Strong World
by Haou Orihara
Summary: Después de ver su mundo destruido por sus enemigos, Monkey D Luffy, Nami y Nico Robin, viajan en el tiempo a una linea alternativa gracias a la ayuda del Arma Ancestral, Urano. Con información del futuro, Luffy, Nami y Robin se embarcan en una nueva aventura por el Grand Line para salvar a sus nakamas de un nuevo desastre mundial. Luffy Serious. Nami Strong. Robin Strong.
1. El Fin del Mundo

**Y aquí volvemos con un Fic de One Piece**

 **Después de ver su mundo destruido por sus enemigos, Barbanegra e Im, Luffy, Nami y Robin regresan en el tiempo, a una linea de tiempo Alternativa, con la ayuda del Arma Ancestral, Urano.**

 **Me pregunto que podrá pasar en esta nueva linea de tiempo ahora que Luffy, Nami y Robin poseen información del futuro.**

 **Hay que verlo!**

* * *

Prologo – El Fin del Mundo

 _La Guerra de Wano y el Levely fueron el comienzo del Fin del Mundo!_

 _En Wano, el Yonkou, el Rey de las Bestias, Hyakuju Kaidou y el Shogun de Wano, Kurozumi Orochi, se preparaban para el inicio del Festival del Fuego. Mientras tanto, la Alianza Kozuki formada por los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja, los Piratas del Corazón, la Tribu Mink y las Nueve Vainas Rojas, se alistaban para ir a la Guerra contra Kaidou y el Shogun._

 _La llegada de los Yonkou, Gran Mama, Charlotte Linlin y el Pelirrojo, Akagami Shanks, dio inicio a la Gran Guerra en Wano. Akagami Shanks se enfrentó directamente contra Gran Mama, para detener su avance hacia la Capital de Wano, mientras que Benn Beckman y los Piratas del Pelo Rojo se enfrentaron a Charlotte Katakuri y los Piratas de Big Mom._

 _En la Capital de Wano, Roronoa Zoro tuvo una batalla intensa contra el Shogun, Kurozumi Orochi, para proteger a Kozuki Hiyori. Nekomamushi e Inuarashi lucharon contra una de las Tres Calamidades de los Piratas Bestias, la Sequía, Jack. Kinemon y las Nueve Vainas Rojas se enfrentaron contra Kyoshiro y el Orochi Oniwabanshuu._

 _En la Gran Prisión de Wano, Trafalgar Law y Eustass Kid, tuvieron una batalla directa contra una de las Tres Calamidades de los Piratas Bestias, la Plaga, Queen. Mientras que X Drake, Basil Hawkins, Scratchmen Apoo, Vinsmoke Sanji y el resto de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja y los Piratas del Corazón, además de la Tribu Mink, se enfrentaron a los Piratas Bestias y algunos Samurai que defendían al Shogun, Kurozumi Orochi._

 _El Fénix, Marco, llego a Wano para luchar contra una de las Tres Calamidades de los Piratas Bestias, el Incendio, King, apoyando a la Alianza Kozuki. Sombrero de Paja, Monkey D Luffy entreno su Busoushoku Haki a su máximo potencial para tener un enfrentamiento uno a uno contra el Yonkou, el Rey de las Bestias, Hyakuju Kaidou._

 _Charlotte Katakuri abandono la lucha contra los Piratas del Pelo Rojo para salvar al resto de los Piratas de Big Mom, ya que él consideraba la Guerra como una pérdida de recursos y fuerza militar. Akagami Shanks y Benn Beckman derrotaron a Gran Mama, Charlotte Linlin, Katakuri y el resto de los Piratas de Big Mom abandonaron Wano para regresar a Totto Land._

 _Roronoa Zoro venció al Shogun, Kurozumi Orochi, mientras que los aliados de la Alianza Kozuki triunfaron en sus batallas y el Fénix, Marco, derroto a King. Poco a poco, los Piratas Bestias y los Samurai empezaron a rendirse, la Alianza Kozuki se dirigió hacia la última lucha, la batalla final dio inicio entre Luffy y Kaidou, en Onigashima._

 _Trafalgar Law y Eustass Kid, se unieron a Luffy en la batalla contra el Rey de las Bestias, Kaidou. Law y Kid sacrificaron sus vidas para que Luffy pudiera acertar el golpe final contra Kaidou. La derrota de Kaidou dio por terminada la Gran Guerra de Wano y el título de Shogun cayó de nuevo en las manos del Clan Kozuki, con Kozuki Momonosuke convirtiéndose en el nuevo Shogun de Wano._

 _Con las derrotas de Gran Mama, Charlotte Linlin y el Rey de las Bestias, Hyakuju Kaidou, el equilibrio de poder entre los Yonkou quedo devastado. Después de la Gran Guerra de Wano, Sombrero de Paja, Monkey D Luffy, se volvió un Candidato al Título de Rey de los Piratas, mientras que Charlotte Katakuri se convirtió en el nuevo Capitán de los Piratas de Big Mom._

 _En el Levely, los Reyes del Mundo decidieron que después de los sucesos ocasionados por los Ouka Shichibukai, el Diablo Celestial, Donquixote Doflamingo y el Rey del Desierto, Sir Crocodile, en los Reinos de Dressrosa y Alabasta, y la destrucción de varias islas ocasionadas por Barbablanca Jr, Edward Weevil. El sistema Ouka Shichibukai quedo removido._

 _El Rey de Alabasta, Cobra, le pregunto al Gorosei sobre la Historia Oculta que protegía el Gobierno Mundial, el Siglo Vacío. Los Agentes del Cipher Pol Aigis, Rob Lucci, Kaku y Stussy aparecieron ante el Rey Cobra para asesinarlo, fue en ese momento, que se presentó el Supremo Comandante del Ejército Revolucionario, el Revolucionario, Monkey D Dragon._

 _El Revolucionario, Monkey D Dragon, le declaro la guerra al Gobierno Mundial y a los Tenryuubitos frente a los Reyes del Mundo, una gran batalla dio inicio en Mary Geoise. Sabo y los Comandantes del Ejército Revolucionario, Belo Betty, Karasu, Lindbergh y Morley lucharon contra los Agentes del Cipher Pol Aigis, Rob Lucci, Kaku y Stussy._

 _El Arma Humana del Gobierno Mundial, el Tirano, Bartholomew Kuma se enfrentó en uno a uno contra El Revolucionario, Monkey D Dragon. Fue en ese instante, que la Marina se presentó en Mary Geoise, el Almirante de la Flota de la Marina, Akainu Sakazuki y los Almirantes, Kizaru, Fujitora y Ryokugyu se presentaron ante el Ejército Revolucionario para iniciar otra batalla._

 _Monkey D Dragon derroto a Bartholomew Kuma, mientras que Fujitora, Kizaru y Ryokugyu derrotaron a los Comandantes, Karasu, Lindbergh y Morley. Sabo y Belo Betty vencieron a los Agentes del Cipher Pol Aigis, Rob Lucci, Kaku y Stussy. Akainu Sakazuki se enfrentó en uno a uno contra el Revolucionario, Monkey D Dragon._

 _Sabo y Belo Betty usaron todas sus fuerzas para defenderse del ataque de los Almirantes, Fujitora, Ryokugyu y Kizaru. La batalla entre el Ejército Revolucionario y la Marina destruyo Mary Geiose por completo. Fue en ese momento que el Gorosei dio a conocer ante los Reyes del Mundo y el Ejército Revolucionario, al verdadero líder del Gobierno Mundial, Im._

 _Im se mostró ante la Marina, el Ejército Revolucionario y los Reyes del Mundo, y se autoproclamo como el Nuevo Dios del Mundo y su único Gobernante Supremo. Fue en ese instante, que apareció el Yonkou, Barbanegra, Marshall D Teach, vino a cobrar venganza contra el Ejército Revolucionario, interrumpiendo el Levely y destruyendo Mary Geoise._

 _Barbanegra, Marshall D Teach asesino rápidamente al Gorosei y a los Tenryuubitos usando los poderes de su Yami Yami no Mi. Los Almirantes, Fujitora, Kizaru y Ryokugyu se lanzaron hacia Barbanegra, Marshall D Teach, para comenzar una nueva batalla. La lucha entre el Almirante de la Flota, Akainu Sakazuki y el Revolucionario, Monkey D Dragon aún continuaba._

 _Sabo y Belo Betty usaron la confusión de la batalla para poner a salvo a los Reyes del Mundo, haciéndolos escapar de Mary Geoise. Sabo y Belo Betty regresaron a la batalla para enfrentarse al Almirante de la Flota, Akainu Sakazuki, sacrificando sus vidas para que el Revolucionario, Monkey D Dragon pudiera escapar de Mary Geoise._

 _Akainu Sakazuki derroto a Sabo y Belo Betty, mientras que Barbanegra, Marshall D Teach, uso los poderes de la Gura Gura no Mi para incapacitar a los Almirantes, Fujitora, Kizaru y Ryokugyu. Akainu Sakazuki inicio una lucha contra Marshall D Teach, pero Barbanegra, combinando los poderes de la Yami Yami no Mi y la Gura Gura no Mi, venció rápidamente a Akainu Sakazuki._

 _El Yonkou, Barbanegra, Marshall D Teach, logro escapar de Mary Geoise gracias a los poderes de la Yami Yami no Mi. Con Mary Geoise completamente destruida, la caída del Gorosei, los Tenryuubitos y el Almirante de la Flota de la Marina, Akainu Sakazuki, Im tomo el control del Gobierno Mundial como nuevo Gobernante Supremo del Mundo, la nueva sede del Nuevo Gobierno Mundial sería, New Marineford._

 _Im ordeno a los Almirantes de la Marina, Fujitora, Kizaru y Ryokugyu, destruir a todos los reinos traidores del mundo, como Alabasta y Dressrosa, además de ordenar el asesinato de la Princesa del Reino de Ryugu, Shirahoshi, para deshacerse del poder del Arma Ancestral, Poseidón y la destrucción de Water Seven, para borrar todo rastro del Arma Ancestral, Pluton._

 _En el Nuevo Mundo, el antiguo Ouka Shichibukai, Barbablanca Jr, Edward Weevil y el antiguo Almirante de la Marina, Aokiji Kuzan, se unieron al Yonkou, Barbanegra, Marshall D Teach. Los Piratas de Barbanegra se preparaban para ir a la guerra contra el Yonkou, el Pelirrojo, Akagami Shanks, el ganador de la Guerra será conocido como el Nuevo Rey de los Piratas._

 _Sombrero de Paja, Monkey D Luffy, el antiguo Ouka Shichibukai, Ojos de Halcón, Dracule Mihawk y El Fénix, Marco, se unieron al Yonkou, el Pelirrojo, Akagami Shanks para enfrentar a los Piratas de Barbanegra. La Gran Batalla por el Trono seria en el Nuevo Mundo, la Isla Sphinx, el lugar de nacimiento del antiguo Yonkou, Barbablanca, Edward Newgate._

 _Sombrero de Paja, Monkey D Luffy se enfrentó a Barbablanca Jr, Edward Weevil, mientras que Ojos de Halcón, Dracule Mihawk y el Fénix, Marco, lucharon contra Aokiji Kuzan. Benn Beckman y los Piratas del Pelo Rojo se enfrentaron a Shiryu y los Piratas de Barbanegra, el Pelirrojo, Akagami Shanks y Barbanegra, Marshall D Teach, tuvieron un encuentro uno a uno._

 _Monkey D Luffy, usando su Gear Four fue capaz de derrotar rápidamente a Edward Weevil, mientras que Dracule Mihawk y Marco, con algo de dificultad, fueron capaces de vencer a Aokiji Kuzan. Barbanegra, Marshall D Teach, combinando los poderes de la Yami Yami no Mi y la Gura Gura no Mi, fue capaz de vencer a los Piratas del Pelo Rojo y herir de muerte al Pelirrojo, Akagami Shanks._

 _Antes de que Barbanegra le diera el golpe final a Akagami Shanks, Dracule Mihawk y los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja, se enfrentaron a Marshall D Teach, pero aun así no eran rivales para él y los poderes de sus Akumas no Mi. Dracule Mihawk y los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja fueron asesinados por el Yonkou, Barbanegra, Marshall D Teach._

 _Al ver la derrota asegurada de los Piratas del Pelo Rojo, El Fénix, Marco y Benn Beckman sacrificaron sus vidas para que Monkey D Luffy, junto a unos muy heridos, Akagami Shanks, Nico Robin y Nami pudieran escapar de la Isla Sphinx. Tras su victoria, el Yonkou, Barbanegra, Marshall D Teach, se autoproclamo como el Nuevo Rey de los Piratas._

 _Monkey D Luffy, junto a Akagami Shanks, Nico Robin y Nami, navegaron hacia el Calm Belt, Amazon Lily, la isla protegida por la antigua Ouka Shichibukai, la Emperatriz Pirata, Boa Hancock. Durante el camino, Akagami Shanks le revelo a Monkey D Luffy la ubicación del último Road Poneglyph antes de morir a manos de su herida mortal._

 _Mientras que Nico Robin y Nami se recuperaban de sus heridas en Amazon Lily, Monkey D Luffy se reunión con su padre, el Revolucionario, Monkey D Dragon, en el Calm Belt, la Isla Rusukaina. Acompañados por la Emperatriz Pirata, Boa Hancock, partieron al Nuevo Mundo hacia Zou, Whole Cake y Wano por los Road Poneglyph._

 _En Zou, Inuarashi y Nekomamushi le otorgaron el Road Poneglyph a Luffy por su gran ayuda hacia la Tribu Mink. En Whole Cake, Charlotte Katakuri le permitió a Luffy llevarse el Road Poneglyph sin resistencia alguna por el gran respeto entre ambos. En Wano, el Shogun, Kozuki Momonosuke, le regalo el Road Poneglyph a Luffy por ayudarlo a liberar su país._

 _Para el último Road Poneglyph, se dirigieron al antiguo territorio de Barbablanca, la Isla Sphinx. Durante su camino, fueron interceptados por Barbanegra, Marshall D Teach. La Emperatriz Pirata, Boa Hancock, sacrifico su vida para que Monkey D Luffy y Monkey D Dragon pudieran escapar con los Cuatro Road Poneglyph._

 _En Amazon Lily, usando los Cuatro Road Poneglyph, las habilidades arqueológicas de Nico Robin y las habilidades de navegación de Nami, Monkey D Luffy y Monkey D Dragon localizaron la ubicación de Raftel, el lugar del One Piece. Monkey D Luffy, Nami, Nico Robin y Monkey D Dragon partieron hacia el Nuevo Mundo para ir hacia la última isla, Raftel._

 _Durante su camino hacia Raftel, bajo las órdenes del Gobernante Supremo, Im, fueron perseguidos por los Almirantes de la Marina, Fujitora, Kizaru y Ryokugyu. El Revolucionario, Monkey D Dragon, se quedó para luchar contra los Almirantes de la Marina, logrando así que Monkey D Luffy, Nami y Nico Robin pudieran escapar hacia Raftel._

Nuevo Mundo…

Raftel…

En el centro de la isla se encuentra un enorme templo en ruinas, tres personas caminan por los pasillos del templo con gran tranquilidad –Es demasiado silencioso, siento como si estuviéramos en un pueblo fantasma, es increíble pensar que esta es la última isla del Grand Line, Raftel- susurra una chica nerviosa.

Es una hermosa joven de 20 años, de largo cabello naranja ondulado, de ojos marrones, posee un cuerpo esbelto, grandes pechos Copa-D, una cintura delgada y largas piernas, viste un pantalón azul de mezclilla, un top bikini de color verde dejando expuestos su abdomen y sus hombros, trae puestos unos tacones naranjas, en su hombro derecho tiene un tatuaje de un molino con una mandarina, en su cintura tiene un bastón de color naranja-blanco.

 **Navegante de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja  
"La Gata Ladrona"  
Nami  
B 66,000,000.**

En la parte más profunda del templo, esta una enorme habitación llena de escrituras antiguas por todas las paredes, al final de la habitación hay un pedestal con una esfera blanca de cristal, detrás de ella está un enorme poneglyph blanco, un joven coloco los cuatro Road Poneglyph alrededor de la esfera de cristal.

El joven de 19 años, de cabello negro corto, de ojos negros, posee una cicatriz debajo de su ojo derecho, de complexión delgada y atlética, viste un pantalón corto de color azul, una playera roja de mangas largas desabrochada, posee una gran cicatriz en forma de X en su pecho, alrededor de su cintura trae puesta una banda amarilla, tiene puestas unas sandalias, sobre su cabeza trae puesto un sombrero de paja.

 **Capitán de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja  
"Sombrero de Paja"  
Monkey D Luffy  
B 1,500,000,000.**

–Robin, podrías traducirlo para nosotros- dice Luffy seriamente. Una hermosa mujer de 30 años se acercó al poneglyph blanco, de largo cabello negro liso, de ojos azules, posee un cuerpo esbelto, grandes pechos Copa-D, una fina y delgada cintura y unas largas y torneadas piernas, viste una larga falda roja con una abertura en V hacia abajo dejando a la vista su pierna.

Una chaqueta azul con un gran escote en V dejando a la vista parte de sus pechos, trae puestos unos tacones rojos, sobre su cabeza tiene puestos unos lentes oscuros, ella comenzó a leer cada letra escrita en el poneglyph blanco, al terminar de leer una expresión de sorpresa apareció en su rostro –Esto es increíble- susurra la hermosa mujer sorprendida.

 **Arqueóloga de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja  
"La Niña Demonio"  
Nico Robin  
B 133,000,000.**

-Que encontraste, Robin?- pregunta Nami preocupada –Este poneglyph explica el uso del Arma Ancestral, Urano- responde Robin sorprendida. Luffy y Nami observaron la esfera de cristal con una expresión de sorpresa, por medio de su Kenbunshoku Haki, Luffy podía sentir un enorme poder sobrenatural alrededor de la esfera de cristal.

-Esa esfera de cristal es el Arma Ancestral, Urano, posee el poder de cambiar el tiempo a los deseos de quien la use- dijo Robin asustada. Unas expresiones de sorpresa aparecieron en los rostros de Luffy y Nami –Ahora entiendo porque está escondida en este lugar, un arma con tal poder puede ser catastrófica en las manos equivocadas- decía Nami asustada.

-No podemos permitir que esta arma llegue a las manos de Im o Barbanegra- dice Luffy seriamente. Una expresión pensativa apareció en el rostro de Nami –Creo que empiezo a entender que es lo que quería hacer Shanks al revelarte la ubicación del Road Poneglyph, Luffy- dijo Nami. Luffy observo a Nami con atención.

-El Pelirrojo quería que usáramos el Arma Ancestral Urano a nuestro beneficio, arreglar el desastre ocasionado por Im y Barbanegra cambiando la Línea de Tiempo- decía Robin. Nami asintió su cabeza ante las palabras de Robin –Podemos encargarnos de Barbanegra e Im antes de que inicien este Desastre Mundial- dice Nami sonriendo.

–Por lo que he llegado a comprender, Urano posee el poder de hacer un viaje en el tiempo, reemplazar la línea de tiempo actual por una nueva dependiendo de nuestras acciones, emociones y deseos- explico Robin seriamente – _Es realmente increíble, un arma capaz de manipular el tiempo-espacio, algo como esto no debería de existir_ \- pensó Robin asustada.

-En términos simples, todo nuestro mundo desaparece para comenzar en uno nuevo- dijo Nami pensativa –Se podría decir eso- decía Robin. Luffy observo la esfera de cristal, pensando en todos los sacrificios hechos, sus Nakamas, amigos, compañeros y aliados murieron para llegar a este momento, una expresión decidida apareció en el rostro de Luffy.

–Hagámoslo, no dejare que el sacrificio de nuestros Nakamas sea en vano, si hay una manera de evitar este desastre y salvar las vidas de mis Nakamas no me quedare con los brazos cruzados- dice Luffy decidido. Nami y Robin observaron a Luffy con una sonrisa en sus rostros –Como podemos activarla, Robin?- pregunto Nami decidida.

-Necesitamos tocarlo y pensar en donde queremos comenzar, después de eso, el cambio de la nueva línea de tiempo dependerá de nosotros- responde Robin –Cual será el mejor momento?- pregunto Nami. Luffy, Nami y Robin tocaron la esfera de cristal, un pequeño brillo blanco comenzó a emerger alrededor de la esfera.

– _Quisiera que fuera unos años antes de iniciar nuestro viaje, así tendré tiempo para prepararme_ \- pensó Nami seriamente – _Con algunos años de ventaja tendré tiempo suficiente para investigar la nueva línea de tiempo, necesitamos estar listos para todo_ \- piensa Robin pensativa - _Esta vez me volveré más fuerte, no permitiré más sacrificios, no volveré a perder a nadie más_ \- pensó Luffy decidido.

Un enorme resplandor blanco abarco todo el lugar desapareciendo a Luffy, Nami y Robin, el resplandor blanco comenzó a expandirse alrededor del mundo borrándolo poco a poco para crear un mundo nuevo.

 _Un nuevo viaje espera a los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja, los sueños de la gente aún no terminan!_

Nueva Línea de Tiempo…

West Blue…

Las Camp…

Una pequeña Nico Robin de 10 años empezó abrir sus ojos –Dónde estoy?- pregunta Robin confundida –Robin, haz despertado- dijo una voz femenina. Cuando Robin volteo hacia el origen de la voz, observo a una hermosa mujer, de 35 años, de largo cabello blanco liso, de ojos azules, posee un cuerpo esbelto, grandes pechos Copa-D, una delgada cintura y largas piernas.

Viste un pantalón verde, una blusa azul de tirantes, encima trae puesta una chaqueta café, tiene puestas unas botas negras, en su espalda tiene un rifle –Mama- susurra Robin sorprendida. Unas lágrimas empezaron a emerger de los ojos de Robin, una sonrisa está presente en el rostro de la mujer.

 **Sobreviviente de Ohara  
Nico Olvia**

-No tienes por qué llorar, Robin, estamos a salvo, pudimos escapar de la Buster Call- decía Olvia sonriendo –Mama, dónde estamos?- pregunta Robin confundida –Estamos en Las Camp, nuestro salvador consiguió esta casa para nosotras por algunos días- responde Olvia sonriendo –Nuestro salvador- dice Robin confundida.

En ese momento, un anciano entro a la casa, de 66 años, de cabello blanco corto con pequeños detalles negros, tiene una barba y un bigote negro-blanco, tiene una pequeña cicatriz a un lado de su ojo izquierdo, posee un cuerpo musculoso y atlético, viste un traje negro, con una camisa blanca debajo, tiene puesta una corbata roja y unos zapatos negros –Aquí traigo un poco de comida y agua, necesitan reponer fuerzas- dijo el anciano sonriendo.

 **Almirante del Cuartel General de la Marina  
El Héroe de la Marina  
"El Puño"  
Monkey D Garp**

-El Héroe de la Marina, Monkey D Garp!- exclama Robin sorprendida. Fue en ese momento, que Robin observo su propio cuerpo – _He vuelto a ser una niña, no solo eso, mi madre está viva, sin duda alguna esta línea de tiempo es muy diferente a la anterior, necesito investigar más_ \- piensa Robin sorprendida.

-Por fin has despertado, has estado inconsciente desde que escapamos de Ohara- decía Garp sonriendo –Porque nos ha salvado, no se supone que usted es de la Marina- dice Robin confundida. Olvia observo a Garp con una expresión seria, una expresión pensativa apareció en el rostro de Garp, un enorme suspiro emerge de Garp.

-Jaguar D Saul era un muy buen amigo mío, fue uno de mis mejores discípulos junto a Kuzan y Kurenai, si el arriesgo su vida para salvarlas, no podía dejar que su vida terminara en vano. Tenía que salvarlas en nombre de Saul- explica Garp seriamente –Además, tienes casi la misma edad que mi nieto, no podía dejarte morir, Wahaha!- dijo Garp riendo.

Una expresión confusa apareció en el rostro de Robin –La misma edad que su nieto?- pregunta Robin confundida –Tienes 10 años no? Creo que Luffy debe tener unos 8 años- responde Garp – _Definitivamente es una línea de tiempo muy diferente_ \- pensó Robin sorprendida –Es mejor que nos movamos, si nos quedamos mucho tiempo aquí podrían localizarlas- decía Garp suspirando.

-A donde podemos ir, ahora somos personas buscadas por el Gobierno Mundial, no será nada fácil pasar desapercibidas- dice Olvia preocupada. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Garp –No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso, ya conseguí un lugar permanente para ustedes- dijo Garp sonriendo –Un lugar permanente, donde?- pregunta Olvia confundida.

-Con el Ejército Revolucionario- responde Garp sonriendo –Que! Como es posible que estés relacionados con ellos, eres un Almirante de la Marina!- exclama Olvia sorprendida –Tengo algunos conocidos- decía Garp indiferente – _El Ejército Revolucionario! No es mala idea, tengo 10 años antes de que Luffy inicie su viaje, es suficiente tiempo para volverme más fuerte e investigar esta nueva línea de tiempo_ \- piensa Robin sonriendo.

East Blue…

Isla Conomi…

Nami comenzó abrir sus ojos, cuando ella observo a su alrededor se dio cuenta que estaba de vuelta en su isla natal –Estoy en la Isla Conomi- dice Nami confundida. Ella observo su cuerpo de 8 años –Genial! He vuelto a ser una niña, porque Robin no menciono nada de efectos secundarios- dijo Nami suspirando.

A lo lejos, Nami observo una gran multitud, ella salió corriendo hacia ellos, cuando llego observo una gran cantidad de gyojins heridos frente a la gente, frente a ellos, esta una hermosa mujer, de 30 años, de largo cabello naranja ondulado, de ojos rojos, posee un cuerpo esbelto, grandes pechos Copa-D, una cintura delgada y largas piernas.

Viste un pantalón blanco, una blusa negra de tirantes, tiene puestos unos tacones negros, encima trae puesta una larga capa blanca de la Marina –Has tenido suficiente con eso, la Sierra, Arlong, o necesitas ver algunos de tus compañeros muertos para que puedas entrar en razón- decía la mujer con frialdad.

 **Comodoro del Cuartel General de la Marina  
"El Halcón Blanco"  
Kurenai**

-Maldita humana, nunca te perdonare- dice Arlong enojado. Un gran rastro de sangre se puede ver en todo su cuerpo –Eso quiere decir que aún no entras en razón, te di la oportunidad de marcharte, has desperdiciado tu única oportunidad- dijo Kurenai fríamente – _ **Kouka**_ \- exclama Kurenai. La mano derecha de Kurenai se volvió de color negro metálico – _ **Soru**_ \- exclama Kurenai. En un instante, Kurenai apareció frente a Arlong.

- _ **Tekken Ouren**_ \- exclama Kurenai. A una gran velocidad, Kurenai golpeo muchas veces el estómago de Arlong, un gran rastro de sangre cae de la boca de Arlong, el cayo inconsciente rápidamente – _Eso fue Busoushoku Haki_ \- piensa Nami sorprendida –Creo que es hora de que vayas a prisión- decía Kurenai sonriendo. Ella alcanzo a observar a Nami entre las personas reunidas.

-Nami!- exclama Kurenai sonriendo. Kurenai corrió hacia Nami, ella sujeto a Nami en un gran abrazo –Eh!- exclama Nami confundida –Que pasa, acaso no puedes recibir un abrazo de tu propia madre- dice Kurenai sonriendo. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Nami.

– _Mi madre! Que rayos está pasando aquí! Muchas cosas han cambiado!_ \- pensó Nami confundida –Comodoro Kurenai, todos los piratas gyojin han sido arrestados, en este momento serán dirigidos hacia la Base Marina de la 16° Rama- dijo una voz femenina. Es una hermosa mujer de 30 años, de largo cabello rojo oscuro con algunas zonas rapadas, de ojos azules, posee un cuerpo esbelto y atlético.

Grandes pechos Copa-D, una cintura delgada y largas piernas, viste un pantalón azul, una playera blanca sin mangas, trae puesta una corbata azul y unas botas de tacón negras, encima tiene puesta una capa blanca de la Marina, en su cintura tiene un par de pistolas, sobre su espalda trae un largo rifle.

 **Capitán del Cuartel General de la Marina  
Bellmere**

–Buen trabajo, Bellmere- decía Kurenai sonriendo. Nami observo a Bellmere con una expresión de sorpresa presente en su rostro, pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos de Nami –Te encuentras bien, Nami, estas llorando- dice Kurenai preocupada –Estoy bien- dijo Nami llorando. Bellmere observo a Madre e Hija con una expresión confusa presente en su rostro.

-Comodoro, con su permiso regresare a Cocoyasi, Nojiko está algo asustada- decía Bellmere sonriendo –Adelante- dice Kurenai sonriendo. Bellmere empezó alejarse del lugar – _Así que estoy de vuelta a mis 8 años, por su apariencia puedo decir que ella es mi madre biológica, y Bellmere aún es la madre adoptiva de Nojiko, sin mencionar que mi madre es una Oficial de la Marina, un Comodoro_ \- pensó Nami sorprendida.

- _Luffy comenzara su viaje dentro de 10 años, tengo mucho tiempo_ \- piensa Nami decidida –Mama- dijo Nami. Kurenai observo a Nami –Me podrías enseñar a luchar, quiero ser tan fuerte como tú- decía Nami decidida. Kurenai observo la mirada de Nami con una expresión de sorpresa presente en su rostro.

- _Esa mirada es igual a la de su padre_ \- pensó Kurenai sonriendo –Así que quieres ser tan fuerte como yo, porque motivo- dice Kurenai sonriendo –Quiero cumplir mi sueño, quiero navegar para poder dibujar el mapa del mundo- dijo Nami sonriendo – _Además de poder proteger a mis Nakamas_ \- piensa Nami decidida. Una sonrisa está presente en el rostro de Kurenai.

–Muy bien, pero debo decirte que el entrenamiento no será fácil, Nami, te enseñare a usar las técnicas del Rokushiki, también te entrenare para que puedas despertar tu Haki- decía Kurenai sonriendo fríamente – _Tengo la sensación de que voy arrepentirme de esto, pero todo sea por el bienestar de mis Nakamas_ \- pensó Nami seriamente.

East Blue…

Isla Dawn…

Un pequeño Luffy de 8 años comenzó abrir sus ojos, el observo un gran bosque a su alrededor, a los lejos podía distinguir los molinos de la Villa Fusha –He regresado a casa- dice Luffy sonriendo –Por fin has despertado, Monkey D Luffy, pensaba que esos animales salvajes te habían asesinado- dijo una voz masculina.

Es un anciano de 66 años, de largo cabello blanco ondulado, de ojos negros, tiene un corte que pasa por su ojo derecho, tiene una pequeña barba blanca, posee un cuerpo atlético y musculoso, viste un pantalón negro, una playera azul oscura sin mangas, tiene puestas unas sandalias, encima trae puesta una capa blanca, en su cintura tiene una espada, trae puestos unos lentes.

 **Antiguo Vice-Capitán de los Piratas de Roger  
La Mano Derecha del Rey de los Piratas  
"El Rey Oscuro"  
Silvers Rayleigh**

-Rayleigh!- exclama Luffy sorprendido. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Rayleigh –Parece ser que me conoces, acaso Shanks te menciono algo sobre mí- decía Rayleigh confundido –Quien no conoce a la Mano Derecha del Rey de los Piratas- dice Luffy sorprendido. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Rayleigh.

-Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, Monkey D Luffy. Hace unas semanas, Shanks me conto algo sobre un pequeño niño del East Blue que decía las mismas palabras que Roger. Digamos que obtuviste mi interés, no pude evitar venir lo más rápido posible al East Blue para poder conocerte- dijo Rayleigh sonriendo.

- _He regresado al pasado, un poco después de que Shanks se fuera, pero no recuerdo encontrarme con Rayleigh hasta Sabaody, esto será parte de los cambios que menciono Robin_ \- pensó Luffy confundido –Dime, Monkey D Luffy, cuál es tu sueño?- pregunto Rayleigh. Una expresión seria apareció en el rostro de Luffy.

- _Al principio mi único sueño era convertirme en el Rey de los Piratas, ahora quiero cambiar el mundo, crear un lugar donde mis Nakamas jamás corran peligro, pero necesito detener a Barbanegra e Im, para alcanzar mi meta, necesito detener al Gobierno Mundial_ \- pensó Luffy seriamente –Me convertiré en el Hombre Más Libre del Mundo, el Rey de los Piratas!- exclama Luffy sonriendo.

-Y como planeas lograrlo- decía Rayleigh sonriendo. Una sonrisa está presente en el rostro de Luffy, el sujeto fuertemente su sombrero de paja con sus manos –Reuniré la mejor tripulación que el mundo jamás allá visto, me volveré muy fuerte para poder proteger a mis Nakamas y viajare por todo el Grand Line hasta llegar al final- dice Luffy sonriendo. Una expresión de sorpresa está presente en el rostro de Rayleigh.

- _Creo que empiezo a comprender que fue lo que viste en este chico, Shanks_ \- piensa Rayleigh sonriendo –Rayleigh, me podrías entrenar, sé que si entreno junto a la Mano Derecha del Rey de los Piratas me volveré muy fuerte- dijo Luffy seriamente –Porque debería de entrenarte, solo eres un niño- decía Rayleigh suspirando. Una expresión seria apareció en el rostro de Luffy.

Una onda de energía emergió de Luffy comenzando a expandirse por el bosque rápidamente, cientos de animales comenzaron a caer inconscientes, una expresión de sorpresa está presente en el rostro de Rayleigh – _Haoushoku Haki_ \- pensó Rayleigh sorprendido –Mi Abuelo dice que necesito controlar este poder, pero no sé cómo hacerlo- dice Luffy confundido.

- _Para ser solo un niño posee una voluntad realmente fuerte, si fuera entrenado, sin duda alguna tendría uno de los Haki más fuertes del mundo_ \- piensa Rayleigh. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro –Muy bien, voy a entrenarte en el uso de ese poder que posees, pero solo lo hare con una condición- dijo Rayleigh sonriendo.

-Podrás hacerlo?- pregunta Rayleigh. Una expresión confusa apareció en el rostro de Luffy –Podrás superar todos los desafíos que te esperan en el Grand Line, vencer a todos los enemigos que se interpongan en tu camino, para lograrlo necesitas incluso superar al Antiguo Rey de los Piratas, Gol D Roger- decía Rayleigh fríamente.

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Luffy –Por supuesto que lo hare!- exclama Luffy emocionado. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Rayleigh –Bien! Te entrenare con la condición de que te conviertas en el Sucesor de Roger, ve al Grand Line y vuelve como el Rey de los Piratas- dice Rayleigh sonriendo. Una gran sonrisa está presente en el rostro de Luffy.

* * *

 **Aquí lo tienen!**

 **Se ha revelado un poco de información sobre la Nueva Linea de Tiempo, ya sea el Gobierno Mundial o la Cumbre de los Piratas.**

 **Luffy, Nami y Robin van a ser entrenados por 8 años, por gente realmente fuerte. Me pregunto que tan fuertes se volverán?**

 **Lo veremos en el próximo Capitulo!**


	2. Nuevo Comienzo

**Hola de nuevo!**

 **En este capitulo se mostraran los resultados del entrenamiento de Luffy, Nami y Robin.**

 **La situación actual entre los Tres Grandes Poderes que equilibran el Mundo.**

 **Ademas de la entrada de uno de los peores enemigos de Luffy.**

 **Bueno, empezamos!**

* * *

Capítulo 1 – Nuevo Comienzo

10 Años Después…

East Blue…

Crucero Lady Mary…

Una hermosa joven de 18 años, de largo cabello naranja ondulado, de ojos marrones, posee un cuerpo esbelto, grandes pechos Copa-D, una cintura delgada y largas piernas, viste un largo vestido rojo de tirantes, con un escote en U dejando a la vista gran parte de sus pechos, el vestido posee una abertura en V hacia abajo dejando a la vista su pierna, trae puestos unos tacones negros, en su hombro derecho tiene un tatuaje de un molino con una mandarina.

 **Ladrona de Piratas  
Nami**

Nami está bebiendo una pequeña copa de vino -Está tardando demasiado, era para que ya estuviera aquí- dice Nami suspirando – _Ese Luffy, espero que no haya ocasionado problemas_ \- piensa Nami sonriendo –Disculpe señorita, me permite un baile- dijo un joven sonriendo –Lo siento, pero no puedo, estoy esperando a alguien- decía Nami sonriendo.

–Ya veo, en mi opinión es de mala educación dejar a una joven tan hermosa como usted esperando- dice el joven sonriendo. Una mirada fría apareció en el rostro de Nami –En mi opinión, es de mala educación ser insistente con una mujer que ya dijo que no- dijo Nami fríamente.

Un gran escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del joven, el salió corriendo rápidamente del lugar –Que mujer más loca!- grito el joven asustado. Un enorme suspiro emerge de la boca de Nami –Vaya, Nami, nunca había visto que actuaras tan fría, que miedo- decía una voz femenina. Cuando Nami volteo, observo a una persona conocida.

Es una hermosa joven de 20 años, de largo cabello negro liso, de ojos azules, posee un cuerpo esbelto, grandes pechos Copa-D, una cintura delgada y largas piernas, viste un largo vestido blanco de mangas largas, posee una abertura en V hacia abajo dejando a la vista su pierna, tiene puestos unos tacones blancos.

 **Sobreviviente de Ohara  
Nico Robin**

-Robin! Que alegría verte!- exclama Nami sonriendo. Nami abraza a Robin con alegría –Es bueno verte de nuevo, Nami, has mantenido tu cabello largo- dice Robin sonriendo –Me gustó mucho tener mi cabello largo, así que decidí mantenerlo, me hace relucir más- dijo Nami sonriendo. Una expresión confusa apareció en el rostro de Nami al observar a Robin.

-Robin, tal vez sea yo, pero te vez un poco más joven- decía Nami confundida. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Robin –Es verdad, cuando llegue a esta nueva línea de tiempo regrese 8 años más joven, incluso yo estaba sorprendida, Fufufu!- dice Robin sonriendo –Ya veo, bien por ti- dijo Nami sonriendo. Una expresión de confusión apareció en el rostro de Robin.

-Nami, has visto a Luffy? Se supone que ya debería estar aquí?- pregunto Robin confundida –Aun no lo veo, de hecho casi es el momento en que los Piratas de Alvida asaltan este crucero, ya debería estar aquí- responde Nami irritada –Tenemos un ganador! Otra victoria para el chico del sombrero de paja!- grito el repartidor del casino.

-Eh?!- exclama Nami confundida. Robin y Nami observaron a un joven de 18 años, de cabello negro corto, de ojos negros, tiene una cicatriz abajo de su ojo izquierdo, posee un cuerpo atlético y musculoso, viste una camisa roja de manga larga, un pantalón negro, trae puestos unos zapatos negros y una corbata negra, sobre su cabeza trae puesto un sombrero de paja.

 **Aspirante a Pirata  
Monkey D Luffy**

-Bien! Otra victoria! Hahaha!- exclama Luffy riendo –Luffy!- exclaman Nami y Robin sonriendo. Nami salió disparada hacia Luffy, ella abrazo a Luffy por la espalda, los grandes pechos de Nami quedaron encima de Luffy -Nami, Robin, me alegro verlas- decía Luffy sonriendo –A pasado un tiempo, Luffy- dice Robin sonriendo.

-Algunos años nada más, se miran muy hermosas por cierto- dijo Luffy sonriendo. Unas expresiones de sorpresas aparecieron en los rostros de Nami y Robin, un pequeño sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Nami, una sonrisa divertida apareció en el rostro de Robin –Fufufu! Muchas gracias- decía Robin sonriendo.

-Luffy, porque estas vestido así, te vez muy elegante- dice Nami sonrojada. Una expresión confusa apareció en el rostro de Luffy –Que quieres decir, Nami, estamos en un casino, se supone que esta es la etiqueta adecuada, o acaso estoy mal- dijo Luffy confundido. Una pequeña risa salió de la boca de Robin.

-Para nada, Luffy, es solo que se nos hace algo extraño- decía Robin sonriendo. Una expresión de sorpresa está presente en el rostro de Nami –Luffy está hablando correctamente, es educado y muy maduro, no puedo creerlo- dice Nami sorprendida –Oye! Que aún sigo aquí- dijo Luffy irritado –Fufufu!- exclama Robin riendo divertida.

-Durante 5 años, Ace, Sabo y yo, estuvimos entrenando con Rayleigh para mejorar nuestros Haki, también estudiamos con Makino, la etiqueta era una parte de nuestros estudios, aunque era muy aburrido, Makino me obligaba aprenderlo, de igual forma también entrenamos un poco con el Abuelo- decía Luffy suspirando –Oh!- exclaman Nami y Robin sorprendidas.

-Es increíble que te hayas encontrado con Rayleigh antes de tiempo, sin duda fue muy beneficioso- dice Robin sonriendo –Lo fue- dijo Luffy sonriendo –Díganme, que es lo que han hecho en estos años?- pregunta Luffy sonriendo. Unas bellas sonrisas aparecieron en los rostros de Nami y Robin.

-Bueno, en esta línea de tiempo mi madre biológica está viva, además de ser una Oficial de la Marina, ella se encargó de Arlong hace 10 años, desde entonces he estado entrenando bajo su cuidado- explica Nami sonriendo –Eso quiere decir que aprendiste todos los métodos de lucha que usa la Marina- decía Robin sorprendida –Increíble!- exclama Luffy sorprendido.

-No solo eso, observen esto- dice Nami sonriendo. Ella alzo su mano, de pronto, pequeños rayos podían verse alrededor de la mano de Nami –En uno de los viajes de mi madre, ella encontró una Akuma no Mí, he comido una Paramecia, la Rai Rai no Mi, la cual me permite crear rayos de cualquier lugar de mi cuerpo- dijo Nami sonriendo.

-Parece ser una habilidad muy poderosa- decía Luffy sorprendido. Una expresión pensativa está presente en el rostro de Robin –Nami, porque razón has comido una Akuma no Mi, siendo la navegante me parece algo extraño- dice Robin. Una sonrisa triste está presente en el rostro de Nami –Es por mi antigua debilidad- dijo Nami con tristeza.

Unas expresiones de sorpresa aparecieron en los rostros de Luffy y Robin –Siempre fui de las personas que necesitaba ser rescatada por alguno de ustedes, cuando regresamos en el tiempo, me jure a mí misma entrenar todo lo posible para ya no ser una carga, me volveré lo más fuerte posible para poder ayudar a mis Nakamas. Por esta razón decidí comer la Akuma no Mi- decía Nami decidida.

Una sonrisa está presente en el rostro de Luffy, él se quitó su sombrero colocándolo en la cabeza de Nami, una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Nami –Deberías de saber que para mí ningún Nakama es una carga, todos son importantes para mí, nunca pienses menos de ti, Nami, eres mi navegante, sin ti no hubiera llegado tan lejos- dice Luffy sonriendo.

Una expresión de sorpresa y un bello sonrojo está presente en el rostro de Nami, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro –Bueno, basta de mí, a ti como te fue Robin- dijo Nami sonriendo –Bueno, cuando desperté regrese poco después del incidente de Ohara, mi mayor sorpresa fue encontrar a mi madre viva y a mi lado, tal parece que fuimos salvados por tu Abuelo, Luffy- decía Robin sonriendo.

-Oh! El Abuelo las salvo, que bien- dice Luffy sonriendo –Pudimos escapar y pasar desapercibidas gracias a Garp, nos dio un techo seguro y comida para sobrevivir, poco después nos llevó al lugar más seguro para unas personas buscadas por el Gobierno Mundial- explico Robin sonriendo –Que lugar puede ser ese?- pregunta Nami confundida.

-El Ejército Revolucionario- responde Robin sonriendo. Unas expresiones de sorpresa aparecieron en los rostros de Luffy y Nami –Durante 10 años he estado con el Ejército Revolucionario, Koala y yo fuimos entrenadas por El Revolucionario, Monkey D Dragon, y debo decir que los resultados incluso me sorprendieron- dijo Robin sonriendo.

Una enorme sonrisa está presente en el rostro de Luffy –Puedo ver que se han vuelto muy fuertes, su propio Haki me lo dice a gritos, debo decir que estoy muy orgulloso de ambas- decía Luffy sonriendo. Unas sonrisas están presentes en los rostros de Nami y Robin –Bueno, Luffy, cual es el plan?- pregunta Nami sonriendo.

Una expresión seria apareció en el rostro de Luffy –Después de mi batalla con Gran Mama, Kaidou y Barbanegra, lo tuve muy claro, aun no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para ser el Rey de los Piratas. Los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja volverán a navegar los mares y esta vez más fuertes que nunca- responde Luffy sonriendo.

-No podemos permitir que Barbanegra e Im destruyan el Mundo, para detener a ambos, debemos deshacernos de Barbanegra lo más pronto posible e impedir su ascenso en la Cumbre Pirata. También debemos terminar con la corrupción dentro del Gobierno Mundial y los privilegios que poseen los Tenryuubitos, es la única manera de parar a Im. Pero no podemos hacerlo solos- explico Luffy seriamente.

-Nuestra tripulación debe ser más grande y más fuerte, reuniremos todos los aliados necesarios, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible para cuando entremos al Nuevo Mundo, esta vez llegaremos a la Cima- exclama Luffy decidido –Ahora que tenemos un plan, debemos encontrar a nuestros Nakamas y conseguir un buen barco- dice Nami sonriendo –El Merry Go- dijo Robin sonriendo.

-Antes de que se me olvide, Nami, esto es para ti- decía Luffy. El saco dos grandes bolsas entregándoselas a Nami –Que es esto, Luffy?- pregunta Nami confundida –Son B 40,000,000- responde Luffy indiferente –Que! B 40,000,000! Como has conseguido esto?- pregunto Nami sorprendida –En mi camino me encontré con algunos bandidos con recompensas, los vencí y cobre sus recompensas- explico Luffy sonriendo.

-La otra bolsa son las ganancias de lo que he ganado en el casino- dice Luffy indiferente. Nami observo a Luffy con una expresión de sorpresa presente en su rostro –Aun no entiendo cómo puede tener tanta suerte- dijo Nami suspirando –Fufufu!- reía Robin sonriendo. En ese momento, se escucharon unos cañonazos cerca del crucero.

-Bien, parece ser que es hora de movernos- decía Luffy sonriendo –Es momento de que el mundo conozca a los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja- dice Nami sonriendo. Ella se quitó el sombrero de paja colocándolo en la cabeza de Luffy –El mundo está esperando nuestra respuesta- dijo Robin sonriendo.

Luffy observo a Robin con una expresión de sorpresa –Ahora dices las mismas palabras que mi Padre- decía Luffy confundido –Siempre quise decirlo, Fufufu!- dice Robin sonriendo. Los tres comenzaron a correr hacia sus habitaciones para recoger todas sus pertenencias –Nos vemos afuera en 10 minutos- dijo Nami sonriendo.

A lado del crucero se colocó un barco pirata de color rosa, un grupo de piratas comenzó abordar el crucero, entre ellos está una gran mujer obesa, de 25 años, de largo cabello negro ondulado, de ojos verdes, posee pecas en sus mejillas, viste un pantalón blanco, una blusa rosa, encima trae puesta una capa azul de capitán, tiene puestos unos tacones rojos, trae puesto un sombrero vaquero blanco, en su mano derecha tiene una gran maza de hierro.

 **Capitana de los Piratas de Alvida  
"Mazo de Hierro"  
Alvida  
B 5,000,000.**

-Saqueen todo! Los tesoros y objetos de valor serán nuestros- decía Alvida sonriendo. Sus piratas comenzaron a recorrer todo el crucero robándoles a todos los pasajeros –A pasado un tiempo desde nuestro último golpe, hoy es mi día de suerte, nos es así, Koby- dice Alvida sonriendo. A lado de Alvida está un joven de 16 años.

De cabello rosa corto, de ojos negros, trae puestos unos lentes azules, de complexión delgada, viste un pantalón negro, una playera blanca, tiene puestos unos zapatos deportivos blancos –Así es, Lady Alvida- dijo Koby asustado –Dime Koby, quien es la mujer más bella de los mares- pregunta Alvida sonriendo –Usted por supuesto, Lady Alvida- responde Koby asustado.

 **Grumete de los Piratas de Alvida  
Koby**

En ese momento, varios hombres de los piratas de Alvida salen volando hacia el mar, unas expresiones de sorpresa están presentes en los rostros de Alvida y Koby –Que demonios está pasando!- grita Alvida enojada –Lady Alvida, ese hombre es demasiado fuerte para nosotros- decía un pirata asustado –Ese hombre?- pregunta Alvida confundida.

-Mazo de Hierro, Alvida, debo decir que tu tripulación es algo débil- dice Luffy sonriendo. El viste un pantalón azul corto, un chaleco rojo de mangas largas desabrochado mostrando su abdomen y su cicatriz en forma de X, tiene puesta una banda amarilla alrededor de su cintura, trae puestas unas sandalias, sobre su cabeza tiene puesto un sombrero de paja –Quien demonios eres?- pregunto Alvida enojada.

–Mi nombre es Monkey D Luffy, el hombre que se convertirá en el Rey de los Piratas- responde Luffy sonriendo. Una expresión de sorpresa está presente en el rostro de Koby – _Lo está diciendo enserio_ \- pensó Koby sorprendido –Hahaha! Que buena broma has dicho muchacho, ser el Rey de los Piratas en plena Era de los Piratas, eso es imposible, solo tiraras tu vida a la basura- dijo Alvida riendo.

Una expresión seria apareció en el rostro de Luffy -Y que con eso! Si muero en el intento está bien para mí, es mi sueño después de todo- decía Luffy seriamente. Koby observo a Luffy con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro – _Realmente lo dice enserio_ \- piensa Koby sorprendido –Odio a los chicos con fantasías tan ridículas como las tuyas- exclama Alvida enojada.

Alvida agito su maza hacia Luffy, la maza dio de lleno sobre la cabeza de Luffy –Fue un golpe directo, su cabeza debe estar destrozada- dice un pirata sonriendo –Eso no va a funcionar conmigo, soy un hombre de goma después de todo- dijo Luffy sonriendo. Unas expresiones de sorpresa aparecieron en los rostros de Alvida, Koby y los Piratas de Alvida.

-Akuma no Mi, pensé que solo eran un mito- decía Alvida sorprendida. En ese momento, dos mujeres llegan a lado de Luffy –Te has adelantado como siempre, Luffy- dice Nami suspirando. Ella viste un top de bikini verde dejando a la vista su abdomen, sus hombros y parte de sus pechos, trae puesto un pantalón azul de mezclilla y tiene puestos unos tacones naranjas.

-Creo que nosotras nos tardamos un poco, Nami- dijo Robin sonriendo. Ella viste una chaqueta azul muy corta que deja a la vista su abdomen, la chaqueta posee un gran escote en V dejando a la vista parte de sus pechos, trae puesta una larga falda roja, esta posee una abertura en V hacia abajo dejando a la vista su pierna, tiene puestos unos tacones rojos y sobre su cabeza trae puestos unos lentes oscuros.

Ambas cargan dos grandes bolsas de oro –Eso es nuestro tesoro, en que momento lo obtuvieron- decía un pirata sorprendido –Fue muy fácil conseguirlo- dice Nami sonriendo. Una expresión de enojo apareció en el rostro de Alvida –Atrapen a esas mujeres, quiero mi tesoro de vuelta!- grito Alvida enojada.

Los piratas se lanzaron hacia Luffy, Nami y Robin –Desháganse de ellos, Nami, Robin, yo me encargare de Alvida- dijo Luffy fríamente –Muy bien, Capitán!- exclaman Nami y Robin sonriendo –Los piratas son míos, Robin, el barco es todo tuyo- decía Nami sonriendo –Me parece bien- dice Robin sonriendo. Robin salto hacia el barco de Alvida, algunos piratas la siguieron.

Robin cayo en la cubierta del barco, ella está completamente rodeada de piratas –No podrás escapar- dijo un pirata sonriendo –Es una mujer muy hermosa, tal vez nos podamos divertir un rato con ella- decía un pirata lascivamente. Robin coloco su mano en el suelo del barco, una sonrisa está presente en su rostro –Lo siento mucho, pero no tengo tiempo para ustedes, además, no son mi tipo- dice Robin sonriendo –Eh?- exclaman los piratas confundidos.

- _ **Ryuusouken Ryuu no Ibuki**_ \- exclama Robin. Ella puso un poco de fuerza en su mano, pequeñas corrientes de viento abarcaron toda la cubierta, pequeñas grietas aparecieron en la cubierta del barco, en un instante, el barco de Alvida fue partido por la mitad, los piratas empezaron a caer al mar, uno por uno, Robin dio un gran salto hacia el crucero Lady Mary.

-Nuestro barco- dijo un pirata sorprendido –No deberían de distraerse cuando tienen a un enemigo frente suyo- decía Nami sonriendo – _ **Shokku**_ \- exclama Nami. Pequeños rayos aparecieron en la manos de Nami, a gran velocidad Nami comenzó a correr entre los piratas, cada pirata que ella tocaba era electrocutado al instante –Te tengo!- exclama un pirata. El agito su espada hacia Nami.

- _ **Shunpo**_ \- exclama Nami. Sus pies fueron envueltos en pequeños rayos, antes de que la espada tocara su cabeza, ella desapareció en un instante, Nami apareció encima del pirata, ella puso su dedo en la frente del pirata – _ **Raigan**_ \- exclama Nami. Del dedo de Nami, emerge un rayo que atravesó el cuerpo del pirata en un instante electrocutándolo en el acto.

Dos piratas agitaron sus espadas hacia Robin, pero ella detuvo sus espadas con sus dedos –No puede ser- dice un pirata sorprendido –Durante mi entrenamiento, mis dedos se volvieron tan fuertes como las garras de un dragón, ahora puedo destrozar el acero, incluso romper huesos humanos con gran facilidad- dijo Robin fríamente. Un escalofrió recorrió los cuerpos de los dos piratas.

Robin apretó un poco sus dedos destrozando las dos espadas al instante, unas expresiones de sorpresa están presentes en los rostros de ambos piratas – _ **Ryuuken**_ \- exclama Robin. Colocando sus dedos en la forma de garras de dragón, Robin dio dos golpes en los estómagos de ambos piratas, ambos salieron volando hacia el mar.

Un grupo de piratas comenzó a perseguir a Nami – _ **Raizan**_ \- exclama Nami. Ella agito su pierna hacia los piratas, un enorme corte de rayos salió disparado hacia los piratas, el corte atravesó a todos los piratas electrocutándolos al instante –Maldita mujer, no saldrás viva de esto- decía un pirata. En sus hombros esta una enorme bazuca.

- _ **Houtengeki**_ \- exclama Nami. En la mano de Nami se creó una lanza de rayos, Nami lanzo la lanza hacia el pirata, la lanza de rayos atravesó la bazuca, una enorme explosión abarco la zona arrasando con el pirata -Son muy fuertes, han mejorado mucho- dice Luffy sorprendido –No te distraigas, muchacho- dijo un pirata.

Cinco piratas están frente a Luffy, todos ellos con pistolas en manos, ellos dispararon hacia Luffy, pero rápidamente, Luffy detuvo las balas con sus manos –No puede ser- decía un pirata sorprendido. Una fría expresión está presente en el rostro de Luffy –Se los devuelvo- dice Luffy - _ **Genkotsu Meteo**_ \- exclama Luffy.

Luffy lanzo las balas hacia los piratas, por la fuerza y velocidad, parecían lanzadas por una pistola, las balas dieron de lleno en las piernas de los piratas dejándolos incapacitados –Maldito muchacho!- exclama Alvida furiosa. Ella se lanzó hacia Luffy con su maza en sus manos, ella agito su maza hacia Luffy, pero Luffy detuvo su maza con su mano izquierda.

-No puede ser posible- dijo Alvida sorprendida. Luffy sujeto con fuerza la maza de Alvida, ella no podía mover la maza – _Como es que tiene tanta fuerza bruta_ \- pensó Alvida sorprendida –Basta de juegos, Alvida, me estoy cansando de esto- decía Luffy seriamente – _ **Gomu Gomu no Pistol**_ \- exclama Luffy. Con su brazo derecho estirado, Luffy lanzo un golpe hacia el estómago de Alvida dándole de lleno, por la fuerza del golpe, Alvida salió volando sin rumbo alguno.

Koby observo a Luffy, Nami y Robin con una expresión de sorpresa presente en su rostro – _Ellos son increíbles_ \- pensó Koby sorprendido –Ustedes, tienen cinco segundos para abandonar este crucero- dice Luffy fríamente. El resto de los Piratas de Alvida temblaron al instante –Pero no tenemos un barco, fue destruido por esa mujer- dijo un pirata asustado. El señalo a Robin con miedo.

–Tienen tres segundos- decía Luffy. Del miedo, los Piratas de Alvida comenzaron a lanzarse hacia el mar -Fufufu! Luffy sin duda da miedo- dice Robin riendo. Un suspiro emerge de la boca de Nami – _Es verdad, después de la Guerra en Wano, la actitud de Luffy cambio un poco, ahora es un poco más frio, ya casi no muestra misericordia a sus enemigos, incluso puedo decir que ha madurado_ \- pensó Nami.

Luffy observo a Koby, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Koby por completo -Oye chico, cuál es tu nombre?- pregunta Luffy sonriendo –Mi nombre es Koby- responde Koby asustado –Ya veo, dime tienes algún sueño- dijo Luffy. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Koby –Como lo sabes?- pregunto Koby confundido –A pesar de que tienes miedo, puedo verlo en tus ojos- responde Luffy sonriendo.

Koby observo a Luffy, una mirada decidida apareció en el rostro de Koby –Quiero convertirme en un Marino para poder atrapar a todos los piratas!- exclama Koby decidido. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Luffy –Oh! Eso significa que trataras de atraparme- dijo Luffy sonriendo –Eh! No, no, claro que no, Luffy-San- decía Koby asustado –Hahaha! Con esa resolución tan pobre nunca podrás convertirte en un Marino- dice Luffy sonriendo.

Nami y Robin aparecieron detrás de Koby –Necesitas ser más valiente y fuerte si quieres atraparnos- dijo Nami sonriendo –Pero de igual forma debo decirte que, no será nada fácil el que puedas atraparnos- decía Robin sonriendo. Koby observo a Nami y Robin con sorpresa, un enorme sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Koby al estar en la presencia de tan hermosas mujeres –Ellas son parte de mi tripulación- dice Luffy sonriendo.

-Ella es Nami, mi navegante y ella es Robin, mi agente de inteligencia- dijo Luffy –Pensé que era una arqueóloga- decía Robin sonriendo –Agente de inteligencia suena más genial- dice Luffy –Fufufu!- exclama Robin riendo. Una sonrisa está presente en el rostro de Nami – _Puede haber cambiado, pero aún tiene sus momentos de niño_ \- pensó Nami sonriendo –Bien, es momento de irnos, vamos Koby- dijo Luffy.

Koby observo a Luffy con una expresión confusa –Que quieres decir?- pregunto Koby confundido –Quieres ser un Marino no? Vamos hacia Shell Town, tengo entendido que ahí hay una Base de la Marina- explico Luffy. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Koby –Vas a llevarme, pero porque, eres un pirata- decía Koby sorprendido –No tengo nada contra ti, además Shell Town me queda de camino, hay algo que tengo que hacer ahí- dice Luffy sonriendo.

Nuevo Mundo…

Foodvalten…

-Zehaha! Realmente son muy desafortunados- dijo un hombre. De 38 años, obeso de piel morena, de largo cabello ondulado negro, de ojos negros, posee una pequeña barba negra, viste un pantalón verde, una camisa blanca de manga larga desabrochada, alrededor de su cintura tiene puesta una banda amarilla, trae puestas unas botas negras, sobre su cabeza tiene puesto un pañuelo negro.

 **Miembro de la 2° División de los Piratas de Barbablanca  
"Barbanegra"  
Marshall D Teach**

En las manos de Teach esta una fruta negra con líneas onduladas muy extrañas, a su alrededor hay varios piratas muertos y un pequeño pueblo envuelto en llamas –Teach, porque has hecho esto, has matado a tus propios Nakamas- decía un hombre. De 45 años, de largo cabello café en forma de copete, de ojos negros, posee una pequeña barba café y una cicatriz a lado de su ojo derecho.

De complexión delgada, viste un pantalón azul, una playera azul de mangas largas, tiene puesta una banda negra alrededor de su cintura, trae puesto un pañuelo amarillo alrededor de su cuello, tiene puestos unos zapatos cafés –Esta traición no quedara impune, Teach, Padre y los Piratas de Barbablanca no se quedaran con los brazos cruzados- dice el hombre. Un gran rastro de sangre cae de su boca.

 **Comandante de la 4° División de los Piratas de Barbablanca  
"El Hombre de Hierro"  
Thatch  
B 475,000,000.**

-Esto solo fue mala suerte, Thatch, quien hubiera imaginado que la Akuma no Mi que he buscado por años acabaría en las manos de mi mejor amigo, esta fruta es la razón por la cual me uní a los Piratas de Barbablanca- dijo Teach sonriendo. Una expresión de sorpresa está presente en el rostro de Thatch –Nos usaste- decía Thatch sorprendido.

–Por supuesto! Unirme a los Piratas de Barbablanca era la forma más rápida de encontrar esta fruta- dice Teach sonriendo -Ahora que tengo la Yami Yami no Mi en mi poder, ya no es necesario estar con los Piratas de Barbablanca, la segunda parte de mi plan puede comenzar, Zehaha!- dijo Teach sonriendo –Maldito Teach- susurra Thatch enojado.

–Thatch! Tu eres la primera víctima en mi camino, el hombre conocido como Marshall D Teach, el pirata Barbanegra, tiene un solo propósito, tomar la cabeza de Barbablanca, Edward Newgate, Zehaha!- decía Teach sonriendo. Thatch cerro sus ojos por última vez –Es hora de causar caos en el mundo, Barbanegra ha comenzado su camino para convertirse en el Rey de los Piratas, Zehaha!- exclama Teach riendo.

Dos Días Después…

Red Line…

Mary Geoise…

-Los Tres Grandes Poderes que mantienen el Equilibrio del Mundo, los Kaiou, el Ouka Shichibukai y el Cuartel General de la Marina, si alguno de ellos llega a decaer, no sabremos lo que pasara con el mundo- dice un anciano enojado. Calvo de ojos negros, viste un yukata blanco, tiene puestas unas sandalias de maderas, trae una katana en sus manos, tiene puesto unos lentes. Él es Mahatma.

–Kaiou, los Cinco Grandes Emperadores del Nuevo Mundo, los piratas más peligrosos del mundo, Barbablanca, Edward Newgate, el León Dorado, Kinjishi Shiki, el Pelirrojo, Akagami Shanks, el Rey de las Bestias, Hyakuju Kaidou y la Diosa del Mar, Kuja Aishela- dijo un anciano. Calvo de ojos negros, posee una gran cicatriz en su cabeza, tiene un largo bigote blanco y una larga barba blanca, viste un traje negro, trae puestos unos zapatos negros. Él es Gorbachev.

–Ouka Shichibukai, Siete Poderosos Piratas a la orden del Gobierno Mundial, Dracule Mihawk, Boa Hancock, Donquixote Doflamingo, Bartholomew Kuma, Jinbe, Gecko Moriah y Sir Crocodile, sin duda es una fuerza de tener en cuenta- decía un hombre. De pelo rubio corto, de ojos negros, de piel morena, posee un fino bigote y barba rubios, viste un traje negro, tiene puestos unos zapatos negros. Él es Josef.

-El Cuartel General de la Marina, dirigida por el Almirante de la Flota, Sengoku, a su mando están los Tres Almirantes más poderosos de la historia de la Marina, Aokiji, Akainu y Kizaru, la Mayor Fuerza Militar que posee el Gobierno Mundial- dice un anciano. De cabello blanco algo largo, de ojos negros, posee un bigote y una barba blanca, tiene una cicatriz al lado derecho de su frente, viste un traje negro y unos zapatos negros, tiene puesta una boina negra, en sus manos tiene un bastón. Él es Leopold.

–Y aun con ambas organizaciones a nuestro mando, el poder de los Kaiou nos supera en gran medida, si los cinco emperadores se llegaran a juntar contra nosotros, sería un desastre catastrófico- dijo un anciano irritado. De largo cabello blanco, de ojos negros, posee un largo bigote blanco y una larga barba blanca, viste un traje negro, trae puestos unos zapatos negros. Él es Guiseeppe.

 **La Más Alta Autoridad del Gobierno Mundial  
(Mahatma – Leopold – Josef – Gorbachev – Guisseppe)  
"El Gorosei"  
Los Cinco Ancianos**

-Aún tenemos el problema del Ejército Revolucionario, su ideología se extiende alrededor del mundo rápidamente, sin mencionar que el poder del Revolucionario, Dragon y sus Comandantes, Belo Betty, Sabo, Karasu, Donquixote Rosinante y Nico Olvia, no es de subestimarse. Varios reinos han caído bajo el poder de su Fuerza Militar- decía Josef seriamente.

–Zephyr, el Director Ejecutivo del Cipher Pol se está encargando de ellos, pero a este ritmo, este problema se nos puede salir de la manos- dice Gorbachev irritado –El Cipher Pol posee poderosos Agentes, entre ellos están los tres discípulos de Zephyr, los Agentes Stussy, Ain y Gild, son considerados como la Mas Grande Fuerza del Cipher Pol- dijo Josef –Aun así no podemos confiarnos, recuerda que el Ejército Revolucionario posee Comandantes como Karasu y Belo Betty- decía Leopold irritado.

-También está el hecho de que la 4° División de los Piratas de Barbablanca fue destruida por completo, esto sí que es una sorpresa- dice Guiseeppe –Barbanegra, Marshall D Teach, sin duda otro pirata problemático ha aparecido- dijo Gorbachev irritado –Atacar y destruir una parte de la tripulación de uno de los Kaiou no es nada fácil, el nombre de Barbanegra se hará sonar mucho- decía Mahatma.

-Existen piratas capaces de darle pelea a los Kaiou, la más sobresaliente de ellos sin duda es Gran Mama, Charlotte Linlin- dice Gorbachev –No podemos ignorar a los otros, el Héroe de los Esclavos Fisher Tiger, la Reina Guerrera Yesta Hildegarde, el Taladro Don Chinjao, Brazos Largos Shuzo y el Aventurero Morley, son piratas a tener en cuenta- dijo Leopald seriamente.

-Creo que podemos unir a Marshall D Teach a este grupo de piratas, ser capaz de destruir a toda una división de los Piratas de Barbablanca no es algo sencillo- decía Guisseppe –Parece ser que el Comandante de la 4° División de los Piratas de Barbablanca, Thatch, murió durante la batalla- dice Josef -El pirata Barbanegra, no podemos tener a un hombre tan peligroso en libertad- dijo Leopold. El sostiene un cartel de Se Busca en sus manos.

–Marshall D Teach, otro hombre con el poder de romper el Equilibrio entre los Tres Grandes Poderes ha aparecido, los D son personas muy problemáticas- decía Mahatma irritado –También debemos observar los movimientos de Gran Mama, ha estado muy sospechosa estos últimos días, ella aún sigue reuniendo aliados y conquistando islas para expandir su territorio- dice Guiseeppe.

East Blue…

Shell Town…

Luffy, Nami, Robin y Koby caminan por la calles de Shell Town con gran tranquilidad, Luffy y Koby platican, mientras que Nami checa un mapa y Robin lee las noticias del periódico –Luffy-San, que es lo que vienen hacer a Shell Town?- pregunta Koby confundido –Hemos venido por nuestro siguiente Nakama, pienso reclutar a Roronoa Zoro- responde Luffy sonriendo.

-Eh! Roronoa Zoro!- exclama Koby asustado. Al mencionar el nombre de Zoro, todos los aldeanos brincaron del susto –Luffy-San! Zoro es un Cazador de Piratas, te matara al instante, es un demonio con una espada- dijo Koby asustado –Si es tan bueno como dicen los rumores, por esa razón lo quiero en mi tripulación- decía Luffy sonriendo –No será tan fácil, Luffy-San, Roronoa Zoro está bajo la custodia del Capitán de la Marina, Morgan- dice Koby.

Al escuchar el nombre de Morgan, los aldeanos brincaron del susto –Eh?- exclama Koby confundido –Porque están asustados- dijo Koby confundido –Koby, así como hay piratas malos, también hay piratas buenos, así como hay marinos buenos, también hay marinos malos, recuerda siempre eso- decía Luffy seriamente –Eso no tiene sentido- dice Koby suspirando –Luffy, será mejor que veas esto- dijo Robin. Ella le entrego el periódico a Luffy.

 _Traición en los Piratas de Barbablanca_

 _Marshall D Teach, miembro de los Piratas de Barbablanca, traiciono a su tripulación destruyendo a toda la 4° División de los Piratas de Barbablanca, el Comandante de la 4° División, Thatch, murió durante el combate. Se le ha declarado como un pirata altamente peligroso, la Marina ha iniciado la búsqueda del pirata, Barbanegra._

 _Se Busca Vivo o Muerto  
"Barbanegra" Marshall D Teach  
B 500,000,000._

 _Ejecutivos del Ejército Revolucionario Capturados_

 _Los miembros del Ejército Revolucionario, Emporio Ivankov e Inazuma, fueron capturados por los Agentes del Cipher Pol, Ain, Stussy y Gild, actualmente se dirigen a la máxima prisión de seguridad, Impel Down, bajo la custodia del Director Ejecutivo del Cipher Pol, Zephyr. El Gobierno Mundial sigue en la búsqueda del Líder del Ejército Revolucionario, Dragon._

 _Los Piratas del León Dorado en Movimiento_

 _Desde hace semanas, los Piratas de la Flota del León Dorado se han visto en la primera parte del Grand Line, incluso sus Seis Comandantes han sido vistos en el Paraíso. La Marina está en máxima seguridad, los Almirantes de la Marina están en guardia en precaución a una batalla a gran escala contra el Kaiou, el León Dorado, Kinjishi Shiki._

- _Barbanegra_ \- pensó Luffy enojado -Parece que hay mucha gente en movimiento, debemos estar preparados para cuando entremos al Grand Line, tenemos que ir por Zoro lo más rápido posible, Luffy- decía Nami seriamente –Luffy-San, si piensas reclutar a Zoro, eso significa que también reclutaras a su compañera- dice Koby. Unas expresiones de sorpresa aparecieron en los rostros de Luffy, Nami y Robin –Compañera!- exclaman Luffy y Nami confundidos.

-No lo saben, hablo de la Cazadora Silenciosa, Kuina- dijo Koby –Kuina!- exclaman Luffy y Nami sorprendidos. Una expresión de sorpresa está presente en el rostro de Robin – _Parece ser que encontramos otro cambio en la línea de tiempo_ \- piensa Robin sorprendida –Esto no me lo esperaba- decía Nami sorprendida. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Luffy, el sujeto fuertemente su sombrero de paja con su mano.

- _Kuina, la amiga de la infancia de Zoro, si ella es su compañera, eso significa que ha estado entrenando junto a Zoro. Debo suponer que será realmente fuerte, necesitaremos hacer un pequeño cambio de planes_ \- pensó Luffy sonriendo –Que interesante, parece ser que conseguiremos dos nuevos Nakamas- dice Luffy sonriendo. Nami y Robin observaron a Luffy con unas bellas sonrisas presente en sus rostros.

* * *

 **Las habilidades de Luffy aun quedaran como un secreto, pero puedo decirles que tiene un mejor control del Haki.**

 **Nami ha comido una Akuma no Mi, la Rai Rai no Mi. Es una Paramecia, la cual le permite crear rayos de cualquier parte de su cuerpo, no tiene nada que ver con la Goro Goro no mi, la cual es una Logia, aunque se puede decir que la Rai Rai no mi es una variación de la Goro Goro no Mi pero en menor escala. En los últimos 8 años, Nami aprendió a usar Haki, aunque aun no lo domina por completo y aprendió el Rokushiki, combinándolo con el poder de la Rai Rai no Mi, ha creado sus propias técnicas y estilo de pelea.**

 **Robin, durante su estancia con el Ejercito Revolucionario, aprendió a usar Haki y el estilo de pelea, Ryuusouken, su resistencia y su combate cuerpo a cuerpo han mejorado en gran medida, aunque aun no se sabe si puede combinar su estilo de lucha con los poderes de su Akuma no Mi.**

 **Los Tres Grandes Poderes se mantienen casi igual, solo una diferencia entre los Yonkou, que ahora serán llamados Kaiou (Emperadores del Mar), ya que Gokou no me gusto, como ven Gran Mama quedo fuera con Kuja Aishela ocupando su lugar, mientras que Kinjishi Shiki es la nueva incorporación.**

 **Las tres noticias del periódico les recomiendo que las recuerden, ya que de esas noticias dependerán los Arco de Alabasta, Skypiea y Ennies Lobby.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**


	3. Ideales

**Hola de Nuevo! Aquí un Nuevo Capitulo!**

 **Antes de empezar quiero aclarar algo.**

 **El Cipher Pol no sera una organización en divisiones, es decir, no existe el CP0, CP5 o CP9, sera una sola organización conformada por Agentes y dirigidos por un Director Ejecutivo, simplemente conocido como Cipher Pol. Una gran referencia a la CIA.**

 **Hoy veremos a Roronoa Zoro y Kuina, haber que nos demostraran!**

 **Ademas! Empieza el movimiento de grandes figuras! Averigüemos quienes son!**

* * *

Capítulo 2 – Ideales

 _La Voluntad Heredera!_

 _La Era del Destino y los Sueños de la Gente, siempre y cuando la gente siga persiguiendo el significado de la libertad!_

 _Estos nunca dejaran de existir!_

Nuevo Mundo…

Gran Tesoro…

-El hombre que lo ha conseguido todo en este mundo, el Rey de los Piratas, Gold Roger- dice una hermosa mujer. De 48 años, de largo cabello negro liso, de ojos morados, posee un cuerpo esbelto, grandes pechos Copa-D, una cintura delgada y largas piernas, viste un hakama rojo, un gi blanco muy largo, trae puestos unos tacones rojos, encima trae puesta una capa negra que cubre su cuerpo por completo, en su cintura trae una larga katana negra.

 **Kaiou  
La Mujer Más Cercana A Dios  
Capitana de los Piratas de la Luna  
"La Diosa del Mar"  
Kuja Aishela  
B 2,400,750,000.**

-Aún recuerdo el día de su ejecución como si fuera sido ayer- dijo Aishela sonriendo –Gold Roger caminando hacia su muerte con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, se sostuvo en alto como un orgulloso guerrero- decía Aishela sonriendo –Incluso en sus peores momentos, Gold Roger siempre sonrió ante el peligro. La Voluntad de D aun es un enigma, el día que se descubra la verdad, el mundo cambiara- dice Aishela sonriendo.

 _Un hombre de 53 años, de largo cabello negro, de ojos negros, posee un largo bigote negro, tiene un cuerpo atlético y musculoso, viste un pantalón negro, una playera verde de mangas largas, tiene puesta una banda azul alrededor de su cintura, trae puestas unas botas negras, encima tiene puesta una capa roja de capitán con detalles dorados, alrededor de sus muñecas trae puestas unas esposas._

 _ **El Hombre Que Lo Conquisto Todo  
Capitán de los Piratas de Roger  
"El Rey de los Piratas"  
Gol D Roger**_

 _-Cuáles son tus últimas palabras?- pregunta un soldado. Roger observo al soldado con una gran sonrisa en su rostro –Me puedes quitar las esposas, me están incomodando- dijo Roger sonriendo –No puedo hacer eso!- exclama el soldado –Para que querría escaparme ahora, no tiene sentido, pero qué más da- susurro Roger suspirando. Él se sentó en la torre de ejecución –Bueno, terminemos con esto- decía Roger sonriendo._

 _Los soldados prepararon sus espadas –Oye, Rey de los Piratas!- grito una persona –Que hiciste con tu tesoro? Está en algún lugar del Grand Line, tú lo tienes, no es así. El más grande tesoro del mundo- dice la persona –Insolente! Guarda silencio!- exclama el soldado enojado –El_ _ **One Piece**_ _!- grito la persona emocionada._

 _-Hahaha! Mi tesoro?- reía Roger divertido –Es suficiente, guarda silencio- dijo el soldado –Si lo quieren, lo pueden tener, vayan y búsquenlo, lo deje todo en ese lugar- decía Roger sonriendo –Ejecución!- grita el soldado. Ambos soldados enterraron un par de espadas en el pecho de Roger –Oh!- exclaman las personas emocionadas._

-Ese fue el día que todo comenzó, la Gran Era de los Piratas- dice Aishela sonriendo. En ese momento, una persona apareció frente a Aishela, es una hermosa mujer, de 40 años, de largo cabello naranja ondulado, de ojos rojos, posee un cuerpo esbelto, grandes pechos Copa-D, una cintura delgada y largas piernas, viste un pantalón blanco, una blusa negra de tirantes, trae puestos unos tacones negros, encima tiene puesta una capa blanca de la Marina.

 **Vicealmirante del Cuartel General de la Marina  
"El Halcón Blanco"  
Kurenai**

-Ha pasado tiempo, Aishela- dijo Kurenai sonriendo –Un año si no me equivoco, Kurenai- decía Aishela sonriendo –Y bien, para que me has llamado, me estoy arriesgando mucho al contactarme contigo- dice Kurenai seriamente. Una expresión seria apareció en el rostro de Aishela –En las próximas semanas o meses, Kinjishi Shiki empezara a moverse, está planeando un gran golpe- dijo Aishela seriamente.

–Lo sabemos, hemos visto los movimientos de sus Comandantes de Flota- decía Kurenai seriamente. Aishela saco dos sobres blancos –En estos sobres están registrados los próximos movimientos de Kinjishi Shiki, son las razones por las cuales ha separado a sus Comandantes de Flota- dice Aishela. Kurenai reviso uno de los dos sobres, una expresión de sorpresa apareció en su rostro.

-El Proyecto SIQ, que demonios es esto- dijo Kurenai sorprendida –El resto de la información está ahí escrita, pero creo que debes enfocarte más en el segundo sobre- decía Aishela. Kurenai saco lo escrito en el segundo sobre, su expresión de sorpresa cambio rápidamente a una de preocupación –Esta información es real, Aishela, si lo es, todo el mundo corre peligro- dice Kurenai preocupada.

-El Proyecto AW, sin duda alguna es el plan maestro de Kinjishi Shiki, si él llega a cumplir su cometido, nadie estará a salvo- dijo Aishela seriamente. Una mirada decidida apareció en el rostro de Kurenai –Nico Olvia y Nico Robin, las sobrevivientes de Ohara, ambas son las llaves para completar el Proyecto AW- decía Kurenai. Ella seguía leyendo lo escrito –No es necesario que capture a ambas, con una de ella es suficiente, Kinjishi Shiki muy pronto las buscara- dice Aishela seriamente.

-Te recomiendo que lleves esta información al Almirante de la Flota, Sengoku, si los Ancianos se enteran de esto, esta situación se volverá peor. Necesitan movilizar a los Almirantes y al Cipher Pol para poder encontrar rápidamente a Nico Olvia y a Nico Robin- dijo Aishela. Kurenai observo a Aishela con calma –Encontrarlas no será fácil, el Ejército Revolucionario ha estado borrando sus rastros por años- decía Kurenai.

Kurenai observo a Aishela con una expresión seria –Que es lo que quieres a cambio de esta información?- pregunta Kurenai. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Aishela –No necesito nada por ahora, Kurenai- responde Aishela sonriendo. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Kurenai –Que estas tramando, Aishela- dice Kurenai seriamente. Aishela comenzó a retirarse –El Mundo necesita cambiar, Kurenai- dijo Aishela seriamente.

East Blue…

Shell Town…

-Así que en este lugar esta capturado Zoro- decía Luffy –Estas seguro de esto, Luffy-San, él es un hombre muy peligroso- dice Koby asustado –No deberías de preocuparte por Luffy, Koby, él es realmente fuerte- dijo Robin sonriendo –Mientras se encargan de reclutar a Zoro y a Kuina, me infiltrare dentro de la base para recuperar el mapa a Grand Line, con mi velocidad será fácil- decía Nami sonriendo.

- _ **Shunpo**_ \- exclama Nami. Pequeños rayos podían verse alrededor de sus pies, ella desapareció en un instante, Luffy y Robin saltaron la muralla de la base entrando al lugar, Koby escalo un poco quedando en la parte superior de la muralla –Ahí está- susurra Robin sonriendo –Eso no puede ser posible, lo más seguro es que este encerrado en un calabozo- susurro Koby asustado. El observo a una persona atada a un poste de madera.

Es un hombre de 19 años, de cabello verde corto, de ojos negros, posee un cuerpo atlético y musculoso, viste un pantalón verde oscuro, tiene puesta una faja verde alrededor de su cintura, viste una playera blanca de mangas cortas, trae puestas unas botas negras, en su cabeza tiene puesto un pañuelo verde. Su fría mirada observa con atención a Koby, Robin y Luffy.

 **Cazarecompensas  
"El Cazador de Piratas"  
Roronoa Zoro**

Una expresión de miedo apareció en el rostro de Koby –Es el! Ese pañuelo en su cabeza y esa aura terrorífica a su alrededor, él es Roronoa Zoro- dice Koby asustado. Luffy y Robin empezaron a caminar hacia Zoro –Esperen! Si lo liberan podría destruir el pueblo si lo deseara!- exclama Koby asustado. Luffy y Robin están frente a Zoro, una mirada seria apareció en el rostro de Luffy.

-Tu eres el Cazador de Piratas, Roronoa Zoro?- pregunto Luffy –Quien pregunta?- pregunta Zoro sonriendo –Soy Monkey D Luffy, el hombre que se convertirá en el Rey de los Piratas- responde Luffy decidido. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Zoro –Tienes que estar bromeando- dijo Zoro sonriendo –Te parece que bromeo- decía Luffy seriamente. Una gran presión apareció alrededor del lugar.

- _El realmente lo dice enserio_ \- pensó Zoro sorprendido. El observo a Luffy con atención - _Qué demonios es esta sensación que siento alrededor de él, siento una enorme presión tratando de aplastarme_ \- piensa Zoro. Unas pequeñas gotas de sudor caen por el rostro de Zoro, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro –Eres fuerte- dice Zoro sonriendo –Lo sé- dijo Luffy sonriendo – _Esta sensación, Haoushoku Haki, ni siquiera he sentido un cambio en su Haki, como es que lo está usando_ \- pensó Robin confundida.

En ese momento, una mujer apareció frente a Luffy, ella agito una katana blanca hacia Luffy, Robin observo el movimiento, ella se movió rápidamente – _ **Ryuuken**_ \- exclama Robin. Antes de que la katana tocara a Luffy, Robin detuvo la katana con sus dedos –Lo siento, pero no permitiré que toques a Luffy- decía Robin sonriendo –Ustedes son peligrosos, no puedo permitir que se acerquen a Zoro- dice una voz femenina.

Es una mujer de 20 años, de largo cabello oscuro atado en una cola de caballo, de ojos negros, posee un cuerpo esbelto, grandes pechos Copa-D, una cintura delgada y largas piernas, viste un vestido azul sin mangas, posee un gran escote en V dejando a la vista sus pechos, tiene una abertura en V hacia abajo en la parte baja del vestido dejando a la vista su pierna, debajo del vestido tiene puesto un mini-short negro, trae una banda negra alrededor de su cintura, tiene puestos unos tacones blancos.

 **Cazarecompensas  
"La Cazadora Silenciosa"  
Kuina**

-Ella es la Cazadora Silenciosa, Kuina- dijo Koby asustado. Luffy y Robin observaron a Kuina con atención, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Luffy –Ella es fuerte- decía Luffy sonriendo –Si, lo es- dice Robin sonriendo – _Es buena, no pude sentir su presencia con mi Kenbunshoku Haki hasta que ataco a Luffy, su instinto asesino fue lo que la delato, empiezo a entender porque la llaman la Cazadora Silenciosa_ \- pensó Robin sonriendo.

Kuina observo a Robin con una expresión seria – _Tienes que estar bromeando, ella detuvo mi katana con solo sus dedos_ \- piensa Kuina sorprendida. Kuina observo a Luffy con una expresión nerviosa presente en su rostro – _Ese chico es peligroso, por solo unos segundos, sentí una presencia abrumadora alrededor de él, es casi como si su sola presencia quisiera aplastarme_ \- pensó Kuina nerviosa.

Kuina en un rápido movimiento de su mano empezó a sacar su segunda katana, pero Robin pudo observar su movimiento, ella levanto su pierna, su tacón golpeo el mango de la segunda katana de Kuina antes de que la sacara por completo de su funda, una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Kuina, Robin coloco su mano libre cerca de la garganta de Kuina –Si yo fuera tú, no pensaría en el siguiente movimiento, puede ser fatal- susurra Robin fríamente.

- _Pensar que ya están en ese nivel, ambos fueron capaces de sentir mi Haoushoku Haki, incluso en su estado más débil, aunque también pudo haber sido su instinto de sobrevivencia_ \- piensa Luffy sonriendo –Realmente son muy fuertes, estoy buscando miembros para mi tripulación pirata, quieren unirse a mi grupo- dijo Luffy sonriendo. Robin soltó la katana de Kuina y la dejo en libertad, unas expresiones de sorpresa aparecieron en los rostros de Kuina y Zoro.

-Piratas- decía Kuina sorprendida –Lo siento, pero no pienso convertirme en un pirata- dice Zoro desafiante –Ser un pirata no es tan malo, es mi sueño después de todo- dijo Luffy sonriendo –Incluso así, no pienso unirme a ti, tengo un objetivo que lograr, necesito permanecer vivo hasta cumplir mi sueño- decía Zoro desafiante –Ya veo- susurra Luffy sonriendo –Ustedes, que hacen aquí!- grito una voz masculina.

Es un joven de 20 años, de cabello rubio peinado en un estilo tipo hongo, de ojos negros, él es completamente flaco, viste un traje purpura, trae puestos unos zapatos negros. El joven viene acompañado de un grupo de diez Marinos –Deberían de saber que está prohibido ayudar a los prisioneros, acaso quieren que se lo diga a mi padre- decía el joven sonriendo arrogante.

 **Hijo del Capitán de la Marina de Shell Town  
Helmeppo**

-Es el hijo idiota del Capitán- dice Zoro irritado. Una expresión de enojo apareció en el rostro de Helmeppo –Maldito Roronoa, tenía pensado ejecutarte antes de que terminara el mes, pero he cambiado de opinión. Tu ejecución será en este momento, Marinos disparen!- exclama Helmeppo enojado.

Los Marinos apuntaron con sus rifles hacia el grupo, una mirada seria apareció en el rostro de Luffy, una onda de energía emerge de Luffy abarcando todo el lugar, los cuerpos de Kuina y Zoro temblaron al instante al sentir la onda de energía, los Marinos empezaron a caer inconscientes uno por uno.

- _Esa sensación, fue la misma de antes_ \- pensó Kuina sorprendida. Ella no podía detener el temblor de su cuerpo – _Quien demonios es ese chico_ \- piensa Zoro sorprendido. Su cuerpo no paraba de temblar – _Como lo suponía, su Haoushoku Haki es más fuerte que antes_ \- pensó Robin sonriendo. Ella observo como su mano temblaba –Que está pasando!- exclama Helmeppo sorprendido.

-No me interesa si eres el hijo de un Capitán o un Almirante, no permitiré que lastimes a mis Nakamas- dijo Luffy enojado. El lanzo un golpe dándole de lleno en el rostro de Helmeppo, por la fuerza salió volando estrellándose en una pared de la base, el cayo inconsciente al instante –No importa si tienen mala fama, nunca debes arrepentirte de tus actos, ese es el camino que debes seguir para cumplir tus sueños- decía Luffy decidido.

-Y díganme, cuáles son sus sueños?- pregunta Luffy. Zoro y Kuina observaron a Luffy, una mirada decidida apareció en sus rostros –Me convertiré en el Mejor Espadachín del Mundo!- exclaman Zoro y Kuina decididos. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Luffy –Me parece increíble, pero si se quedan en el East Blue nunca podrán cumplirlo. Vengan conmigo al Grand Line y cumplan sus sueños- dice Luffy sonriendo.

Zoro y Kuina se observaron, un suspiro emerge de sus bocas –Muy bien, nos uniremos a ti, de igual manera después de este incidente seremos considerados criminales- dijo Kuina suspirando –Uno de nosotros será el Mejor Espadachín del Mundo, si por alguna razón te interpones en nuestro objetivo, nosotros mismos te mataremos- decía Zoro desafiante –Los Mejores Espadachines del Mundo, me parece perfecto- dice Luffy sonriendo.

Kuina y Zoro observaron a Luffy con unas expresiones de confusión –Ambos serán parte de la tripulación del futuro Rey de los Piratas, si no fueran los mejores, estaría decepcionado- dijo Luffy sonriendo –Buena respuesta- decía Zoro sonriendo. Robin observo la base de la marina –Luffy, hay mucho movimiento dentro de la base- dice Robin –Es verdad, Nami ya ha tardado mucho- dijo Luffy.

Dentro de la Base…

Nami está dentro de la habitación del Capitán de la Marina, ella abrió una caja fuerte, dentro de ella encontró un pequeño mapa –Les gane a los Piratas de Buggy- decía Nami sonriendo –Parece que tenemos un pequeño gato escurridizo en mi habitación, creo que tienes algo que me pertenece, me lo tendrás que devolver- dice un hombre enojado.

De 42 años, de cabello rubio corto, de ojos negros, de piel morena, posee un cuerpo atlético y musculoso, viste un pantalón negro, unas botas negras, una playera verde sin mangas, encima trae una capa blanca de la Marina, su mano derecha está remplazada por una gran hacha –El robar se considera un delito muy grave- dijo el hombre enojado.

 **Capitán del Cuartel General de la Marina  
"Brazo de Hacha"  
Morgan**

Una sonrisa está presente en el rostro de Nami –Robar suena como una palabra muy fuerte y mal usada, porque mejor no lo llamamos cambio de dueño, suena mejor no- decía Nami sonriendo –Mocosa insolente!- exclama Morgan enojado. El agito su hacha hacia Nami – _ **Shunpo**_ \- exclama Nami. Ella desapareció en un instante esquivando el ataque de Morgan –Atrapen a esa ladrona!- grita Morgan furioso.

Nami empezó a correr por los pasillos de la base, ella subió las escaleras yendo hacia el techo, los Marinos comenzaron a perseguirla –No tienes escapatoria- dice un Marino. Nami observo una enorme estatua con la apariencia de Morgan en medio del techo de la base –Que te parece, es la representación de mi poder, soy el hombre con mayor rango en esta base- dijo Morgan sonriendo.

-El rango en este mundo lo es todo, soy el hombre más fuerte de esta base, nadie puede superarme, ante mi poder solo eres una simple basura- decía Morgan sonriendo. Una fría mirada apareció en el rostro de Nami –Que pasa con las personas del pueblo- dice Nami fríamente –Son simple peones que sirven para alabar mi grandeza, simples peones que nacieron para obedecer mis órdenes- dijo Morgan sonriendo.

 _Una pequeña Nami de 11 años esta acostada en el suelo, ella respiraba con algo de dificultad, frente a ella se encuentra Kurenai sonriendo –Haz mejorado mucho en tres años, a este paso dominaras el Rokushiki rápidamente- decía Kurenai sonriendo. Nami observo a Kurenai con una expresión seria en su rostro._

 _-Mama, porque razón eres una Oficial de la Marina?- pregunto Nami interesada. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Kurenai, una bella sonrisa apareció en su rostro -Es una buena pregunta, desde muy pequeña siempre fui una mujer muy fuerte, deseo usar mi fuerza para proteger a los que no pueden defenderse por su cuenta- responde Kurenai sonriendo._

 _-Ser una Oficial de la Marina me permite cumplir mi objetivo- dice Kurenai sonriendo –Si quieres cumplir tu sueño de dibujar el Mapa del Mundo, nunca abandones tus ideales, Nami, si los abandonas, estoy segura que no te gustara la persona en la que te llegues a convertir. Solo cree en ti y confía en tu propia fuerza- dijo Kurenai sonriendo._

-Tú no eres nada comparado con ella- susurra Nami enojada –Que tanto esperan, acaben con esa ladrona- decía Morgan. Los Marinos apuntaron a Nami con sus rifles – _ **Raizan**_ \- exclama Nami. Ella agito su pierna, un enorme corte de rayos atravesó a los Marinos electrocutándolos –No puede ser, una usuaria de una Akuma no Mi- dice Morgan sorprendido –Es un demonio- dijo un Marino asustado -Esa estatua debe caer- decía Nami enojada – _ **Houtengeki**_ \- exclama Nami.

Una enorme lanza de rayos apareció en la mano de Nami, ella lanzo la lanza de rayos hacia la estatua de Morgan, la lanza dio de lleno en la estatua partiéndola a la mitad, una expresión de furia apareció en el rostro de Morgan –Maldita mocosa!- exclama Morgan furioso. El agito su hacha hacia Nami – _ **Tekkai**_ \- exclama Nami. El hacha dio de lleno en el brazo de Nami, pero ella salió sin ningún rasguño.

-No puede ser- dice Morgan sorprendido. Los Marinos se lanzaron hacia Nami con sus espadas en manos – _ **Denryu**_ \- exclama Nami. Ella coloco su mano en el suelo, de su mano emergen algunos rayos que empezaron a correr por el suelo, todos los Marinos fueron atrapados por los rayos electrocutándolos –Aunque hayas comido una Akuma no Mi no eres nada ante mi poder- dijo Morgan arrogante.

- _ **Strong Axe**_ \- exclama Morgan. El agito su hacha hacia Nami, ella solo se hace a un lado esquivando el ataque, el hacha golpeo el suelo, un enorme corte apareció en el suelo –Capitán de la Marina, Morgan, eres realmente débil- decía Nami – _ **Raiken**_ \- exclama Nami. Su mano fue envuelta en rayos, ella lanzo un golpe hacia Morgan dándole de lleno en el estómago, los rayos del golpe recorrieron el cuerpo de Morgan por completo.

Un gran rastro de sangre emerge de la boca de Morgan, por la fuerza del golpe, Morgan salió volando del techo estrellándose en el suelo cerca de Luffy y los demás, Nami observo a un inconsciente Morgan desde el techo de la base –Una persona como tú no tiene el derecho de llamarse un Marino- dice Nami enojada. Ella salto desde el techo cayendo con tranquilidad en el suelo.

-Estas bien, Nami?- pregunta Luffy. Una sonrisa está presente en el rostro de Nami –Estoy bien, Luffy, digamos que solo baje un poco de mi ira con el Capitán Morgan, su actitud superior me hizo enojar- responde Nami suspirando –Puedo entender eso, él puede ser realmente molesto- dijo Luffy –Alguien ha visto a Koby?- pregunta Robin –Aquí estoy- decía Koby. El viene saliendo de la base de la Marina, en sus manos trae tres katanas, una negra y dos rojas.

-Mientras luchaban contra los Marinos aproveche la distracción para recuperar las espadas de Zoro- dice Koby –Hiciste un buen trabajo, Koby- dijo Luffy sonriendo. Zoro rompió sus ataduras usando su fuerza bruta, Koby le entrego sus tres espadas –Parece que todo termino- decía Kuina suspirando. En ese momento, un grupo de Marinos apareció frente a Luffy y los demás, un Marino dio unos pasos al frente –Soy el segundo al mando de esta base, soy el Teniente Sheppar- dice el Marino.

-Les agradezco que hayan derrotado al Capitán Morgan y acabado con su tiranía, pero tengo entendido que son piratas- dijo Sheppar seriamente –Así es, somos los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja- decía Luffy sonriendo –En ese caso, les pediré de favor que abandonen esta isla lo más rápido posible, nosotros los dejaremos ir sin ningún problema- dice Sheppar seriamente –Saben que nosotros podemos acabar con ustedes fácilmente- dijo Kuina irritada.

-Eso solo ocasionara más problemas, Kuina-San, nos marcharemos con tranquilidad- decía Robin. Luffy se acercó a Sheppar –Antes de irnos, me gustaría que me hiciera un favor- dice Luffy seriamente –Cual sería?- pregunta Sheppar confundido. Luffy observo a Koby –Salve a este chico hace unos días de los Piratas de Alvida, su sueño siempre ha sido convertirse en un Marino. Le puede permitir tratar de cumplir su sueño- explico Luffy seriamente.

-No podemos aceptar eso, Teniente, puede ser un infiltrado- dijo un Marino. Sheppar observo a Luffy y luego a Koby –Dijiste que lo salvaste de los Piratas de Alvida, que paso con ellos?- pregunto Sheppar –Los derrotamos- responde Luffy. Un suspiro emerge de la boca de Sheppar –Muy bien, aceptare tu oferta- decía Sheppar. Luffy inclino su cabeza en forma de respeto –Se lo agradezco- dice Luffy sonriendo. Él se acercó a Koby.

-Bueno, Koby, parece que aquí es donde se separan nuestros caminos- dijo Luffy sonriendo. Un par de lágrimas caen de los ojos de Koby, el inclina su cabeza ante Luffy –Te agradezco por todo lo que has hecho por mí, Luffy-San!- exclama Koby agradecido –Un Marino inclinando su cabeza ante un pirata, nunca había visto algo así- decía Zoro sonriendo –Cállate idiota! Arruinas el momento- dice Kuina suspirando.

Robin y Nami se acercan a Luffy y Koby –Asegúrate de convertirte en un buen Marino, Koby, si quiero que alguien nos atrape un día, me gustaría que fueras tu- dijo Robin sonriendo –Recuerda siempre seguir tus ideales, Koby, si no lo haces terminaras como Morgan- decía Nami sonriendo. Un sonrojo está presente en el rostro de Koby –No se preocupen, no lo hare- dice Koby sonriendo –Cuiden bien de Luffy-San- dijo Koby.

-No te preocupes por eso- decía Nami sonriendo. Ella abrazo a Luffy por su espalda –Este idiota no se separara de nosotras fácilmente- dice Nami sonriendo –Oye! Aún estoy aquí- dijo Luffy irritado –Fufufu!- ríe Robin divertida –Una cosa más, Teniente Sheppar- decía Luffy. El saco una carta de su bolsillo, él se la entregó a Sheppar –Después de este incidente, lo más seguro es que alguien de alto rango venga a inspeccionar el lugar, le puede entregar esta carta- dice Luffy.

-Muy bien- dijo Sheppar confundido –Bueno, es momento de retirarnos- decía Luffy. Ellos comenzaron alejarse de la base de la Marina –Ustedes son piratas muy extraños- dice Kuina confundida –Quieres decir que no somos malos como los demás- dijo Nami sonriendo –Solo queremos libertad, por esta razón nos volvimos piratas, cada uno de nosotros tiene un sueño que cumplir- decía Robin sonriendo. Una gran sonrisa está presente en el rostro de Luffy.

Grand Line…

Marineford. Cuartel General de la Marina…

Un anciano de 76 años está comiendo una bolsa de galletas, de cabello blanco corto, de ojos negros, posee una cicatriz a lado de su ojo izquierdo, tiene un cuerpo atlético y musculoso, viste un traje blanco con una camisa azul por debajo, tiene puestos unos zapatos negros, encima una capa blanca de la Marina.

 **Vicealmirante del Cuartel General de la Marina  
El Héroe de la Marina  
"El Puño"  
Monkey D Garp**

-Vicealmirante Garp, tenemos un reporte del East Blue- dice una mujer. De 32 años, de largo cabello rosa, de ojos cafés, posee un cuerpo esbelto, grandes pechos Copa-D, una cintura delgada y largas piernas, tiene sus labios pintados de labial rojo, viste un traje tinto con una camisa blanca debajo, trae puestos unos guantes negros y unas botas negras, encima trae puesta una capa blanca de la Marina.

 **Capitana del Cuartel General de la Marina  
"Jaula Negra"  
Hina**

-Que ha pasado, Hina?- pregunto Garp –Hace unos minutos nos mandaron un reporte de la Base de la Marina de Shell Town del East Blue, el Capitán Morgan fue derrotado por un grupo de tres piratas y dos cazarecompensas- responde Hina –El pueblo de Shell Town está bien- dijo Garp preocupado –El pueblo se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, solo unos leves daños dentro de la base- decía Hina –No entiendo el problema, Hina- dice Garp confundido.

-El Teniente Sheppar nos ha informado que desde hace tres años, el Capitán Morgan ha usado su rango para esclavizar a sus soldados y a los habitantes del pueblo- explico Hina –Porque no habían informado de esto antes- dijo Garp enojado –Parece ser que todos los informes tenían que pasar por las manos del Capitán Morgan antes de entregarlos al Cuartel General- decía Hina.

Un enorme suspiro emerge de la boca de Garp –Ya veo, diles que preparen mi barco e informa a Sengoku que hare un viaje hacia el East Blue- dice Garp –Si Señor!- exclama Hina –También informa a Kurenai sobre esta situación, puede ser que le interese- dijo Garp –La Vicealmirante Kurenai- decía Hina confundida –Ella también proviene del East Blue, con esta situación puede ser que se enoje un poco, Wahaha!- dice Garp riendo.

Grand Line…

Isla Foolshout…

-Así que esta es la isla natal de Koala, quien hubiera pensado que esta isla estaría relacionada con el tráfico de personas, incluso los Nobles Mundiales están relacionados- dijo una hermosa mujer. De 45 años, de cabello blanco corto que llega hasta sus hombros, posee un largo mechón de cabello que cae por el lado derecho de su rostro, este llega hasta sus pechos, posee un cuerpo esbelto, grandes pechos Copa-D, una cintura delgada y largas piernas.

Viste una chaqueta negra tipo gabardina que llega hasta sus muslos, posee un escote en V que deja a la vista parte de sus pechos, trae puesto un mini-short negro y unas medias negras, tiene puestos unos tacones negros y unos guantes negros. Ella saco un pequeño Den Den Mushi negro de su gabardina –La misión ha sido un éxito, en este momento los rehenes rescatados se dirigen hacia Baltigo- decía la mujer sonriendo.

 **Comandante del Sur del Ejército Revolucionario  
"La Luz de la Revolución"  
Nico Olvia  
B 570,000,000.**

-Excelente trabajo como siempre, Olvia- dice una voz en el Den Den Mushi. Olvia cuelga rápidamente –Los Nobles Mundiales, mejor conocidos como los Tenryuubitos, ellos llevan la sangre de los 20 Fundadores del Gobierno Mundial. Hace 800 años, 20 Reyes crearon una gran organización llamada, el Gobierno Mundial, desde entonces los Tenryuubitos, año tras año, abusan de su gran influencia para hacer lo que les plazca- decía Olvia enojada.

Alrededor de Olvia está un pueblo destrozado cubierto en llamas, cientos de cuervos se pueden observar volando alrededor del pueblo, hay varias personas uniformadas militarmente muertas en el suelo –Es increíble lo que pueden llegar a ser los Tenryuubito, vender y tirar personas como si no fueran nada, para ellos las personas son seres inferiores que nacieron para servirles y complacerlos- dice un hombre.

De 37 años, de cabello rubio corto, de ojos negros, posee una gran altura, un cuerpo delgado y atlético, viste un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca de mangas largas, tiene puesto un gorro negro y unos zapatos negros, encima trae puesta una larga capa hecha de plumas negras, trae puestos unos lentes negro, él se encuentra fumando un cigarro –Esto es lo que tratamos de detener, la injusticia del mundo y los privilegios de los Tenryuubitos- dijo Olvia seriamente.

 **Comandante del Oeste del Ejército Revolucionario  
"El Silencio Absoluto"  
Donquixote Rosinante  
B 525,000,000.**

Rosinante observo a Olvia –Dime Olvia, entiendo que tú y tu hija fueron salvadas por el Ejército Revolucionario, pero cuál es la verdadera razón por la cual te uniste al Ejercito- decía Rosinante seriamente. Una fría expresión apareció en el rostro de Olvia, una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro –Déjame te respondo tu pregunta contándote una historia, la historia de Ohara- dice Olvia sonriendo. Una expresión de confusión apareció en el rostro de Rosinante.

-Hace 800 años, justo después del Siglo Vacío, apareció una organización conocida actualmente como el Gobierno Mundial. Mi pueblo, la gente de Ohara llego a decodificar la historia antigua escrita en diversos poneglyph, llegamos a descubrir la existencia de un poderoso y orgulloso reino, pero los registros de su existencia fueron borrados rápidamente- explico Olvia. Una fría expresión apareció en el rostro de Rosinante.

-El mayor enemigo de este reino pasaría a ser lo que hoy es el Gobierno Mundial, tendría perfecto sentido que el Gobierno Mundial destruya toda la existencia del Siglo Vacío. Pero este reino, al percibir la derrota, inscribió todo su conocimiento e ideales en piedras, confiadas a las generaciones futuras. Esto es precisamente un poneglyph, el conocimiento de la existencia de ese reino y sus ideales, es lo que aterroriza al Gobierno Mundial- dijo Olvia.

–Por este descubrimiento, mi hogar, Ohara, fue destruido por el Gobierno Mundial, por esta razón, en el nombre de Ohara, seré parte de la destrucción del Gobierno Mundial- decía Olvia enojada. Rosinante observo a Olvia por unos momentos –Ese antiguo reino, no sería el Clan D- dice Rosinante. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Olvia –Como lo sabes?- pregunta Olvia sorprendida –La Familia Donquixote es una de las 20 Familias Fundadoras del Gobierno Mundial- responde Rosinante.

Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Olvia –Eso significa, que eres un Tenryuubito- dijo Olvia sorprendida. Una leve sonrisa está presente en el rostro de Rosinante –No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso, Dragon-San ya lo sabe, y por si no lo sabias, Sabo es un Noble del Reino de Goa- decía Rosinante fumando. Una expresión de furia apareció en el rostro de Olvia –Porque me cuentas esto?- pregunta Olvia enojada.

-Cuando vivía en Mary Geoise, para asustar a los niños decían que los D vendrían por ellos y se los comerían. Incluso los más viejos, decían que los D volverían algún día, y cuando lo hagan, causaran la gran tormenta que moverá al mundo- responde Rosinante –Pero para los Tenryuubitos, el Clan D es conocido con otro nombre- dice Rosinante –Otro nombre? De que hablas?- pregunto Olvia confundida.

 _ **El Clan D es conocido como los Enemigos Naturales de los Dioses!**_

* * *

 **Por fin! Zoro y Kuina se unen a la Tripulación del Sombrero de Paja!**

 **La primera, Kaiou, hace su movimiento y con una Oficial de la Marina. Fue una sorpresa?**

 **Y aparecen los primeros Comandantes del Ejercito Revolucionario, Donquixote Rosinante y Nico Olvia. Se lo esperaban?**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente Capitulo!**


	4. El Payaso, Buggy

**Hola a otro Capitulo!**

 **Hoy veremos las aventuras de los Sombreros de Paja en Orange Town, se enfrentaran a la Tripulación de Buggy.**

 **Ademas de la presentación de algunos personajes ya conocidos y uno que otro nuevo.**

 **Espero les guste!**

* * *

Capítulo 3 – El Payaso, Buggy

Grand Line…

Baltigo…

–Ivankov e Inazuma fueron capturados, hay algo que podamos hacer para rescatarlos?- pregunta un joven. De 20 años, de cabello rubio corto, de ojos azules, posee una cicatriz de quemadura en su ojo izquierdo, tiene un cuerpo atlético y musculoso, viste un pantalón gris, una camisa azul de mangas largas, encima una gabardina negra, trae puestas unas botas negras, unos guantes negros y un sombrero de copa negro.

 **Comandante del Este del Ejército Revolucionario  
"El Guerrero Dragón"  
Sabo  
B 602,000,000.**

-No podemos, si intentamos rescatarlos las consecuencias serían desastrosas, están siendo custodiados por el Director Ejecutivo del Cipher Pol, Zephyr. En la Era de Roger, Garp, Sengoku y Zephyr, eran los Almirantes de la Marina que luchaban constantemente contra Barbablanca, Shiki y Roger, tienes que darte una idea de cuál es su fuerza- responde una mujer seriamente –También está la posibilidad de que los Agentes, Ain, Stussy y Gild estén presentes- dice la mujer irritada.

–Tenemos que intentar algo, son nuestros camaradas- dijo Sabo enojado. La mujer observo a Sabo, es una hermosa mujer de 38 años, de largo cabello rojo ondulado, de ojos verdes, posee un cuerpo esbelto, grandes pechos Copa-D, una cintura delgada y largas piernas, viste un largo vestido negro de tirantes que llega hasta sus pies, posee un escote en U dejando a la vista parte de sus pechos y una abertura en V hacia abajo dejando a la vista su pierna.

Tiene puestos unos tacones negros y unos guantes negros, trae puesta una larga capa negra, sobre su cabeza tiene puesta una boina negra, unos lentes negros están presentes en su rostro, ella se encuentra fumando un cigarro –Que ha dicho Dragon-San de esta situación, estoy seguro que el querría salvarlos- decía Sabo –Dragon-San sabe la situación que tenemos, él ha prohibido ir al rescate de Ivankov e Inazuma, sería una pérdida de Fuerza Militar- dice la mujer seriamente.

 **Jefe de Estado Mayor del Ejército Revolucionario  
"La Abanderada de la Libertad"  
Belo Betty  
B 1,250,400,000.**

Una expresión de enojo está presente en el rostro de Sabo –Si ustedes no quieren ir a su rescate, iré yo solo!- exclama Sabo enojado –Sabo! Tienes que entender en la posición en la que te encuentras, también estoy preocupada por Ivankov e Inazuma, pero los conozco desde que entre al Ejército Revolucionario, se lo fuertes que son, ellos no caerán tan fácil, tienes que creer en ellos- dijo Betty seriamente.

Sabo observo a Betty con atención, un enorme suspiro emerge de la boca de Sabo –Es la primera vez que tenemos una situación como esta- decía Sabo –Tienes razón, pero debemos mantener la calma, se con certeza que Ivankov e Inazuma no divulgaran nada de información, su lealtad a Dragon-San es más grande que la mía- dice Betty suspirando.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sabo –Creo que empiezo a entender porque eres la Segunda al Mando, eres la más tranquila y serena de los Comandantes- dijo Sabo sonriendo. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Betty –Estoy en esta posición porque soy la única que puede controlarlos a ustedes, desalmados- decía Betty sonriendo –Lo siento por eso- susurro Sabo avergonzado.

East Blue…

Orange Town…

-No pudieron conseguirlo!- grito un hombre enojado. De 37 años, de cabello azul corto, de ojos negros, de complexión delgada, tiene una gran nariz roja redonda, sus labios están pintados de rojo, tiene una X blanca pintada de huesos en su frente, viste un pantalón verde, una playera de líneas rojas y blancas, trae puestos unos zapatos rojos de payaso y unos guantes blancos, encima tiene puesta una capa naranja y un sombrero naranja de capitán.

 **Capitán de los Piratas Payasos  
"El Payaso"  
Buggy  
B 15,000,000.**

-Cuando llegamos a la base de la marina de Shell Town, estaba dañada, alguien llego antes que nosotros- dice un pirata asustado – _ **Bara Bara**_ \- exclama Buggy. La mano de Buggy se desprendió de su cuerpo, esta salió disparada hacia el pirata sujetándole el cuello, el pirata comenzó a ser levantado del suelo –Sera mejor que recuperen ese mapa, sino, todos morirán por mis manos- dijo Buggy enojado –Si Capitán Buggy!- exclaman los piratas asustados.

-Cuando tenga ese mapa en mis manos, mi objetivo de ir al Grand Line se cumplirá, con el poder de la Bala Buggy y los poderes de mi Akuma no Mi, nadie podrá detenerme, Gihaha!- decía Buggy emocionado –Capitán Buggy, hay un par de botes en el puerto- dice un pirata –Que! Quien se atreve a entrar a mi ciudad!- exclama Buggy enojado –Encárguense de ellos- dice Buggy enojado.

En el Puerto…

De dos botes bajaron cinco personas, Zoro y Kuina de uno y Luffy, Nami y Robin del otro, ellos comenzaron a caminar por las calles abandonadas de la ciudad –Parece que la ciudad está abandonada- dijo Kuina confundida –Hace días se reportó que los Piratas Payasos se apoderaron de la ciudad, lo más seguro es que las personas hayan huido a las montañas- decía Nami.

-Los Piratas Payasos? Hablas del pirata, el Payaso, Buggy- dice Robin –Lo conoces?- pregunto Nami –Tengo entendido que es uno de los piratas con mayor recompensa del East Blue, junto a Mil Planes, Kuro, Juego Sucio, Don Krieg y la Sierra, Arlong- responde Robin –Lo es, pero ahora solo son él y Don Krieg, Kuro y Arlong fueron capturados hace años por la Marina- dice Kuina – _Kuro no! Aún debe estar con Kaya y Usopp_ \- pensaron Luffy y Nami.

-Que es lo que hace ese perro ahí- dijo Zoro confundido. Todos observaron a un pequeño perro blanco frente a una tienda de mascotas – _Ese perro es Shushu_ \- piensan Luffy y Nami sorprendidos –Oigan! Ustedes, dejen en paz a Shushu!- exclama un anciano. Todos observaron al anciano –Quien eres, viejo?- pregunta Luffy sonriendo –Mi nombre es Boodle, soy el alcalde de esta pequeña ciudad- responde el anciano.

-Alcalde-San, que es lo que hace este pequeño amigo aquí?- pregunta Robin sonriendo. Ella estaba acariciando a Shushu con su mano –Su nombre es Shushu, él está cuidando la tienda de mascotas- responde Boodle –Esta tienda le pertenece a mi mejor amigo, cuando él no está, Shushu se encarga de cuidar la tienda, él no ha permitido que ningún pirata llegue a entrar- decía Boodle sonriendo.

-La tienda tiene que ser muy importante para que él la proteja con todo- dice Nami sonriendo. Ella comenzó a acariciar a Shushu con sus dedos –Entonces la cuida mientras el dueño no está- dijo Kuina –No, el murió hace tres meses, un día fue al hospital y ya no regreso- decía Boodle –Porque razón sigue aquí?- pregunta Zoro –Pienso que Shushu ya sabe que su dueño murió, pero aun protege la tienda en nombre de mi amigo, esta tienda era su mayor tesoro- responde Boodle con tristeza.

-Goarr!- se escuchó un rugido a lo lejos –Que fue eso?- pregunta Robin –Son Mohji y su león, debemos huir de aquí- dice Boodle asustado. Un enorme león blanco y un hombre aparecieron frente a la tienda, el hombre de 27 años, de cabello corto blanco y una barba blanca, de ojos negros, de complexión delgada, viste un pantalón azul, tiene puesta una banda amarilla alrededor de su cintura, trae puesta una playera corta de pelaje blanco y unos zapatos blancos con la apariencia de garras.

 **1° Oficial de los Piratas Payasos  
"El Domador"  
Mohji y el León, Richie**

-Así que ustedes son los intrusos que han invadido la ciudad del Capitán Buggy, lo siento pero me desharé de ustedes- dijo Mohji sonriendo –Richie! Ve por ellos!- exclama Mohji. El león se lanzó hacia el grupo con sus garras preparadas –Kuina, puedes encargarte de el- decía Luffy seriamente –Sera un placer, Capitán- dice Kuina sonriendo –Esperen muchachos, no pueden enfrentarse a él, es peligroso- dijo Boodle preocupado.

Kuina saco sus dos katanas rápidamente, ella detuvo el ataque de garras de Richie con sus katanas –Que!- exclaman Boodle y Mohji sorprendidos –No eres tan rudo, solo eres un lindo gatito- decía Kuina sonriendo. Una expresión de furia apareció en el rostro de Richie –Goarr!- rugió Richie enfadado –Te enseñare la fuerza de mis katanas, Wado Ichimonji y Shigure- dice Kuina emocionada.

-Acaba con ella, Richie, destrózala- dijo Mohji enojado. Richie comenzó atacar a Kuina rápidamente con sus garras, pero Kuina desviaba cada ataque con sus katanas – _ **Nitouryu**_ \- susurra Kuina - _ **Oni Giri**_ \- exclama Kuina. Ella agito sus katanas hacia Richie, en un instante, dos grandes cortes aparecieron en el cuerpo de Richie, el cayó al suelo inconsciente con un gran rastro de sangre a su alrededor.

-Richie!- exclama Mohji sorprendido. El saco rápidamente un largo látigo de su cintura –No me vencerás tan fácil- decía Mohji enojado –Ya lo hice- dice una voz detrás de Mohji. Cuando el volteo, observo a Kuina detrás de él, Kuina está guardando sus katanas en sus fundas – _ **Nitouryu Iai Enbima Yonezu**_ \- exclama Kuina. En ese momento, un gran corte en X apareció en el pecho de Mohji, un gran rastro de sangre cae de su boca, el cayo inconsciente al instante.

-Era muy débil- dijo Kuina suspirando –Lo corto sin que él se diera cuenta, no esperaba menos de la Cazadora Silenciosa- decía Robin sonriendo –Ella lucha como Zoro, solo que es más refinada y elegante- dice Nami sorprendida. Una sonrisa está presente en el rostro de Luffy –Yo hubiera acabado con el antes- dijo Zoro suspirando –Oh! Siento esas palabras como si fueran un desafío- decía Kuina irritada.

-Es porque lo son- dice Zoro irritado –Quieres que patee tu trasero como siempre- dijo Kuina enojada –Como si pudieras hacerlo- decía Zoro enojado. Boodle observo al grupo con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro –Quienes son ustedes?- pregunta Boodle sorprendido –Somos los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja, y hemos venido a patear el trasero de Buggy- responde Luffy sonriendo.

Con los Piratas Payasos…

-Mohji ha perdido- dice Buggy enojado –Así es, Capitán- dijo un pirata asustado –Preparen la Bala Buggy, es hora de volar esta ciudad por completo- decía Buggy enojado. Un pirata coloco un bala roja dentro del cañón –Muéstrenles el poder de la Bala Buggy, fuego!- exclama Buggy enojado. El pirata disparo el cañón, la gran explosión de la bala roja arraso con una cuarta parte de la ciudad –Gihaha!- ríe Buggy.

Con los Sombreros de Paja…

Luffy y los demás observaron la gran explosión –Que demonios fue eso?- pregunta Kuina –Esa fue la Bala Buggy- responde Boodle. Una expresión de enojo apareció en su rostro –Maldito Buggy! Como se atreve a destruir la ciudad que nos costó 40 años construir, como el Alcalde de esta ciudad, yo lo detendré- dice Boodle enojado. Luffy observo a Boodle, una onda de energía apareció en el lugar, Boodle cayo inconsciente rápidamente.

Nami y Robin observaron a Luffy –Era la única manera de tranquilizarlo, si se enfrenta a Buggy, morirá- dijo Luffy –Que haremos, Capitán?- pregunta Zoro –Es momento de encargarnos de Buggy- responde Luffy seriamente. Desde el cielo, una bala roja de cañón iba directo hacia Luffy –Cuidado!- exclama Kuina. Luffy observo la bala de cañón, antes de que la bala lo tocara, Luffy agito su brazo golpeando la bala de cañón.

La bala salió desviada hacia el mar, una gran explosión pudo observarse en el mar –Tendremos que apurarnos antes de que destruya la ciudad por completo- decía Robin –Nami, puedes adelantarte y deshacerte de ese cañón- dice Luffy irritado. Una sonrisa está presente en el rostro de Nami –Por supuesto- dijo Nami sonriendo – _ **Shunpo**_ \- exclama Nami. Ella desapareció en un instante.

Con los Piratas Payasos…

-Cómo es posible que hayan fallado!- grito Buggy enojado –Estoy seguro que dispare hacia la ciudad- decía un pirata confundido –Preparen la siguiente bala- dice Buggy –Muy bien, Capitán Buggy- dijeron algunos piratas. Ellos alistaban el cañón para otro disparo –Que tal si se detienen, mi Capitán no quiere que destruyan esta ciudad- decía una voz femenina. Cuando Buggy y sus piratas voltearon, observaron a una hermosa joven de largo cabello naranja.

-Quien demonios eres?- pregunta Buggy enojado. Una bella sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la joven –Mi nombre es Nami, soy la Navegante de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja- responde Nami sonriendo –Los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja? Nunca he oído de ellos- dice Buggy confundido –Entonces no olvides ese nombre, porque son los piratas que van a vencerte- dijo Nami sonriendo –Vencerme- susurro Buggy enojado.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Buggy –Ya veo, quieren derrotarme para hacerse famosos, aunque no tengo nada contra ustedes, jamás podrán vencer al pirata, el Payaso, Buggy- decía Buggy sonriendo –Nada contra nosotros, yo diría lo contrario- dice Nami sonriendo. Ella saco de entre sus pechos el mapa de Grand Line –Y yo que pensaba que estabas en busca de esto- dijo Nami sonriendo. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Buggy.

-Así que fuiste tú quien robo mi mapa- decía Buggy enojado –Vuelen a esa chica!- grito Buggy enojado. Los piratas apuntaron el cañón hacia Nami – _ **Shunpo**_ \- exclama Nami. Ella despareció en un instante –A donde ha ido- dicen los piratas confundidos. Nami apareció encima del cañón – _ **Tekkai Sai**_ \- exclama Nami. Ella lanzo un golpe hacia el cañón aplastándolo sin ningún problema –No puede ser!- exclaman los piratas sorprendidos.

-Qué demonios esperan, acaben con ella!- grita Buggy enojado. Los piratas se lanzaron hacia Nami con espadas en sus manos – _ **Veinte Fleur**_ \- exclama una voz femenina. Varios brazos comenzaron aparecer alrededor de los piratas, todos ellos fueron sometidos rápidamente – _ **Clutch**_ \- exclama la voz femenina. Los brazos comenzaron a doblar los cuellos de los piratas dejándolos inconscientes –Pero qué demonios- dijo Buggy sorprendido.

–Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que dañes a mi Nakama- decía una voz femenina. Cuando Buggy volteo, observo a una hermosa joven de largo cabello negro y ojos azules –Llegas tarde, Robin- dice Nami sonriendo –No soy tan rápida como tú, Nami- dijo Robin sonriendo. Detrás de ella vienen Luffy, Zoro y Kuina –Quien demonios son ustedes- decía Buggy enojado –Somos los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja, soy el Capitán, Monkey D Luffy- dice Luffy seriamente.

Un hombre apareció detrás de Luffy –Así que eres el Capitán!- exclama el hombre. El agito una espada hacia Luffy, pero Zoro apareció rápidamente detrás de Luffy deteniendo el ataque con su katana negra –Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que interrumpas los negocios de mi Capitán- dijo Zoro sonriendo. El hombre observo detenidamente a Zoro –Eres el Cazador de Piratas del East Blue, Roronoa Zoro- decía el hombre. De 32 años, de cabello negro largo, de ojos negros, posee una complexión delgada.

Viste un pantalón blanco, alrededor de su cintura tiene puesta una banda azul, trae puesta una larga gabardina azul abierta sin mangas, tiene puestos unos zapatos blancos y una bufanda de cuadros blancos y azules –Oh! Me conoces- dice Zoro sonriendo –Todo pirata del East Blue conoce tu nombre, también el de tu compañera, la Cazadora Silenciosa, Kuina. Ahora entiendo cómo fue posible que vencieran a Mohji- dijo el hombre sonriendo.

 **2° Oficial de los Piratas Payasos  
"El Acróbata"  
Kabaji**

-Capitán Buggy, yo me desharé de estos piratas comunes- decía Kabaji sonriendo –Como gustes, Kabaji- dice Buggy sonriendo –Estas muy confiado, el Payaso, Buggy- dijo Luffy seriamente –Tienes una tripulación interesante, Chico del Sombrero de Paja, el Cazador de Piratas, Zoro y la Cazadora Silenciosa, Kuina. Esa chica del cabello naranja es fuerte y la del pelo negro es poseedora de una Akuma no Mi, pero incluso así no podrán vencer a el Payaso, Buggy- decía Buggy sonriendo.

Una mirada fría apareció en el rostro de Luffy –Zoro, que sea rápido- dice Luffy. Una fría sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Zoro –Como usted diga, Capitán- dijo Zoro sonriendo –Con que rápido, aunque seas el Cazador de Piratas, no tienes ninguna oportunidad de vencerme, te derrotare en este lugar y mi nombre sonara por todo el East Blue- decía Kabaji sonriendo –Oh! Es así- dice Zoro sonriendo. El levanto su katana negra apuntando hacia Kabaji.

-Esta katana es Mugetsu, es la espada de mi difunto maestro, Koshiro, en su tumba prometí que me convertiría en el Mejor Espadachín del Mundo. No es necesario usar mis tres espadas para vencerte, solo ocupo una- dijo Zoro sonriendo. Una expresión de enojo apareció en el rostro de Kabaji –No me subestimes!- grito Kabaji enojado. Él se montó encima de un monociclo, Kabaji salió disparado hacia Zoro.

- _ **Ittouryu Iai**_ \- susurra Zoro – _ **Shishi Sonson**_ \- exclama Zoro. El agito su katana rápidamente hacia Kabaji, un enorme corte apareció en el pecho de Kabaji –No puede ser, fui derrotado tan fácil- decía Kabaji sorprendido. El cayo inconsciente al instante –Kabaji- susurra Buggy enojado –Parece ser que es nuestro turno, Buggy- dice Luffy sonriendo. Buggy observo a Luffy con una expresión de furia en su rostro.

Buggy coloco varios cuchillos entre sus dedos –Ese sombrero me recuerda mucho al que usaba Akagami- dijo Buggy enojado. Luffy observo a Buggy con calma, el agarro su sombrero con su mano, Luffy lanzo el sombrero de paja cayendo sobre la cabeza de Nami –Te lo encargo- decía Luffy seriamente. Una sonrisa está presente en el rostro de Nami –Ese sombrero parece ser importante para el Capitán?- pregunta Kuina.

-Este sombrero le fue entregado a Luffy hace 10 años por Akagami Shanks, con la promesa de que cuando se convierta en un Gran Pirata se lo devolvería- responde Nami sonriendo –El Kaiou, Akagami Shanks!- exclama Kuina sorprendida. Buggy escucho la plática de Nami y Kuina –Así que tenía razón, ese sombrero es el de Shanks- dice Buggy enojado –Hablas demasiado, Narizotas- dijo Luffy. Una expresión de enojo apareció en el rostro de Buggy.

-A quien llamas Narizotas!- grito Buggy furioso. Unos cuchillos salieron de los zapatos de Buggy – _ **Bara Bara Senbei**_ \- exclama Buggy. La mitad de su cuerpo se desprendió saliendo volando hacia Luffy, sus piernas comenzaron a girar dando la apariencia de una sierra, Luffy se hizo a un lado esquivando el ataque –Eso no es todo- decía Buggy. El lanzo los cuchillos de sus manos hacia Luffy, pero Luffy esquivo cada cuchillo con gran facilidad – _ **Gomu Gomu no**_ _**Pistol**_ \- exclama Luffy.

Un golpe salió disparado hacia Buggy – _ **Bara Bara Kinkyu Dasu**_ \- exclama Buggy. Su cabeza se separó de su cuerpo, el golpe de Luffy pasó entre la cabeza flotante de Buggy y su cuello –Posees un buen instinto, sabes en que momento separarte- dice Luffy sonriendo –Me parece increíble que una persona como tu allá estado en el barco de Gold Roger- dijo Luffy. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Buggy –Como sabes eso?- pregunta Buggy sorprendido.

-Shanks me lo conto- responde Luffy sonriendo –Ese maldito Pelirrojo- decía Buggy gruñendo –Acabemos con esto, Buggy, me estoy aburriendo- dice Luffy seriamente. Una onda de energía emerge de Luffy abarcando toda la ciudad, los pocos piratas que aun observaban la lucha comenzaron a caer inconsciente uno por uno, Buggy observo a Luffy con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, su cuerpo no paraba de temblar.

- _Esta sensación, jamás podré olvidar esta sensación, es la misma sensación que desprendía el Capitán Roger_ \- pensó Buggy temblando -Haoushoku Haki- susurra Buggy sorprendido –Esta sensación otra vez- dijo Kuina sorprendida. Zoro observo a Luffy con atención –Haoushoku Haki, es la habilidad de ejercer la fuerza de voluntad sobre los demás, si no posees una voluntad fuerte caerás inconscientes como todos- decía Nami sonriendo.

-Se dice que solo una persona entre millones nace con esta habilidad, todo poseedor de Haoushoku Haki tiene las cualidades para convertirse en un Rey- dice Robin sonriendo. Zoro y Kuina observaron a Luffy con una expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros, Buggy observo a Luffy con una expresión nerviosa –Chico del Sombrero de Paja, cuál es tu meta?- pregunta Buggy nervioso. Luffy observo a Buggy con una expresión seria –Soy el hombre que se convertirá en el Rey de los Piratas- responde Luffy.

Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Buggy, todas las partes del cuerpo de Buggy volvieron a juntarse –Tienes que estar bromeando! Para convertirte en el Rey de los Piratas tienes que conquistar el Grand Line y superar a los Kaiou, Barbablanca, el Pelirrojo, la Diosa del Mar, el Rey de las Bestias y el León Dorado, incluso entre los Kaiou, no tienes ninguna posibilidad contra Barbablanca y el León Dorado- dijo Buggy enojado.

-Ambos son Piratas Legendarios que fueron capaces de pelear a la par contra el Rey de los Piratas, Gold Roger, no vayas diciendo cosas sin sentido como esas, Novato- decía Buggy irritado. Una fría mirada apareció en el rostro de Luffy –Bien, en ese caso deja te muestro una parte de mi fuerza- dice Luffy fríamente – _ **Kouka**_ \- susurra Luffy. El brazo de Luffy se volvió de color negro metálico – _ **Gomu Gomu no**_ \- exclama Luffy seriamente.

- _Está usando Busoushoku Haki, tengo que buscar la manera de esquivar ese ataque_ \- piensa Buggy asustado. Pero el cuerpo de Buggy no reaccionaba – _No puedo moverme!_ \- pensó Buggy asustado –Ha perdido su voluntad de luchar- dijo Robin seriamente. Kuina y Zoro observaron a Robin –Después de sentir el Haoushoku Haki de Luffy, sus deseos de luchar han desaparecido- explico Robin seriamente.

-Ya veo, posee la voluntad de soportar el Haoushoku Haki de Luffy, pero incluso con eso, en lo más profundo de su ser, Buggy ya admitió su derrota- decía Nami seriamente – _ **Dragon Gun**_ \- exclama Luffy. Un golpe salió disparado hacia Buggy dándole de lleno en el estómago, un enorme rastro de sangre salió de la boca de Buggy, de la espalda de Buggy emerge una gran onda de choque destruyendo todo a su paso, arraso con toda la calle y algunas casas por completo.

Por la fuerza del golpe, Buggy salió volando por los aires cayendo dentro de su barco inconsciente, el brazo de Luffy volvió a la normalidad –Nunca sabré si puedo superarlos, si no lo intento primero- dice Luffy seriamente. Nami se acercó a Luffy, ella coloco el sombrero de paja en su cabeza –Has ganado- dijo Nami sonriendo. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Luffy –Tenias alguna duda- decía Luffy sonriendo. En ese momento, el alcalde Boodle llego al lugar.

-Que ha pasado- dice Boodle confundido. El observo a todos los piratas de Buggy inconscientes –Ustedes los han vencido?- pregunto Boodle sorprendido –Teníamos que hacerlo, eran demasiado molestos- responde Zoro irritado. Unas lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de Boodle –Se los agradezco! Han salvado la ciudad!- exclama Boodle llorando –No hay problema- dijo Luffy sonriendo. Una sonrisa está presente en los rostros de Nami, Robin, Zoro y Kuina.

Nuevo Mundo…

Barco Mody Dick…

-No podemos dejarlo escapar así como si nada, Viejo- grito un joven. De 20 años, de cabello negro corto, de ojos negros, posee un cuerpo atlético y musculoso, viste un pantalón negro corto, no viste ninguna playera, trae puestas unas botas negras, un collar de perlas rojas y un sombrero naranja, en su brazo izquierdo tiene un tatuaje con la palabra ASCE, en su espalda tiene la insignia de los Piratas de Barbablanca.

 **Comandante de la 2° División de los Piratas de Barbablanca  
"Puño de Fuego"  
Portgas D Ace  
B 550,000,000.**

-Tienes que calmarte, Ace, Padre ya dijo que no había necesidad de perseguir a Teach- decía un hombre. De 43 años, de cabello rubio corto, de ojos negros, posee una complexión delgada y musculosa, viste un pantalón azul oscuro, tiene puesta una banda azul claro alrededor de su cintura, trae puesta una camisa morada abierta de mangas largas, tiene puestas unas sandalias, en su pecho trae la insignia de los Piratas de Barbablanca.

 **Comandante de la 1° División de los Piratas de Barbablanca  
"El Fénix"  
Marco  
B 1,350,900,000.**

-Teach ha estado 25 años con los Piratas de Barbablanca y ha rompido la mayor de las reglas, ha matado a Thatch y a muchos de nuestros Nakamas- dice Ace enojado –Ace! Teach no es un hombre normal, tu y yo sabemos lo peligroso que puede ser- dijo Marco –No podemos dejar que Teach se salga con la suya, ha manchado el nombre de Barbablanca- decía Ace enojado –Déjalo así, Ace, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre Teach- dice un anciano.

De 72 años, calvo de ojos cafés, de gran estatura, posee un cuerpo atlético y musculoso, tiene un gran bigote blanco y varias cicatrices en su pecho, no viste ninguna playera, trae puesto un pantalón blanco y unas botas negras, tiene puesto un pañuelo negro sobre su cabeza y una banda negra alrededor de su cintura, encima trae puesta una capa blanca de capitán, en su mano derecha tiene un bisento.

 **Kaiou  
El Hombre Más Fuerte del Mundo  
Capitán de los Piratas de Barbablanca  
"Barbablanca"  
Edward Newgate  
B 2,700,550,000.**

-No me quedare con los brazos cruzados, Viejo, iré traes el- dijo Ace. Él se lanzó al mar cayendo en una pequeña moto-lancha, usando su poder de fuego hecho andar la moto-lancha –Espera Ace! No cometas una locura- decía Marco preocupado –Déjalo ir, Marco, sabes que no hay nada que lo haga cambiar de parecer- dice Barbablanca suspirando –Padre, sabemos que Teach no es un hombre ordinario, puede ser peligroso si se lo propone- dijo Marco preocupado.

-Eso es lo que me temo, pero aún tenemos que recuperarnos del golpe que nos dio- decía Barbablanca seriamente –Ya estamos en eso, Padre, Jozu y Vista están en Foodvalten vigilando la reconstrucción del pueblo y ya me estoy encargando de restaurar la 4° División, aun debemos encontrar un reemplazo que tome el lugar de Thatch como Comandante- dice Marco –Muy bien, no podemos dejar que este golpe nos debilite- dijo Barbablanca seriamente.

-Si mostramos alguna debilidad, el León Dorado, Shiki, podría aprovechar esta situación para atacarnos, con ese hombre todo se puede esperar- decía Barbablanca seriamente –Aun así, Padre, los últimos movimientos de los Piratas del León Dorado han sido extraños, incluso Kaidou, Akagami y la Diosa del Mar han podido invadir su territorio con gran facilidad- dice Marco –Me pregunto que estará tramando, Shiki- dijo Barbablanca preocupado.

Calm Belt…

Amazon Lily…

-Que está pasando, cual es el problema- dice una hermosa mujer. De 29 años, de largo cabello negro, de ojos azules, posee un cuerpo esbelto, grandes pechos Copa-D, una cintura delgada y largas piernas, viste una blusa roja corta de manga larga, esta llega un poco debajo de sus pechos, posee un gran escote en V dejando a la vista parte de sus pechos, viste un largo vestido rojo con una abertura en V hacia abajo dejando a la vista su pierna, alrededor de su cintura trae puesta una banda rosa.

Tiene puestos unos aretes dorados con forma de serpientes, trae puestos unos tacones rojos, encima tiene puesta una larga capa blanca de capitán, viene acompañada por una larga serpiente blanca de manchas rojas, en la cabeza de la serpiente trae un cráneo con pelaje azul –Tenemos una invitada muy importante, Hebihime-Sama, la está esperando en la plaza del castillo Kuja- dijo una mujer pirata.

 **Ouka Shichibukai  
La Mujer Más Bella del Mundo  
"La Emperatriz Pirata"  
Boa Hancock  
Antigua Recompensa B 280,000,000.**

Hancock entro a la plaza del castillo, ella observo a una mujer, de 41 años, de largo cabello rojo ondulado, de ojos cafés oscuros, posee un cuerpo esbelto, grandes pechos Copa-D, una cintura delgada y largas piernas, posee una larga cicatriz que atraviesa su abdomen por completo, viste un largo vestido negro con unas abertura en V hacia abajo por ambos lados dejando a la vista sus piernas.

Tiene puesta una blusa negra de mangas largas, posee un escote en forma de rombo que deja a la vista parte de sus pechos, trae puestos unos guantes negros, tiene puestos unos largos tacones negros y un sombrero negro de bruja, encima trae puesta una larga capa roja, en sus manos tiene un enorme baston de madera –Irene-Sama, que es lo que hace aquí?- pregunta Hancock enojada.

 **Comandante del 1° Barco de los Piratas de la Luna  
"La Desesperación Escarlata"  
Belserion Irene  
B 1,400,500,000.**

Una sonrisa arrogante está presente en el rostro de Irene –Que manera de recibir a una invitada, Emperatriz de Amazon Lily, Boa Hancock, esperaba más hospitalidad de tu parte, pensaba que Aishela-Sama te había criado bien- dijo Irene sonriendo. Una fría mirada apareció en el rostro de Hancock –Solo dime de una vez a que has venido- decía Hancock furiosa. Una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro de Irene.

-Aishela-Sama tiene una misión para ti, Hancock- dice Irene -Si recuerdas a Aishela-Sama no? Tu predecesora, la Antigua Emperatriz de Amazon Lily, hasta que se enamoró de ese hombre y decidió abandonar Amazon Lily- dijo Irene burlonamente. Hancock observo a Irene con una mirada fría –Que miedo! Esa mirada podría matarme!- exclama Irene burlona.

Una expresión de furia apareció en el rostro de Hancock – _ **Perfume Femur**_ \- exclama Hancock. Ella lanzo una patada hacia Irene, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Irene, ella agito su bastón hacia Hancock, cuando el bastón y la patada hicieron contacto, una gran onda de choque emergió en el lugar expandiéndose por toda la isla, algunas habitantes de la isla comenzaron a caer inconscientes al recibir la onda de choque.

Una pequeña anciana observo todo lo ocurrido desde el palco del castillo –Un choque entre Haoushoku Haki no es algo que debería ocurrir en esta isla- decía la anciana seriamente. De 75 años, de largo cabello blanco ondulado, de ojos cafés, de baja estatura, posee una piel arrugada, viste una falda blanca y una blusa roja de mangas largas, trae puestas unas sandalias ligeras, en su manos tiene un bastón azul, ella está acompañada de una serpiente purpura de manchas negras.

 **Antigua Emperatriz de Amazon Lily  
Madre Adoptiva de Kuja Aishela  
"Elder Nyon"  
Gloriosa**

-Oh! Sin duda has mejorado, pequeña Hancock, eres mucho más fuerte que antes, pensaba que tu título de Shichibukai solo era de lujo- dice Irene sonriendo. Ella salto alejándose de Hancock –Solo dime lo que quiere Aishela-Sama y lárgate- dijo Hancock enojada –Aishela-Sama desea que uses tu título de Shichibukai para obtener información del Gobierno Mundial- decía Irene. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Hancock.

-Aishela-Sama sabe el odio que le tengo al Gobierno Mundial- dice Hancock –Y ella está muy agradecida con Fisher Tiger por haberte salvado del Gobierno Mundial, pero esta es una misión que solo tú puedes hacer, Hancock- dijo Irene seriamente. Una expresión seria apareció en el rostro de Hancock –Lo hare- decía Hancock seriamente –Es hora de prepararnos, Hancock, una Nueva Era está por comenzar- decía Irene sonriendo.

* * *

 **Que les pareció el Capitulo!**

 **Tres Comandantes y El Jefe de Estado Mayor del Ejercito Revolucionario ya han sido revelados! Aunque aun falta un Comandante por revelarse, quien crees que sea?**

 **La primera Comandante de los Piratas de la Luna revelada! Van a ser 4 Comandantes, con lo que faltan 3 por aparecer!**

 **Aun no sabemos nada de los Piratas del León Dorado? Deberían hacer su aparición pronto?**

 **Nos Vemos en el siguiente Capitulo!**


	5. En Movimiento

**Hola a todos, estoy de vuelta!**

 **Primero que nada, quiero disculparme por el retraso, el trabajo me tiene algo ocupado, mas en estas fechas navideñas. xD**

 **En este capitulo veremos la entrada de Usopp y conoceremos a algunos de los Piratas Mas Peligrosos del Mundo y algunas personas de renombre.**

 **Veremos que cosas nuevas nos esperan.**

* * *

Capítulo 4 – En Movimiento

Red Line…

Mary Geiose…

-Bienvenidos a la Tierra Sagrada de Mary Geiose a la Reunión Anual del Gobierno Mundial, ustedes son los representantes de las tres organizaciones más grandes bajo el mando del Gobierno Mundial, el Cuartel General de la Marina, la Agencia de Inteligencia, el Cipher Pol y la Gran Prisión Submarina, Impel Down. Mi nombre es Kong, y seré el representante del Gobierno Mundial en esta reunión- dice un anciano seriamente.

De 80 años, de cabello blanco parado en puntas, de ojos negros, tiene una pequeña barba blanca en tres puntas, posee un cuerpo atlético y musculoso, varias cicatrices pueden observarse en su cuerpo, viste un pantalón negro, una playera negra sin mangas, trae puestas unas botas negras, encima tiene puesta una capa blanca con el logo del Gobierno Mundial, en su pecho se pueden ver varias medallas.

 **Comandante en Jefe del Gobierno Mundial  
Segundo al Mando del Gobierno Mundial  
"El Gran Rey Mono"  
Kong**

-No es algo que debas agradecer, Kong-San, después de todo es una reunión obligatoria- dijo un anciano sonriendo. De 77 años, de cabello negro en afro, de ojos negros, tiene un pequeño bigote negro y una barba negra larga atada en una trenza, posee un cuerpo atlético y musculoso, viste un traje blanco de la marina, trae puestos unos zapatos negros y unos lentes redondos, encima tiene puesta una capa blanca de la marina, sobre su cabeza trae puesto un sombrero de la marina con una gaviota blanca.

 **Almirante de la Flota del Cuartel General de la Marina  
El Gran Estratega de la Marina  
"El Buda"  
Sengoku**

-Podemos terminar esta reunión rápidamente, no he tenido ningún descanso en varios días- decía un anciano suspirando. De 72 años, de cabello morado corto, de ojos cafés, posee un cuerpo atlético y musculoso, viste un traje negro con una corbata roja, debajo tiene puesta una camisa morada, trae puesta una banda azul alrededor de su cintura, tiene puestos unos zapatos negros, encima trae puesta una capa negra con el logo del Gobierno Mundial.

 **Director Ejecutivo del Cipher Pol  
El Profesor de la Marina  
"El Brazo Negro"  
Zephyr**

-Después de custodiar el barco que traía a los miembros del Ejercito Revolucionarios puedo entender su cansancio, Zephyr-San- dice un hombre sonriendo. De 45 años, de cabello negro corto, de ojos negros, su rostro tiene la apariencia de un mandril, con grandes dientes afilados y dos grandes cuernos negros, posee una gran altura y aspecto robusto, viste un pantalón negro, una camisa roja, encima tiene puesta una larga gabardina negra, trae puesta una gorra militar negra.

 **Jefe Principal de Impel Down  
El Hombre Más Confiable de la Gran Prisión  
"El Demonio de la Gran Prisión"  
Magellan**

-Escoltar a Emporio Ivankov e Inazuma hasta Impel Down no fue un trabajo sencillo, estar siempre al pendiente de un posible ataque del Ejército Revolucionario es muy agobiante- dijo Zephyr suspirando –Has hecho un gran trabajo, Zephyr- decía Kong –Ambos miembros del Ejército Revolucionario han sido colados en el Nivel 6 de Impel Down, jamás volverán a ver la luz del día- dice Magellan sonriendo.

-No podemos estar seguros, Magellan, aun recuerdas lo que paso hace 20 años, no es así. La Gran Prisión Submarina, Impel Down, es la prisión de máxima seguridad creada por el Gobierno Mundial para los criminales y piratas más peligrosos del mundo, se suponía que era impenetrable. Pero hace 20 años, ese mito fue destruido por un pirata, el León Dorado, Kinjishi Shiki, la única persona que ha podido escapar de Impel Down- dijo Sengoku seriamente.

-Quien iba imaginar que 20 años después, Kinjishi Shiki se convertiría en uno de los Kaiou- decía Magellan suspirando –La fuerza de ese hombre no es de subestimar, podía luchar a la par con Gold Roger y Barbablanca, sin mencionar que su Flota Pirata ha sido la más grande en la historia- dice Sengoku –Garp, Sengoku y Zephyr, se necesitó de la fuerza de los Tres Antiguos Almirante de la Marina para poder capturarlo, y aun así, la mitad de Marineford fue destruida, fue una batalla difícil- dijo Kong suspirando.

-El Caso de Shiki siempre fue tu prioridad, Sengoku, incluso ahora, los movimientos de Shiki son más peligrosos y sospechosos, sus Comandantes de Flota se han estado moviendo sigilosamente a través del Grand Line, han llegado entrar al Paraíso sin que nos diéramos cuenta- decía Zephyr –He recibido información de la Vicealmirante Kurenai sobre los movimientos de Shiki, pero aun con eso, no sabemos por dónde empezar- dice Sengoku.

-Has conseguido algo de información, Sengoku, estoy sorprendido. Tengo a tres de mis Agentes investigando el Bajo Mundo, e incluso ellos no han podido obtener nada de información sobre Shiki- dijo Zephyr –Que has obtenido, Sengoku?- pregunto Kong seriamente –El Proyecto AW y el Proyecto SIQ, son los siguientes movimientos de Shiki, pero la información que obtuvimos nos menciona que tomemos prioridad en el Proyecto AW- responde Sengoku.

-De que trata este proyecto?- pregunta Kong –Aun no lo sabemos, lo único de lo que estamos seguros, es que Shiki necesita a las Sobrevivientes de Ohara para poder completar su plan rápidamente- explico Sengoku. Una expresión seria apareció en el rostro de Zephyr –La Luz de la Revolución, Nico Olvia y la Niña Demonio, Nico Robin- decía Magellan seriamente –En 10 años de búsqueda, lo único que sabemos sobre ellas, es que Nico Olvia se unió al Ejército Revolucionario- dice Zephyr seriamente.

-Nico Olvia es uno de los Comandantes del Ejército Revolucionario, y sin duda alguna, una de las personas más peligrosas para el Gobierno Mundial, su captura ahora tiene que ser una prioridad- dijo Kong seriamente –Tengo a Aokiji, Akainu y Kizaru recorriendo todo el Grand Line en su búsqueda, también están buscando información o algún rastro sobre los Piratas del León Dorado. En este momento, Kinjishi Shiki y Nico Olvia son nuestras mayores prioridades- decía Sengoku seriamente.

-Es la mejor acción posible, el Cipher Pol trabajara en conjunto con la Marina para localizar a Nico Olvia, no podemos dejar que Kinjishi Shiki la encuentre primero- dice Kong –Como usted diga, Kong-San- dijo Zephyr seriamente –Magellan, estoy completamente seguro que el Ejército Revolucionario tratara de rescatar a sus miembros, quiero la mayor seguridad posible en Impel Down, si hay algún problema, no dudes en avisarnos- decía Kong.

-No tiene de que preocuparse, Comandante en Jefe, desde que yo soy Jefe Principal nadie ha podido superar mi autoridad y la seguridad de Impel Down, mientras yo esté a cargo no permitiré que nadie escape- explico Magellan seriamente –Dicho todo, es hora de movernos, manos a la obra!- grito Kong con autoridad. En una de las grandes ventanas del salón de la reunión, un cuervo observo con atención a todos los involucrados.

Red Line…

Red Port…

Un hombre de 45 años, calvo de piel pálida, de ojos azules, de complexión delgada y musculosa, no trae puesta ninguna playera, viste un pantalón negro, tiene puesta una banda azul alrededor de su cuello, trae puestas unas botas negras, encima tiene puesta una larga capa de plumas negras, trae puesto un cubre boca dorado con la forma de un pico de cuervo –Así que el Kaiou, el León Dorado, Kinjishi Shiki está en búsqueda de Nico Olvia, a este paso también tendremos un enfrentamiento directo con uno de los Kaiou- dice el hombre.

 **Comandante del Norte del Ejército Revolucionario  
"El Cuervo de la Noche"  
Karasu  
B 1,050,700,000.**

-Karasu-Sama, debemos avisar al Cuartel General lo más rápido posible, Dragon-Sama y los otros Comandantes tienen que saber esto- dijo un hombre preocupado. Es un gyojin de 36 años, de piel amarilla, de largo cabello azul claro, de ojos negros, posee un bigote de color azul claro, posee un cuerpo atlético y musculoso, viste un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca, encima trae puesta una capa negra de cuerpo completo, tiene puestas unas sandalias de madera.

 **Soldado del Ejército Revolucionario  
"El Centenario Dan"  
Hack  
B 91,000,000.**

-Avisa al Cuartel General, también investiga en el Bajo Mundo, no podemos dejar que nada de información sobre Nico Olvia se esparza- decía Karasu seriamente. Hack salió rápidamente del lugar –La Marina y el Cipher Pol están en movimiento, dos de nuestros miembros están atrapados en Impel Down y los Piratas del León Dorado están detrás de uno de los nuestros, la situación se ha vuelto algo complicada- dice Karasu seriamente.

Nuevo Mundo…

Onigashima…

Un hombre se encuentra bebiendo una botella de Sake con gran satisfacción, de 66 años, posee gran altura, de complexión robusta y musculosa, de largo cabello negro, de ojos dorados, tiene un pequeño bigote muy largo de estilo chino que cae hasta su cintura y una pequeña barba negra, posee un par de largos cuernos sobre su cabeza, viste un pantalón negro, un yukata morado de mangas largas, tiene puestas unas botas negras y unas muñequeras con picos.

Alrededor de su cintura trae puesto un cinturón blanco samurái muy grueso, todo su brazo izquierdo y parte de su pecho están cubiertos por un tatuaje parecido a escamas de dragón, sobre su espalda tiene una larga capa de plumaje azul, en su mano tiene un enorme kanabo con grandes picos –Wororo! El proyecto SAD, las Akuma no Mi artificiales del tipo Zoan, SMILE- dijo hombre sonriendo.

 **Kaiou  
La Creatura Más Fuerte del Mundo  
Capitán de los Piratas Bestias  
"El Rey de las Bestias"  
Hyakuju Kaidou  
B 2,600,900,000.**

-Así es, Kaidou-Sama, gracias a la investigación de Vegapunk sobre las Akuma no Mi he podido duplicar la esencia de las frutas, aunque en este caso solo las de tipo Zoan- explico un hombre sonriendo. De 38 años, de piel pálida, de largo cabello negro, de ojos negros, de complexión delgada, viste un traje amarillo con rallas negras de cuerpo completo, tiene puestos unos guantes negros y unas botas negras, encima trae puesta una gabardina blanca que cubre su cuerpo por completo.

 **Antiguo Científico del Gobierno Mundial  
"Gastino"  
Caesar Clown  
B 300,000,000.**

-Wororo! Ya veo, con esto mi sueño de formar la tripulación de piratas de usuarios de Akuma no Mi más fuerte del mundo se hará realidad- decía Kaidou riendo -Fufufu! Parece ser que te estas divirtiendo, Kaidou- dice un hombre. De 39 años, de cabello rubio corto, de ojos negros, tiene puestos unos lentes naranjas, de complexión delgada y atlética, viste un pantalón rosa, una playera blanca abierta de mangas largas, trae puestos unos zapatos negros ligeros, encima tiene puesta una larga capa de plumaje rosa.

 **Ouka Shichibukai  
Rey del Reino de Dressrosa  
"Joker - El Diablo Celestial"  
Donquixote Doflamingo  
Antigua Recompensa B 340,000,000.**

-Así que has venido, Joker- dijo Kaidou sonriendo –Bueno, cuando me dijeron que tú eras mi posible cliente no podía negarme, así que no dude en venir personalmente- decía Doflamingo sonriendo –Tu subordinado, Caesar, me ha explicado tu proyecto, estoy realmente interesado- dice Kaidou seriamente –Fufufu! Estoy complacido- dijo Doflamingo sonriendo –Esta Era está avanzando rápidamente, muy pronto, la Guerra por el Trono dará inicio- decía Kaidou sonriendo.

Nuevo Mundo…

Isla Whole Cake…

-Mamama! Nuestro reino crece rápidamente, no lo crees así, hijo mío- dice una mujer. De 66 años, de largo cabello rosa, de ojos cafés claros, posee un cuerpo corpulento y obeso, de gran altura, viste un largo vestido rosa de tirantes con unos círculos rosas oscuros, tiene puestos unos tacones rosas, encima trae puesta una larga capa amarilla, tiene puesto un sombrero pirata de color rosa, posee un tatuaje en forma de corazón en su brazo izquierdo.

 **Capitana de los Piratas de Big Mom  
"Gran Mama"  
Charlotte Linlin  
B 1,750,500,000.**

-Así es, Mama, varias islas han caído bajo tu dominio, es un gran trabajo lo que han hecho mis hermanos, Smoothie, Cracker y Katakuri- dijo un hombre sonriendo. De 48 años, de piel pálida, de largo cabello azul, de ojos dorados, de complexión delgada, viste una larga gabardina amarilla que cubre su cuerpo por completo, tiene puestas unas botas altas azules, trae puesto un gran sombrero azul de copa, en sus manos tiene un bastón en forma de caramelo.

 **Vice-Capitán de los Piratas de Big Mom  
"El Ministro del Dulce"  
Charlotte Perospero  
B 700,000,000.**

–Que feliz soy, mi gran sueño pronto será cumplido, un reino donde todas las razas vivan en armonía está cada vez está más cerca- decía Linlin sonriendo -Cuando mi gran reino este completo, esa mujer será derrotada y tomare su lugar como me corresponde, muy pronto, la Diosa del Mar, Kuja Aishela morirá por mis manos- dice Linlin sonriendo fríamente. En ese momento, un pirata entro rápidamente a la habitación.

–Mama! Tenemos un problema, Lola ha escapado, se ha negado a casarse con el Príncipe Loki, a este paso la Alianza entre Totto Land y Elbaf se puede cancelar- dijo el pirata nervioso –Que!- exclama Linlin furiosa –Busquen a esa chica lo más rápido posible, no dejare que nadie, ni siquiera mis propios hijos arruinen mis planes!- grita Linlin furiosa –Envíen a Kakaturi en su búsqueda- decía Perospero asustado.

Nuevo Mundo…

Beehive…

-Que quieres decir con que han rechazado mi propuesta!- grito una hermosa mujer. De 39 años, de cabello rubio que llega hasta sus hombros, de ojos azules oscuros, posee un cuerpo esbelto, grandes pechos Copa-D, una cintura delgada y unas torneadas piernas, viste un top bikini rojo, un pantalón negro pegado, tiene puestas unas sandalias ligeras, alrededor de su cuello trae puesta una bufanda roja, tiene puestos unos guantes largos negros y sobre sus hombros trae puesta una capa negra de capitán.

 **La Mujer Más Influyente del Bajo Mundo  
Capitana de los Piratas de la Guerra  
"La Reina Guerrera"  
Yesta Hildegarde  
B 750,000,000.**

-Así es Capitana, los Súper Novatos, el Príncipe Pirata, Hakuba Cavendish, Copa de los Arboles, Pedro, la Santa de Plata, Desire y la Cazadora de Tesoros, Reina Olive, han rechazado unirse a nuestra tripulación- dice un pirata asustado –Cual fue la razón de su rechazo?- pregunta Hildegarde furiosa –Parece ser que han recibido una propuesta del Kaiou, el León Dorado, Kinjishi Shiki- responde el pirata asustado. Una expresión de ira apareció en el rostro de Hildegarde –Maldito seas, Shiki!- grita Hildegarde furiosa.

-Capitana! También ha llegado una carta del Gobierno Mundial- dijo un pirata nervioso. Él le entrego una carta sellada a Hildegarde –Que es lo que quieren esos viejos ahora- decía Hildegarde confundida. Ella abrió la carta comenzando a leerla, una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro –Hagan algunos preparativos de bienvenida, tendremos visitas muy importantes en la isla en unos días- dice Hildegarde sonriendo.

Nuevo Mundo…

Gran Tesoro…

-El Héroe de los Esclavos, Fisher Tiger, a que se debe tu visita- dijo una hermosa mujer. De 47 años, de largo cabello blanco, de ojos amarillos, posee un cuerpo esbelto, grandes pechos Copa-D, una cintura delgada y largas piernas, tiene una cicatriz en su frente en forma de X, trae una banda negra alrededor de su cabello, viste una blusa blanca pegada sin mangas, un pantalón blanco pegado, alrededor de su cintura tiene puesta una banda negra, trae puestos unos tacones negros, encima tiene puesta una capa blanca.

 **Comandante del 2° Barco de los Piratas de la Luna  
"La Furia Blanca"  
Kuki Ageha  
B 1,250,400,000.**

–Me gustaría hablar con la Kaiou, la Diosa del Mar, Kuja Aishela, si no hay ningún problema, Ageha- decía un gyojin. De 50 años, alto de piel rosa, de largo cabello negro, de ojos negros, posee una pequeña barba negra, de complexión delgada y musculosa, viste un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca con líneas rojas de manga larga abierta, en su pecho tiene un tatuaje de un sol rojo, trae puestas unas botas negras, encima tiene puesta una capa carmesí de capitán, en su cabeza tiene puesta una banda verde.

 **Capitán de los Piratas del Sol  
"El Héroe de los Esclavos"  
Fisher Tiger  
B 530,000,000.**

-Muy bien, te permitiré el paso, solo por el gran aprecio que te tiene la Capitana por haber salvado a las Hermanas Boa, pero aun así debo preguntar, cual es el motivo por el cual deseas hablar con nuestra Capitana- dice Ageha seriamente. Un suspiro emerge de la boca de Fisher Tiger –He obtenido algo de información, los Piratas de Big Mom planean atacar directamente Gran Tesoro, Gran Mama quiere la cabeza de Kuja Aishela- dijo Tiger seriamente.

Grand Line…

Isla Drum…

-Zehaha! Que montón de inútiles, su rey abandono esta isla para salvar su estúpida vida, y aun así ustedes pretenden defenderla, esto no es por la lealtad a su rey, ni su orgullo, porque razón lo hacen- dijo Teach sonriendo. A su alrededor, está un enorme pueblo en llamas, frente a él, están una gran cantidad de soldados heridos de gravedad –Lo hacemos por el deseo de proteger nuestro hogar!- exclama un soldado.

 **Capitán de los Piratas de Barbanegra  
"Barbanegra"  
Marshall D Teach  
B 500,000,000.**

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Teach –Esa es una buena respuesta- decía Teach sonriendo. Un grupo de soldados salieron corriendo hacia Teach, todos ellos con espadas en sus manos –Muere maldito pirata!- exclama un soldado. El agito su espada hacia Teach, el solo agacho su cabeza esquivando el ataque – _ **Black Hole**_ \- exclama Teach sonriendo. Una gran cantidad de oscuridad emerge del cuerpo de Teach arrasando con todos los soldados.

Un hombre de 35 años aparece frente a Teach, de cabello negro corto peinado hacia atrás, de ojos negros, tiene una pequeña barba negra, de complexión delgada y atlética, viste un pantalón negro y unas botas cafés, encima tiene puesta una armadura verde que cubre su pecho y sus brazos, en su mano posee un arma larga, tiene la apariencia de una enorme pala con la forma de un bandolón.

 **Jefe de la Guardia Real del Reino de Drum  
Dalton**

-Terminare contigo de una vez, Barbanegra- dice Dalton enojado. Él se empezó a transformar, tomo la apariencia de un toro de pelaje negro con una par de cuernos en su cabeza –Oh! Una Akuma no Mi del tipo Zoan- dijo Teach sonriendo. Dalton salió disparado hacia Teach, el agito su pala hacia Teach – _ **Kuroken**_ \- exclama Teach sonriendo. Su mano fue envuelta en oscuridad, el lanzo un golpe hacia la pala de Dalton, cuando hicieron contacto, una enorme explosión de oscuridad rodeo la zona por completo.

East Blue…

Isla Gecko…

-Es un nuevo día, es momento de empezar- decía un joven. De 17 años, de largo cabello negro, de ojos negros, posee una nariz larga, tiene una complexión delgada, viste un pantalón café corto, una playera blanca de tirantes, tiene puestos unos zapatos cafés y una banda café alrededor de su cabeza, en su cintura trae una pequeña mochila marrón y dos pistolas negras modificadas.

 **Chico del Pueblo de Syrup  
"El Mentiroso"  
Usopp**

-Piratas! Vienen los piratas! Huyan!- exclama Usopp. El comenzó a correr por las calles del pueblo, los aldeanos asustados comenzaron a salir de sus casas rápidamente –Es mentira- dice Usopp sonriendo –Maldito mocoso! Ven aquí!- grito un aldeano. Todos los aldeanos comenzaron a perseguir a Usopp –Jajaja!- reía Usopp. El salió corriendo hacia los bosques para perder a los aldeanos.

-Este pueblo sería demasiado aburrido sin mí- dijo Usopp sonriendo. En ese momento, tres pequeños niños llegaron corriendo hacia Usopp –Capitán! Tenemos problemas!- exclaman los niños asustados –Peaman, Ninjin, Tamanegi, que pasa con ustedes?- pregunta Usopp confundido –Capitán! Hay piratas en las orillas de la isla, sus botes tienen la insignia de los Piratas Payasos- decía Tamanegi asustado –Que!- exclama Usopp sorprendido.

En la Orilla de la Isla Gecko…

Dos botes comenzaron a desembarcar –Hemos llegado- dice Luffy sonriendo –Realmente hay un pueblo aquí?- pregunta Kuina –Si, aunque es uno pequeño, el pueblo Syrup- responde Nami sonriendo –Mientras tengan sake me da igual si es pequeño o grande- dijo Zoro suspirando. Robin observo el pequeño acantilado cerca de la orilla –Parece ser que tenemos visitas- decía Robin sonriendo.

Robin observo a un joven y tres niños –Mi nombre es Usopp, soy el mejor pirata del pueblo, todos aquí me llaman el Capitán Usopp- dice Usopp sonriendo –Ni siquiera piensen en invadir el pueblo, sino les echare encima a mis 80 millones de tripulantes a mi mando- dijo Usopp seriamente. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Luffy –Ya veo, soy Monkey D Luffy, el Capitán de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja, y espero estés listo para una batalla pirata- decía Luffy sonriendo.

Una fría mirada apareció en el rostro de Luffy, el cuerpo de Usopp templo al instante al ver esos ojos -Kuina- dice Luffy seriamente –Como diga, Capitán- dijo Kuina. En un instante, Kuina apareció frente a Usopp, ella saco su katana rápidamente agitándola frente a Usopp sin tocarlo, Kuina volvió a meter su katana en su funda –Es rápida- susurro Usopp sorprendido. El escucho un sonido de algo cayendo detrás de él, cuando Usopp volteo observo diez árboles en el suelo, todos ellos cortados por la mitad.

Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Usopp, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar sin parar –Si eres realmente un pirata, debes estar preparado para luchar y morir por tu sueños, ese es el camino que hemos elegido- decía Luffy seriamente -Así que estos son piratas reales- dice Usopp asustado. Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Luffy –No debes preocuparte, no hemos venido a invadir tu pueblo- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

-Eh?- exclama Usopp confundido –Estamos en la búsqueda de un barco, como puedes ver, dos pequeños botes no son muy viables para un nuevo grupo de piratas como nosotros- decía Robin sonriendo –También necesitamos provisiones y algunos materiales- dice Nami pensativa –Yo tengo hambre, también quiero un poco de sake- dijo Zoro aburrido –Eres muy perezoso, solo has estado durmiendo en todo el camino hacia aquí- decía Kuina irritada.

-Hay algún restaurante en el pueblo?- pregunta Luffy –Si, lo hay- responde Usopp confundido –Sabes si hay algún barco que podamos comprar- dice Nami –Bueno, solo hay uno, le pertenece a la Familia Rica del pueblo, pero hay posibilidades de que se los puedan vender- dijo Usopp –Porque es eso?- pregunta Robin.

-La única miembro de esa Familia es una chica, lo único que hace es dormir porque la mayor parte del tiempo está enferma. Hace un año, sus padres murieron en un extraño accidente, ella heredo toda la fortuna y la mansión, a pesar de todo ese dinero, ella no parece nada feliz- responde Usopp –Creo que lo único que podemos hacer es comprar nuestras provisiones y seguir nuestro camino- decía Nami sonriendo.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dice Luffy –Oigan, están en busca de Nakamas?- pregunta Usopp –Pues sí, lo dices por alguien en concreto- dijo Zoro –Puedo ser el Capitán- decía Usopp seriamente –No gracias!- exclaman Nami, Kuina y Zoro –Ni siquiera lo pensaron!- grito Usopp enfadado –Fufufu! Lo siento, Usopp-San, pero Luffy es y será, nuestro único Capitán- dice Robin sonriendo –Es hora de ir al pueblo, hay algunas compras que debemos hacer- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

Una Hora Más Tarde…

En la Mansión…

-Hola Kaya, perdón por llegar tarde- decía Usopp. En una de las ventanas de la mansión, se asoma una joven, de 17 años, de largo cabello rubio, de ojos negros, posee un cuerpo esbelto, pechos Copa-C, una cintura delgada y largas piernas, viste un largo vestido blanco de verano de tirantes, trae puestas unas zapatillas ligeras blancas –Usopp-San!- exclama la joven con alegría.

 **Dueña de la Mansión  
Kaya**

-Lo siento por no poder dejarte entrar, Usopp-San, Klahadore no lo tiene permitido- dice Kaya –No te preocupes, igual no me gustan las formalidades, recuerda que soy un aventurero- dijo Usopp sonriendo. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kaya –Y dime, que historia vas a contarme hoy- decía Kaya emocionada –Deja veo, que te parece la vez que me enfrente a los gigantes- dice Usopp sonriendo.

-Otra vez aquí, Usopp, no te cansas de entrar a casas ajenas- dijo un hombre. De 33 años, de cabello negro corto peinado hacia atrás, de ojos negros, tiene puestos unos lentes redondos, de complexión delgada, viste un traje negro con una camisa blanca debajo, trae puestos unos zapatos negros con líneas blancas –Otra vez el- decía Usopp irritado.

 **Mayordomo de Kaya  
Klahadore**

-Usopp, he oído muchos rumores sobre ti, eres el hijo de un pirata de clase baja, deberías entender que eres muy distinto a la señorita Kaya, que es lo que quieres, dinero, dime cuanto quieres- dice Klahadore –Te has pasado, Klahadore, pídele perdón a Usopp-San- dijo Kaya enojada –Porque debería de pedir perdón, solo he dicho la verdad- decía Klahadore. En ese momento, una mano apareció en el hombro de Klahadore.

-Usted sabe, Mayordomo, no deberías de hablar mal del padre de Usopp, después de todo es uno de los Tres Oficiales de la Tripulación del Kaiou, el Pelirrojo, Akagami Shanks- dice un joven sonriendo –Luffy!- exclama Usopp sorprendido. Klahadore observo a Luffy con una expresión de sorpresa – _No lo he sentido llegar_ \- pensó Klahadore sorprendido –Mi padre es un Oficial del Kaiou Akagami- dijo Usopp sorprendido.

Una expresión de sorpresa están presentes en los rostros de Kaya y Klahadore, Luffy observo a Kaya –Tú eres la dueña de la mansión, Kaya, verdad- decía Luffy sonriendo –Así es, necesitas algo- dice Kaya confundida –Mi nombre es Luffy, me han dicho que posees un barco a tu disposición, quería saber si podrías vendérmelo- dijo Luffy sonriendo –Señorita Kaya, no escuche nada de estos intrusos, entraron a su propiedad sin autorización- decía Klahadore.

-Y tú, Usopp, debes largarte, el hijo de un pirata miserable no tiene permitido estar cerca de la señorita Kaya- dice Klahadore. Una expresión de furia apareció en el rostro de Usopp –Cállate!- grito Usopp enojado. El lanzo un golpe hacia Klahadore dándole de lleno en el rostro, Klahadore cayó al suelo –Lo sabía, eres muy violento, sin duda eres el hijo de un pirata- dijo Klahadore. Un pequeño rastro de sangre se podía ver en su boca.

-Cállate! Estoy muy orgulloso de que mi padre se hiciera pirata, un pirata tan valiente que pertenece a la tripulación de Akagami. Es verdad que me gusta mentir, pero jamás mentiría sobre mi procedencia y mucho menos sobre mi sangre pirata. Soy hijo de un pirata y estoy muy orgulloso de ello- decía Usopp enojado. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Luffy –No esperaba menos del hijo de Yasopp- susurra Luffy sonriendo.

-Muy orgulloso de ser hijo de un pirata, no digas tonterías, solo eres un chico violento proveniente de un pirata de clase baja- dice Klahadore. Usopp se lanzó hacia Klahadore lanzando otro golpe, una mano detuvo el golpe de Usopp, frente a Usopp se encuentra Luffy –Ya basta, Usopp, solo estás haciendo una escena, necesitamos marcharnos, si sigues golpeándolo solo le estas dando la razón- dijo Luffy seriamente.

-No hay la necesidad de que me echen de este lugar, prometo no volver jamás- decía Usopp. El comenzó a caminar hacia la salida –Usopp-San- susurra Kaya con tristeza. Luffy observo a Klahadore –La vida de un pirata no es fácil, llena de aventuras, así como llena de peligros, hay algunos con una voluntad tan débil que incluso a mitad del camino deciden abandonar la piratería, no es así- susurro Luffy. Solo Klahadore pudo escucharlo.

Una expresión seria apareció en el rostro de Klahadore –Que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Klahadore seriamente –Dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma, puedo ver los tuyos, tu abandonaste tu camino, te rendiste, eres uno más con una voluntad tan débil que tiro la toalla a mitad del camino- responde Luffy. El comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, una fría expresión apareció en el rostro de Klahadore.

En la Orilla de la Isla Gecko…

-Hemos llegado, Capitán- dice un pirata –Bien, vamos a buscar al Capitán Kuro- dijo un hombre. De 27 años, de largo cabello castaño claro ondulado, tiene puestos unos lentes con forma de corazón, tiene una pequeña barba, de complexión delgada, viste un pantalón verde, una playera blanca de manga larga, tiene puestos unos zapatos negros y unos guantes verde, trae puesto un sombrero azul, encima tiene puesta una gabardina de capitán azul.

 **Capitán de los Piratas Gatos Negros  
"El Hipnotizador"  
Jango  
B 9,000,000.**

-Su nota decía que se reuniera con él en el arrecife al oeste de la isla- decía el pirata –Muy bien, será mejor que me ponga en marcha, si lo hago esperar las consecuencias podrían ser malas- dice Jango – _El Capitán Kuro, el antiguo Capitán de los Piratas Gatos Negros, uno de los piratas más peligrosos que ha visto el East Blue. Me pregunto si está listo para volver a la acción_ \- pensó Jango sonriendo.

* * *

 **Han aparecido los representantes mas alto rango dentro del Gobierno Mundial, ademas de la aparición de otro Kaiou, Hyakuju Kaidou, el ultimo Comandante del Ejercito Revolucionario y otros Piratas de alto calibre.**

 **Pero todos sabemos que Barbanegra puede ser mas peligroso que ellos, y eso lo veremos a como avanza la historia. Barbanegra, Marshall D Teach y Sombrero de Paja, Monkey D Luffy, son los dos pilares que darán comienzo a la Nueva Era de los Piratas.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo Capitulo!**


	6. Los Piratas Gatos Negros

**Hola a todos! Disculpen el retraso, para disculparme les traigo dos capítulos seguidos!**

 **En el capitulo anterior se me informo que fue pura presentación y no avanzo la historia. No lo voy a negar, es verdad, pero también deben entender que esa introducción no fue por nada, los personajes anteriores son los que darán forma a la historia mientras que los Sombrero de Paja avanzan hacia el Nuevo Mundo.**

 **Otra forma de decirlo, es que mientras Luffy y compañía avanzan, los pequeños tramos de historia donde aparezcan estos personajes son para darle forma a los problemas que ocurren en el Mundo, es una forma de explicar los movimientos actuales del Gobierno Mundial, el Cipher Pol, la Marina, el Ouka Shichibukai, los Piratas del Nuevo Mundo y los Kaiou.**

* * *

Capítulo 5 – Los Piratas Gatos Negros

Nuevo Mundo…

Merveille…

-Así que ustedes son los nuevos, no parecen ser la gran cosa para ser llamados Súper Novatos, esta Nueva Era es un chiste- dice un anciano sonriendo. De 78 años, de cabello gris corto, de ojos negros, posee un largo bigote gris y una pequeña barba gris, de complexión robusta, viste un pantalón café y una chaqueta negra abierta sin mangas, trae puestas unas botas negras y un casco de metal con grandes cuernos, una gran cadena esta alrededor de su espalda y su pecho.

 **Comandante de la 3° Flota del León Dorado  
"El Destructor de Mundos"  
Byrnndi World  
B 500,000,000.**

Frente a World hay algunas personas, dos hombres y una mujer –Que tal si te muestro de lo que soy capaz, Anciano- dijo un hombre sonriendo. De 24 años, de largo cabello rubio ondulado, de ojos azules, de complexión delgada y atlética, viste un pantalón azul marino, una camisa blanca de mangas largas, tiene puestas unas botas cafés y un sombrero negro, encima trae puesta una larga capa blanca, en su cintura tiene una larga espada.

 **Capitán de los Piratas Hermosos  
"El Príncipe Pirata"  
Hakuba Cavendish  
B 280,000,000.**

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de World –Me gustaría verte intentarlo, niño bonito- decía World sonriendo –Si ustedes no se calman, los asesinare a ambos en este momento- dice la mujer sonriendo. De 25 años, de largo cabello rojo con pequeños mechones rubios, de ojos azules, posee un cuerpo esbelto, grandes pechos Copa-D, una cintura delgada y unas torneadas piernas, sus pechos están cubiertos por unos listones blancos, sus labios están pintados de labial rosa.

Viste un pantalón azul claro pegado, tiene puestos unos tacones negros, trae puestos unos guantes negros, tiene puesta una gabardina azul de capitán, en su mano derecha tiene una larga katana roja -Lo admito, tienen agallas, pero necesitan respetar a sus superiores- dijo World sonriendo –El respeto te lo tienes que ganar, Viejo Loco- decía la mujer sonriendo –Ella tiene razón, Anciano, solo por ser parte de la Flota del León Dorado debes ser respetado, eso no significa nada para nosotros- dice Cavendish sonriendo.

 **Capitana de los Piratas Silver  
"La Santa de Plata"  
Desire  
B 210,000,000.**

-Para ser un pirata altamente peligroso, tu sentido común es inferior, World- dijo un hombre. De 40 años, de piel morena, de largo cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo, posee una pequeña barba negra con un bigote negro, de complexión delgada y musculosa, tiene unos largos brazos que llegan hasta sus rodillas, viste un pantalón blanco, una playera roja de tirantes, trae puestas unas botas negras, sobre sus hombros tiene puesta una capa negra de capitán.

 **Capitán de los Piratas Neo Marinos  
"Brazos Largos"  
Shuzo  
B 550,000,000.**

World observo a los tres presentes con una expresión de furia en su rostro –Los matare ahora! No escaparan vivos de esta isla!- grito World furioso –Ya basta, World- decía una voz masculina. Es un hombre moreno de 71 años, de largo cabello rubio, de ojos negros, en su cabeza tiene enterrado la mitad de un timón, posee un pequeño bigote negro y una larga barba rubia, de complexión delgada y atlética, en el lado izquierdo de su frente tiene unas pequeñas manchas verdes oscuras.

No posee piernas, en su lugar tiene un par de espadas como prótesis, viste un hakama roja, un gi negro, alrededor de su cintura trae puesto un listón verde, sobre sus hombros trae puesta una larga capa amarilla en líneas claras y oscuras –Jihaha! Que son esos modales, World, no puedes tratar así a nuestros invitados, después de todos ellos son nuestros nuevos Nakamas, tu deber es darles la bienvenida a la Flota de los Piratas del León Dorado- dice el hombre sonriendo.

 **Kaiou  
El Hombre que Gobierna los Cielos  
Almirante de la Flota Pirata del León Dorado  
"El León Dorado"  
Kinjishi Shiki  
B 2,300,650,000.**

-Es un honor conocerlo, Shiki-Sama- dijo Cavendish sonriendo –Gracias por recibirnos en su tripulación- decía Desire seriamente. Shuzo observo a Shiki con una gran sonrisa presente en su rostro –El legendario Rey de los Piratas, Gold Roger, termino muerto en el mar más débil, el East Blue, eso fue un gran insulto para alguien de su calibre. Esta Nueva Era Pirata es un chiste, simples cazadores de tesoros navegando por nuestros mares, le enseñare al mundo lo que es ser un verdadero Pirata- dice Shiki fríamente.

East Blue…

Isla Gecko…

Luffy y Usopp están parados a la orilla de un barranco –Conocí a tu padre, Yasopp, hace 10 años, cuando los Piratas del Pelo Rojo visitaron mi aldea, es un francotirador realmente bueno- dijo Luffy sonriendo –Aun no puedo creer que mi padre sea parte de la tripulación de Akagami Shanks- decía Usopp sonriendo –Ir al mar sin saber que te depara el futuro, realmente estoy muy orgulloso de mi padre- dice Usopp sonriendo.

Luffy observo en la orilla del mar un par de personas, son Klahadore y Jango –Agáchate Usopp- dijo Luffy seriamente. Usopp se agacho junto con Luffy, el observo a Klahadore y a Jango –Que es lo que hace ese estúpido mayordomo ahí- decía Usopp sorprendido –Silencio, nos van a descubrir, necesitamos poder escucharlos, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto- susurro Luffy.

-Jango, te dije que pasaras desapercibido, pero te veo caminando alrededor del pueblo- dice Klahadore –No soy tan idiota, además, no destaque demasiado- dijo Jango –Todo va de acuerdo al plan?- pregunta Klahadore –El plan para matar a la chica de la mansión está listo- responde Jango –No digas matar, es una palabra muy fea- decía Klahadore –Disculpe, quise decir accidente, está mejor así, Capitán Kuro- dice Jango sonriendo.

 **Antiguo Capitán de los Piratas Gatos Negros  
"Mil Planes"  
(Klahadore) Kuro  
B 16,000,000.**

-Deja de llamarme así, me he librado de ese nombre hace 3 años, ahora tú eres el Capitán, Jango- dijo Klahadore –He oído sobre el Capitán Kuro, fue un pirata despiadado que invadió cientos de pueblos, pero escuche que fue atrapado por la Marina y ejecutado hace 3 años- decía Usopp sorprendido –Déjame la muerte de esa chica a mí, por favor- dice Jango –El problema no es matarla, sino hacer que parezca un accidente- dijo Klahadore.

-Entonces tendremos que invadir el pueblo y matarla dentro del caos- decía Jango –Antes de matarla, tendrás que hipnotizarla para que deje toda su fortuna a mi nombre- dice Klahadore –Es un plan accesible- dijo Jango sonriendo –Durante 3 años he estado viviendo en la mansión actuando como una buena persona, nadie sospechara de mí. Viviré en paz y tranquilidad, sin la presencia de la Marina sobre mí, con una enorme fortuna en mis manos- decía Klahadore sonriendo.

-Muy bien, cuando me des la señal empezara el plan, los Piratas de los Gatos Negros están sedientos de sangre- dice Jango sonriendo. Luffy y Usopp comenzaron alejarse del lugar sigilosamente –Tenemos que avisarles a los demás, no podemos dejar que esos piratas invadan el pueblo y asesinen a Kaya- dijo Usopp asustado –Tenemos poco tiempo, lo mejor será confrontarlos directamente- decía Luffy –Estas loco! Son piratas muy peligrosos, nos mataran rápidamente- dice Usopp asustado.

-Sera mejor que se lo diga a todo el pueblo- dijo Usopp –No servirá de nada- decía Luffy seriamente –Que quieres decir, debo avisarles- dice Usopp –Nadie te creerá, eres el mentiroso del pueblo, te lo tomaran como un juego- dijo Luffy –Pero tenemos que hacer algo- decía Usopp –Ya te lo dije, la única forma es confrontarlos directamente, vamos por los demás, debemos prepararnos- dice Luffy seriamente.

Una Hora Después…

A las Afueras del Pueblo Syrup…

-Así que tienen planeado invadir el pueblo mañana, poseemos ventaja al saber su plan- dijo Kuina –Cual será nuestro movimiento, Luffy?- pregunta Zoro –Los detendremos antes de que lleguen al pueblo- responde Luffy. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Zoro –Me parece perfecto- decía Zoro sonriendo –Ustedes están locos- dice Usopp asustado –Es la única manera de actuar sin preocupar al pueblo, Usopp-San- dijo Robin sonriendo.

-Es mejor para ellos así, despertar una tranquila mañana sin preocupación- decía Nami –Por lo que he visto, la única entrada hacia el pueblo es por la costa, los alrededores son puros acantilados, localizarlos será sencillo- dice Robin –Realmente piensan ayudarme?- pregunto Usopp sorprendido –Por supuesto que sí, acaso lo dudabas- responde Luffy sonriendo. Una expresión seria apareció en el rostro de Usopp.

-Muy bien, necesitamos empezar con un buen plan, cuáles son sus especialidades- dijo Usopp –Golpear- decía Luffy sonriendo –Cortar- dicen Zoro y Kuina –Robar- dijo Nami –Recolectar información- decía Robin sonriendo –La mía es escapar- dice Usopp –Tú también debes luchar!- exclaman Luffy, Nami, Zoro y Kuina –Muy bien, manos a la obra- dijo Robin sonriendo.

Mansión de Kaya…

-Qué es esto?- pregunto Klahadore confundido. Él tiene una pequeña caja en sus manos –Es un regalo de la Señorita Kaya, hoy cumples tres años viviendo en la mansión- responde Merry –Ya han pasado tres años- decía Klahadore suspirando –Sera como un recuerdo- dice Merry sonriendo –Si, será un gran recuerdo, mañana será un día que jamás olvidaran- dijo Klahadore sonriendo fríamente.

-La noche de media luna hace que la sangre de mis venas corra sin control- decía Klahadore. Él se colocó unas enormes garras de gato negro –El único regalo que aceptare será esta mansión y todo el dinero de la Señorita Kaya- dice Klahadore sonriendo fríamente. El agito sus garras hacia Merry, el cayó al suelo inconsciente, un gran rastro de sangre puede verse en el suelo.

Tripulación de los Piratas Gatos Negros…

-Capitán Jango! Ya casi es la hora- dijo un pirata –Muy bien, es hora de dar el golpe- decía Jango sonriendo –Si Señor!- exclaman los piratas emocionados. Los piratas comenzaron a subir hacia la aldea por la costa, frente a los piratas aparecieron seis personas, ellos son Luffy, Nami, Robin, Zoro, Kuina y Usopp – _ **Kabuto Namaridoshi**_ \- exclama Usopp. El levanto sus armas hacia los piratas, estas comenzaron a disparar una gran cantidad de piedras golpeando a varios piratas.

-Soy el Capitán Usopp, si no quieres morir, será mejor que abandonen esta isla- dice Usopp. Sus piernas están temblando –No intentes actuar tan valiente cuando tienes miedo- dijo Luffy sonriendo –Idiota! Son los Piratas Gatos Negros, es lógico tener miedo- decía Usopp asustado –Vaya, parece que tenemos algunos inconvenientes, acaben con ellos- dice Jango. Los Piratas Gatos Negros salieron disparados hacia el grupo de Luffy.

-Nami, Robin, Usopp, se pueden encargar de ellos- dijo Luffy –Como usted diga, Capitán- responde Nami y Robin sonriendo –Que! Porque yo!- exclama Usopp asustado – _ **Veinte Fleur Clutch**_ \- exclaman Robin. Diez pares de brazos aparecieron alrededor de diez piratas incapacitándolos al instante – _ **Raizan**_ \- exclama Nami. Ella agita su pie rápidamente hacia los piratas, un corte de rayos atraviesa a algunos piratas electrocutándolos al instante.

- _ **Namaridoshi**_ \- exclama Usopp. El comenzó a disparar algunas piedras con sus pistolas dándole a algunos piratas –Que demonios creen que hacen, acaben con ellos rápidamente, si no cumplimos las órdenes del Capitán Kuro nos matara a todos- decía Jango enojado. Los piratas corrieron hacia Nami, Robin y Usopp – _ **Houtengeki**_ \- exclama Nami. Una lanza de rayos apareció en su mano, ella lanzo la lanza hacia los piratas mandado a volar, la lanza dio de lleno en el estómago de Jango.

Jango fue electrocutado al instante –No puede ser, son Usuarios de Akuma no Mi, pensé que eran un mito- dice Jango. Él se levantó temblando con algunas quemaduras –Parece ser que tendremos que volvernos más fuertes, todos, vean el aro, cuando cuente one, two, jango, se volverán realmente fuertes- dijo Jango. El comenzó a mover su aro, todos los Piratas Gatos Negros observan el aro.

- _ **One, Two, Jango!**_ \- exclama Jango. Al instante, los músculos de los piratas comenzaron a crecer, sus heridas desaparecieron rápidamente, un pirata golpe un muro de roca destrozándolo de un solo golpe –Que fuerza, si solo uno puede hacer eso, estamos perdidos- decía Usopp asustado. Luffy comenzó a caminar hacia los piratas con tranquilidad, los piratas se lanzaron hacia Luffy, una mirada seria apareció en el rostro de Luffy.

Una enorme onda de energía invisible recorrió toda la costa, los Piratas Gatos Negros empezaron a caer inconscientes uno por uno, grandes grietas aparecieron en los muros de roca cercanos, el gran barco de los Piratas Gatos Negros no dejaba de temblar por la enorme presión, pequeñas cuarteaduras aparecieron en la madera del barco, Jango, Usopp, Kuina y Zoro cayeron hincados al suelo, sus cuerpos no dejaban de temblar.

Solo Nami y Robin se encontraban tranquilas –Que demonios fue eso- dice Jango temblando. Pequeñas lagrimas caen de los ojos de Usopp – _Esta sensación, es como si estuviera a punto de morir_ \- pensó Usopp respirando agitadamente – _Esta sensación, es mucho más fuerte que cuando la uso contra el Payaso, Buggy_ \- piensa Kuina temblando – _Es como si su fuerza no tuviera limites, que tan poderoso es Luffy en realidad_ \- pensó Zoro temblando.

-Creo que es momento de la verdadera batalla- dijo Luffy seriamente. Jango observo a Luffy con una expresión de miedo en su rostro, él se levantó a duras penas – _Que paso, que hizo ese chico, sentí como si un enorme peso estuviera tratando de aplastarme_ \- piensa Jango –Parece que no tenemos otra opción, sacaremos nuestra carta de triunfo- decía Jango sonriendo.

-Vengan Hermanos Nyaban- dice Jango sonriendo. De su barco salieron dos personas colocándose frente a Jango, la primera persona es un hombre de 21 años, de cabello negro corto, de ojos negros, de complexión obesa, tiene puestas unas orejas de gato negro, unas garras en su manos, trae puesto un pantalón blanco, unas botas negras, encima tiene puesta una capa negra. Él es Buchi.

La segunda persona, es un hombre de 21 años, de ojos negros, de cabello verde algo largo bien peinado, trae puestas unas orejas de gato negro, viste un short azul, una playera negra y unos zapatos negros, trae puestas unas garras de gato en sus manos. Él es Sham –Hermanos Nyaban, Buchi y Sham, su trabajo es deshacerse de ellos, debemos ir hacia el pueblo rápidamente- dijo Jango.

 **Oficiales de los Piratas Gatos Negros  
"Los Hermanos Nyaban"  
Buchi & Sham  
B 7,000,000.**

-Muy bien, Capitán Jango- decía Sham. El dio un enorme salto hacia Luffy, Sham lanzo un ataque con sus garras hacia Luffy, pero antes de que las garras tocaran a Luffy, una espada se interpone en su camino –No puedo dejar que toques a mi Capitán- dice Zoro sonriendo. El uso su espada para detener la garra de Sham –Oh! Haz podido detener mi ataque, pero no creas que va a hacer fácil derrotar a los Hermanos Nyaban- dijo Sham sonriendo.

Buchi apareció detrás de Zoro, el lanzo un ataque con sus garras hacia Zoro, pero dos espadas detuvieron los ataques de Buchi –No te distraigas, Zoro- decía Kuina. Ella detuvo los ataques de Buchi con sus espadas, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Zoro –No me distraje, sabía que me ayudarías- dice Zoro sonriendo. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kuina –Son un buen equipo- dijo Robin sonriendo.

-Parece que no será tan fácil, Sham- decía Buchi –Eso parece, Buchi, tendremos que luchar enserio- dice Sham. Buchi dio un gran salto – _ **Cat Kill. Cat The Funjatta**_ \- exclama Buchi. El lanzo una patada hacia Kuina, ella salto esquivando el ataque, cuando la patada de Buchi toca el suelo, creo un pequeño cráter –Tiene una fuerza sobrehumana- dijo Usopp sorprendido – _Si ese golpe me hubiera tocado, ya tendría algunos huesos rotos_ \- pensó Kuina sorprendida.

- _ **Pussy Willow Parade**_ \- exclama Sham. El comenzó atacar a Zoro con una lluvia de ataques con sus garras, Zoro uso sus espadas para detener los ataques de garras –Parece que después de todo tendré que ayudarlos- decía Jango. En ese instante, Nami apareció frente a Jango –Tú no te moverás de tu lugar- dice Nami sonriendo - _ **Raiken**_ \- exclama Nami. Un golpe de rayos dio de lleno en el estómago de Jango mandándolo a volar.

-Maldita sea, estos mocosos son realmente fuertes, nunca pensé que esto pasaría- dijo Jango. Él se levantó lentamente del suelo –Debo admitirlo, posees una gran resistencia, otro en tu lugar estaría inconsciente por horas- decía Nami sonriendo –Maldita mocosa! Te enseñare la verdadera fuerza de los Piratas Gatos Negros- dice Jango enojado. El coloco sus dos aros en sus manos –Jango!- grito una voz enojada.

–Ya ha pasado más del amanecer y el plan aún no está completo, pueden decirme que está pasando?- pregunto Klahadore –Capitán Kuro- susurran Buchi y Sham asustados. Klahadore observo a Luffy, Nami, Robin, Zoro, Kuina y Usopp –Como es posible que los Piratas Gatos Negros hayan sido detenidos por unos niños, desde cuando se volvieron tan débiles- dijo Klahadore seriamente.

-Nos llamó débiles- decía Sham enojado –Debe tener cuidado con lo que dice, Capitán Kuro, es cierto que eras muy fuerte- dice Buchi –Sham, Buchi, no lo hagan- dijo Jango asustado –Pero eso fue hace tres años, mientras que tú vivías en paz, nosotros nos hemos vuelto más fuertes- decía Sham –Hemos invadido muchos pueblos y hundido muchos barcos piratas- dice Buchi.

-Ya no eres nuestro Capitán- dijo Sham –Antes de que nos mates, te mataremos primero- decía Buchi. Ambos se lanzaron hacia Klahadore, ambos atacaron con sus garras, pero en un rápido movimiento, Klahadore desapareció, apareciendo detrás de Buchi y Sham –A quien decían que iban a matar- dice Klahadore. En sus manos, están unas largas garras de gato negras.

Sham y Buchi se voltearon rápidamente, pero Klahadore ya no estaba, Klahadore apareció entre Buchi y Sham, el coloco sus brazos sobre los hombros de Sham y Buchi, unas expresiones de miedo aparecieron en los rostros de Sham y Buchi –Tienen razón, ya no me muevo como antes, ya no soy su Capitán, soy una persona que les está pagando para hacer un trabajo, si no lo terminan, los matare- dijo Klahadore seriamente.

-Durante tres años he aprendido a controlar mi sed de sangre un poco, les daré cinco minutos, si no pueden hacerlo, los matare a todos con mis propias manos. Así que recuérdenlo, sigo siendo Kuro el de los Mil Planes- decía Klahadore fríamente –Cinco minutos, aun podemos hacerlo- dice Jango –Acabemos con ellos de una vez, Buchi- dijo Sham. El y Buchi se lanzaron hacia Zoro y Kuina.

- _ **Tora Giri**_ \- exclaman Zoro y Kuina. Ambos agitan sus espadas hacia Shan y Buchi, un gran corte en forma de X apareció en el pecho de Sham y Buchi, ambos cayeron al suelo dejando un rastro de sangre –Han vencido a los Hermanos Nyaban de un solo golpe- decía Jango sorprendido –No te preocupes, aun faltas tú- dice Zoro sonriendo –Te venceremos antes de que terminen los cinco minutos- dijo Kuina sonriendo.

Buchi se levantó a duras penas –Capitán Jango, hipnotíceme- decía Buchi. Jango uso su aro frente a Buchi – _ **One, Two, Jango**_ \- exclama Jango. Los músculos de Buchi comenzaron a crecer, sus heridas se cerraron rápidamente –Ohh!- grito Buchi –Les quedan tres minutos- dice Kuro. En ese momento, una persona apareció detrás de Kuro, es una joven de 17 años –Oh! Señorita Kaya, que sorpresa- dijo Kuro –Klahadore, para de una buena vez- decía Kaya.

-Kaya! Que es lo que haces aquí?- pregunta Usopp sorprendido –Merry me lo ha contado todo- dice Kaya –Oh! Sigue vivo, pensé que lo había matado- dijo Kuro fríamente – _No puede ser, este hombre no es Klahadore_ \- pensó Kaya sorprendida –Así que realmente eres un pirata- decía Kaya decidida.

-Klahadore! Si quieres mi dinero, te lo daré, pero tienes que abandonar esta isla- dice Kaya –No lo has entendido bien, Señorita Kaya, no solo quiero tu dinero, también quiero una vida pacífica. Durante tres años he planeado este día, el incidente de los piratas y tu muerte, todo esto se completara hoy- dijo Kuro sonriendo. Kaya sacó una pistola apuntando hacia Kuro –No lo hagas, Kaya, huye de este lugar- decía Usopp.

-He sido muy paciente cuidándote durante tres años, y todo ha sido para llegar a este día, el día de tu muerte- dice Kuro fríamente. El apareció frente a Kaya, en un instante, el agito sus garras hacia Kaya, pero en ese momento, Luffy apareció frente a Kuro – _ **Gomu Gomu no Pistol**_ \- exclama Luffy. El lanzo un golpe dándole de lleno en el rostro de Kuro, el salió volando cayendo en el suelo.

-Es mi turno de luchar- dijo Luffy sonriendo –Como lo hizo, apareció de repente frente al Capitán Kuro y lo golpeo- decía Jango sorprendido –Usopp, encárgate de proteger a Kaya- dice Luffy –Muy bien- dijo Usopp. El agarro a Kaya alejándose un poco del lugar –Ese fue un buen golpe chico, aun siento dolor- decía Kuro. Él se levantó lentamente del suelo –Jango, yo me encargare de ese chico, tu ve por la Señorita Kaya, haz que firme el testamento y luego mátala- dice Kuro fríamente.

-Como usted diga, Capitán Kuro- dijo Jango –Buchi, ve tras los espadachines- decía Jango. Buchi dio un gran salto en el aire – _ **Cat The Funjatta**_ \- exclama Buchi. El lanzo un golpe hacia Zoro y Kuina, ambos saltaron esquivando el ataque, el golpe de Buchi creo un enorme cráter en el suelo –Es más fuerte que antes- dice Zoro. Buchi lanzo un golpe con sus garra hacia Zoro, el uso su espada para detener el ataque de Buchi.

Jango salió corriendo hacia Usopp y Kaya, el lanzo sus aros hacia Usopp y Kaya, pero dos espadas se interpusieron en su camino deteniéndolas –No te dejare tocarlos- dijo Kuina seriamente. Zoro se lanzó hacia Buchi – _ **Santouryu Oni Giri**_ \- exclama Zoro. El agito sus espadas hacia Buchi, tres grandes corte aparecen en el cuerpo de Buchi, el cae inconsciente en el suelo –Eso te pasa por no quedarte quieto- decía Zoro.

- _ **Gomu Gomu no Pistol**_ \- exclama Luffy. El lanzo un golpe hacia Kuro – _ **Nuki Ashi**_ \- exclama Kuro. El esquivo el golpe de Luffy desapareciendo, Kuro apareció detrás de Luffy, el agito su garra hacia Luffy, pero él se agacho rápidamente esquivando el ataque –Porque arriesgas tu vida por un pueblo tan patético?- pregunto Kuro –Porque hay personas en este pueblo que deseo proteger- responde Luffy sonriendo.

Kuina coloco sus espadas en sus fundas –Terminemos con esto- dice Kuina –Que quieres decir?- pregunta Jango confundido. En un instante, Kuina desapareció de su lugar, ella apareció detrás de Jango con sus espadas en sus manos – _ **Enbima Yonezu**_ \- exclama Kuina. Dos grandes cortes en forma de cruz aparecieron en el pecho de Jango, el cayó al suelo inconsciente –Ustedes no son rivales para los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja- dijo Kuina sonriendo.

-Por esa razón vas a morir- decía Kuro fríamente –No voy a morir, aún tengo mucho por hacer- dice Luffy sonriendo. Kuro empezó atacar a Luffy con sus garras, pero Luffy esquiva todos los ataques con gran facilidad –Los está esquivando como si supiera a donde irán- dijo Zoro confundido –Es porque lo sabe- decía Nami sonriendo –Que quieres decir?- pregunto Zoro confundido.

-Robin les dijo que Luffy posee la Voluntad de un Rey no es así- dice Nami –Así es, lo llamo Haoushoku Haki- dijo Zoro confundido –Existen tres tipos de Haki, el Haoushoku Haki es uno que solo puede ser usado por una persona entre millones, los otros dos pueden ser usado por cualquier persona, Busoushoku Haki y Kenbunshoku Haki- explico Nami –Luffy está usando el Kenbunshoku Haki, le permite escuchar la Voz de Todo- decía Nami.

-La Voz de Todo?- pregunto Zoro –Si eres capaz de escuchar las Voz de otros, puedes ser capaz de localizarlos e incluso predecir sus ataques, también puedes ser capaz de ver el futuro por un corto tiempo con un Kenbunshoku Haki muy bien entrenado- dice Nami sonriendo –Si solo esquivas mis ataques nunca podrás derrotarme, Sombrero de Paja- dijo Kuro frustrado –Tienes razón- decía Luffy sonriendo.

Una mirada seria apareció en el rostro de Luffy, Kuro ataco a Luffy con su garra, Luffy solo se agacho esquivando su ataque – _ **Gomu Gomu no Rifle**_ \- exclama Luffy. El lanzo un golpe giratorio dándole de lleno en el estómago de Kuro, un gran rastro de sangre cae de la boca de Kuro -No dejare que arruines mi plan, lo idee todo para deshacerme del nombre de Capitán Kuro para siempre, mientras más avanzaba más fama ganaba, eran solo más problemas, la Marina estaba detrás de mi cabeza- dice Kuro.

–Use a un sustituto hipnotizado para que fuera atrapado por un Marino llamado Morgan, cuando mi sustituto fue ejecutado, el nombre del Capitán Kuro desapareció- dijo Kuro respirando agitadamente -No dejare que un niño como tu arruine mi plan!- grito Kuro enojado. Una fría expresión apareció en el rostro de Luffy, el estiro su brazo – _ **Gomu Gomu no Bullet**_ \- exclama Luffy.

Luffy lanzo un golpe hacia Kuro dándole de lleno en la cabeza, el salió volando estrellándose en una pared de roca –Si no querías obtener fama no te hubieras convertido en pirata. Mis planes están muy por encima de los tuyos, yo soy el hombre que se convertirá en el Rey de los Piratas- decía Luffy decidido –Maldito chico insolente, los matare a todos de una vez por todas- dice Kuro furioso.

-Tu nunca le podrás ganar a Usopp- dijo Luffy fríamente –Intentas decir que soy más débil que el- decía Kuro irritado –Así es- dice Luffy sonriendo –No me hagas reír, el solo es una ilusión de un patético pirata, según tú, que me hace más débil que el- dijo Kuro. En un instante, Luffy apareció frente a Kuro – _ **Gomu Gomu no Stamp**_ \- exclama Luffy. El lanzo una patada dándole de lleno en el rostro de Kuro –Potencial! Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que significa ser un pirata- decía Luffy.

- _Desde que empezamos esta lucha, él ha podido seguir mi ritmo, acaso es más rápido que yo, no, eso no puede ser_ \- pensó Kuro preocupado –Tendré que enseñarte mi verdadera fuerza, la fuerza de un pirata que ha luchado muchas batallas- dice Kuro fríamente – _ **Shakushi**_ \- exclama Kuro. El desapareció en un instante, varios cortes empezaron aparecer en las paredes de roca, en el suelo y en algunos piratas inconscientes.

-Es tan rápido que ni siquiera él puede ver a donde ataca- dijo Robin sorprendida. Una mirada de furia apareció en el rostro de Luffy –Ni siquiera te preocupan tus Nakamas?- pregunto Luffy furioso –Somos piratas! Los criminales de la sociedad, a nosotros no nos importa nadie, solo debemos preocuparnos por nosotros mismos- se escuchó la voz de Kuro. Grandes cortes seguían apareciendo en las paredes y en el suelo, algunos piratas inconscientes recibían los ataques de Kuro.

-Por el bien de mis Nakamas, yo incluso sacrificare mi vida por ellos- decía Luffy decidido. El levanto su brazo al aire, el apretó su puño con fuerza, en un instante, Kuro apareció sujeto al brazo de Luffy, una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Kuro – _Él pudo seguir la velocidad de mi Shakushi, eso es imposible_ \- pensó Kuro sorprendido. Una mirada fría apareció en el rostro de Luffy –Nunca me convertiré en un pirata como tú- dice Luffy fríamente.

Luffy con su mano agarro el rostro de Kuro con fuerza – _ **Genkotsu Meteo**_ \- exclama Luffy. Con gran fuerza, Luffy estrello a Kuro en el suelo creando un enorme cráter, Kuro quedo inconsciente sepultado en el cráter, un gran rastro de sangre podía ser visto saliendo de su cabeza –Ha vencido a Kuro, que tan fuerte es Luffy- dijo Usopp sorprendido –Que lo haya vencido no es lo sorprendente, no recibió ninguna herida durante el combate- decía Zoro.

-Lo hiciste bien, Luffy- dice Nami sonriendo –Aunque sabemos que podías haberlo vencido antes- dijo Robin sonriendo. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Luffy –Kuro necesitaba aprender una lección y Usopp necesita comprender lo que significa ser un pirata- decía Luffy sonriendo. Usopp y Kaya llegaron frente a Luffy, Nami y Robin –Muchas gracias! El pueblo se ha salvado gracias a ustedes, si no hubieran estado aquí, no podría haber salvado el pueblo- dice Usopp sonriendo.

-Pero que dices, tienes que darte algo de crédito, si no hubieras hecho nada, yo no te habría ayudado- dijo Zoro –Él tiene razón- decía Kuina –Además, hemos podido conseguir un poco más de dinero al derrotarlos- dice Nami sonriendo. Ella tiene dos grandes bolsas de dinero en sus manos –Arriesgaste tu vida por tu hogar, eso ya dice mucho, Usopp-San- dijo Robin sonriendo –Lo has hecho bien, Usopp- decía Luffy sonriendo.

-Verlos a ustedes luchar contra los Piratas Gatos Negros me ha ayudado a tomar una importante decisión- dice Usopp decidido –Que quieres decir, Usopp-San?- pregunta Kaya confundida –La bandera pirata me llama, he decidido salir al mar y convertirme en un verdadero pirata- dijo Usopp sonriendo. Una triste sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kaya –Sabia que dirías algo así- decía Kaya sonriendo.

Al Día Siguiente…

-Bueno, hemos comido y descansado, creo que es hora de irnos- dice Luffy sonriendo –Nuestras provisiones están completas, ya podemos seguir nuestro camino- dijo Nami sonriendo. Robin, Zoro y Kuina asintieron sus cabezas –Los he encontrado- decía Kaya sonriendo –Señorita Kaya, se le ofrece algo?- pregunta Robin sonriendo –Nos han ayudado mucho, han salvado nuestro pueblo, es por eso que tengo una recompensa para ustedes- responde Kaya sonriendo.

A la Orilla de la Isla…

Un pequeño barco está anclado a la orilla de la isla con la imagen de una oveja en el polo de dirección –Oh! Es una carabela- dice Kuina sonriendo –Es un barco que yo diseñe hace años, espero sea de su gusto, lo llamo Going Merry- dijo Merry sonriendo –De verdad podemos quedárnoslo?- pregunto Zoro –Por supuesto, insisto- responde Kaya sonriendo. Luffy observo el barco con calma –Pasa algo, Luffy?- pregunta Nami confundida.

–Es más grande que antes- susurra Luffy. Nami y Robin observaron el Merry Go con atención -Tienes razón- decía Robin –El Going Merry posee cuatro habitaciones, un baño, una sala de almacenamiento que también es la sala de cañones, una cocina, una sala de reuniones que también puede ser usada como comedor- explico Merry –Además, hemos llenado el Going Merry con todas los provisiones que necesiten en su viaje por el mar- dice Kaya sonriendo.

-Auxilio!- se escuchó un grito. Usopp venia cayendo rodando con una enorme mochila en su espalda –Usopp-San- exclama Kaya preocupada –Que está haciendo?- pregunta Luffy confundido –Si no lo detenemos chocara con el barco- dijo Zoro. El y Luffy usaron sus piernas para detener la enorme mochila de Usopp –Gracias- decía Usopp suspirando. Kaya observo a Usopp con tristeza.

-Realmente piensas irte, Usopp-San- dice Kaya con tristeza –Así es, no intentes detenerme- dijo Usopp decidido –No lo haría, es tu sueño después de todo- decía Kaya sonriendo –Cuando regrese te contare sobre todas mis aventuras- dice Usopp sonriendo –Lo esperare con ansias- dijo Kaya sonriendo. Usopp observo a Luffy, Nami, Robin, Zoro y Kuina –Espero que les vaya bien en su viaje, tal vez nos encontremos en un futuro- decía Usopp sonriendo.

-Que quieres decir?- pregunta Luffy confundido –Como que quiero decir, los dos vamos a ser piratas, es posible que nos volvamos a ver en algún lugar del mar- dice Usopp –Cállate y sube de una vez al barco- dijo Zoro irritado –Eh?- exclama Usopp confundido –Ahora somos Nakamas- decía Luffy sonriendo –Si! Yo seré el Capitán!- grito Usopp con alegría –Yo soy el Capitán, idiota!- exclama Luffy –Por un nuevo barco y un nuevo Nakama!- grita Nami con alegría.

-Salud!- exclaman todos sonriendo. Luffy toco con su mano la cabeza del Going Merry –Nos alegra verte de nuevo, Merry- susurro Luffy sonriendo. Detrás de Luffy están Nami y Robin sonriendo –Desde este momento te prometemos que te protegeremos lo mejor que podamos, vamos a disfrutar este nuevo viaje juntos- dice Luffy sonriendo. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Nami y Robin.

* * *

 **Usopp se ha unido a la tripulación!**

 **Ha hecho su presentación el Kaiou, El León Dorado, Kinjishi Shiki y uno de sus Seis Comandantes de Flota.**

 **Cavendish, Desire y Shuzo, son los primeros aliados del Kaiou Shiki presentados, se esperaban esa?**

 **Aunque aun no se revela el Plan de Shiki, ya tienen alguna pista?**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente Capitulo!**


	7. Restaurante Baratie

**Empezamos Nuevo Arco, el Baratie!**

 **Hoy veremos a Sanji y esperemos que una que otra sorpresa!**

 **Yo espero con ansias la presentación de Mihawk! xD**

 **Comenzamos!**

* * *

Capítulo 6 – Restaurante Baratie

Nuevo Mundo…

Beehive…

Yesta Hildegarde tiene una gran sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro al observar a la persona frente a ella –Es extraño ver a alguien tan importante dentro de mis dominios, a que se debe tu visita, Perro del Gobierno?- pregunta Hildegarde sonriendo. Frente a ella, está un hombre muy alto de complexión robusta, de 45 años, de piel morena, de largo cabello negro ondulado, de ojos negros, trae puestos unos pequeños lentes cuadrados.

Viste una playera negra de manga larga, en el pecho tiene un circulo blanco con una cruz blanca que sobrepasa el circulo, tiene puesto un pantalón gris y unos zapatos negros, trae puesto un gorro gris con manchas negras y unos guantes negros, en su mano izquierda trae una biblia de color morado –La Reina Guerrera, Yesta Hildegarde, el Gobierno Mundial tiene una propuesta para ti- dice el hombre tranquilamente -Así que el Gobierno Mundial necesita de mis servicios- dijo Hildegarde sonriendo.

 **Ouka Shichibukai  
El Arma Humana del Gobierno Mundial  
"El Tirano"  
Bartholomew Kuma  
Antigua Recompensa B 296,000,000.**

–Eres la Mayor Influyente del Bajo Mundo, la mejor Mercenaria del Mundo, las influencias que posees en el Bajo Mundo y tus proveedores de inteligencia alrededor del Mundo son necesarios para el Gobierno- decía Kuma. Hildegarde observo a Kuma con una mirada seria –Cual es el trabajo?- pregunta Hildegarde –La captura de la Comandante del Sur del Ejército Revolucionario, la Luz de la Revolución, Nico Olvia- responde Kuma.

Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Hildegarde, rápidamente una fría sonrisa apareció en su rostro –Es una presa algo difícil, la recompensa debe ser muy alta- dice Hildegarde sonriendo –El Gobierno Mundial te otorgara un favor, puedes pedir lo que sea y cuando lo desees, este se hará efectivo cuando entregues a Nico Olvia viva, directamente en Ennies Lobby. El Director Ejecutivo del Cipher Pol, Zephyr, te recibirá personalmente- dijo Kuma seriamente.

-Fuhaha! Esos viejos deben estar realmente desesperados para pedir ayuda a piratas, muy bien, aceptare el trabajo- decía Hildegarde sonriendo fríamente –Esto sin duda será muy interesante, buscar información sobre el Ejército Revolucionario, luchar y capturar a uno de sus Comandantes, estoy muy emocionada, Fuhaha!- dice Hildegarde sonriendo maniáticamente. Kuma solo observo a Hildegarde con una expresión tranquila en su rostro.

East Blue…

En el Mar. Barco Going Merry…

-Nuestra bandera pirata esta lista- dijo Usopp sonriendo. El dibujo en la bandera y en la vela del barco, una calavera sonriendo con un sombrero de paja –Con esto el barco Going Merry está completo!- exclama Luffy sonriendo. Kuina observo el mar desde el puesto de vigía, a lo lejos pudo observar un pequeño bote –Capitán! Hay un bote a la vista hacia el norte!- grito Kuina.

-Es verdad, puedo verlos, parecen ser solo dos personas- decía Usopp. Él está usando un pequeño telescopio –Nami! Puedes acercar el barco- dice Luffy sonriendo –Puede ser una trampa?- pregunto Zoro. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Nami –Para nada, son solo personas con mala suerte- dijo Nami sonriendo. Zoro observo a Nami con una expresión de confusión presente en su rostro.

Cuando el Merry Going se acercó al pequeño bote, observaron a dos hombres, el primero de 23 años, de piel morena, de cabello negro corto, trae puestos unos lentes oscuros, de complexión delgada, viste un pantalón blanco, una playera negra, encima trae puesta una chamarra azul, tiene puestas unas botas negras, tiene un tatuaje en su mejilla izquierda, en su cintura se puede observar una espada.

El segundo hombre de 24 años, calvo de ojos negros, de complexión delgada, viste un short amarillo, una playera negra, encima trae puesta una larga gabardina verde, tiene puestas unas botas negras, trae puesto un gorro rojo, en su cintura se puede observar una espada –Por favor! Pueden ayudarme, mi compañero está muy enfermo!- grito el primer hombre desesperado.

 **Cazarecompenzas  
Johnny & Yosaku**

Zoro y Kuina observaron a los dos hombres –Son Johnny y Yosaku- decía Kuina sorprendida –Es verdad- dice Zoro sorprendido –Zoro Aniki, Kuina Aneki, son ustedes- dijo Johnny sorprendido –Acaso los conocen?- pregunta Usopp sorprendido –Algo así, estuvieron junto a nosotros un tiempo como cazarecompensas- responde Kuina sonriendo –Que le pasa a Yosaku?- pregunta Zoro.

-Está muy enfermo, de repente se puso muy pálido, sus dientes empezaron a caerse y sus viejas heridas comenzaron abrirse- respondió Johnny –Luffy, puedes traerme los limones del almacén- decía Nami suspirando –Claro- dice Luffy. El comenzó a caminar hacia el almacén, Robin observo la condición de Yosaku –Es escorbuto- dice Robin tranquilamente –Así es, necesita algo de cítricos para poder recuperarse- dijo Nami.

Luffy llego con un barril llenos de limones, el comenzó a exprimir los limones cerca de la boca de Yosaku para que el jugo cayera por su garganta –Se recuperara por completo en unos días- decía Nami –Es enserio! Gracias Aneki!- exclama Johnny agradecido. En ese momento, Yosaku se levantó de golpe –Me he curado!- exclama Yosaku con alegría –Es imposible que te cures tan rápido, Idiota!- grito Kuina irritada.

-Perdonen por no presentarnos, mi nombre es Johnny- dice Johnny –Yo soy Yosaku, fuimos compañeros de Zoro Aniki y Kuina Aneki, un gusto conocerlos- dijo Yosaku –Aun así, es increíble que el Cazador de Piratas, Zoro y la Cazadora Silenciosa, Kuina, se hayan convertido en piratas- decía Johnny sorprendido –Hubo algunos contratiempos, no tuvimos opción- dice Kuina sonriendo.

-Esta situación es una lección para nosotros, debemos tener mucho cuidado en nuestro viaje por el mar- dijo Nami –Necesitamos un doctor y un cocinero- decía Robin sonriendo –Zoro Aniki! Kuina Aneki! Se dé un buen lugar donde pueden conseguir un cocinero, está cerca del Grand Line, así que debemos tener cuidado, hay rumores de que el hombre que han estado buscando frecuenta mucho el lugar- dice Johhny.

-Ojos de Halcón frecuenta ese lugar- dijo Zoro emocionado –Ojos de Halcón? Hablas del Ouka Shichibukai, el Mejor Espadachín del Mundo, Dracule Mihawk- decía Robin –Así es, mi objetivo es superar a ese hombre y convertirme en el Mejor Espadachín del Mundo- dice Zoro sonriendo –Llegar al Restaurante del Mar tomara unos dos o tres días desde aquí, con mucho gusto los llevare hacia allá- dijo Johnny sonriendo.

Nuevo Mundo…

Gran Tesoro…

A unos 10 kilómetros de la isla Gran Tesoro, en un enorme barco con la apariencia de un pastel, un grupo de piratas observa la isla con mucha atención, estos piratas son dirigidos por una enorme mujer, de 33 años, de piel morena, de largo cabello blanco ondulado, de ojos azules, sus labios están pintados de labial morado, posee un cuerpo esbelto, grandes pechos Copa-D, una esbelta cintura y unas muy largas y torneadas piernas.

Viste un traje rosa parecido a un traje de baño de una pieza, trae puestos unos guantes negros y unas botas largas negras, alrededor de su cuello trae puesta una larga bufanda amarilla, tiene un gran tatuaje de una rosa roja en el muslo de su pierna derecha, trae una larga espada en su cintura –Tenemos una misión, infiltrarnos en Gran Tesoro y robar el Road Poneglyph que está en manos de la Kaiou, la Diosa del Mar, Kuja Aishela- decía la mujer.

 **Oficial de los Piratas de Big Mom  
"Pierna Larga"  
Charlotte Smoothie  
B 510,000,000.**

Un pirata se acercó a Smoothie –Smoothie-Sama, según nuestra inteligencia, actualmente solo están presente Dos de las Comandantes de la Diosa del Mar, la Comandante Irene salió de la isla hace una semana. También nos ha llegado la noticia que Fisher Tiger se ha reunido con la Diosa del Mar- dice un pirata –Que! Es verdad lo que dices- dijo Smoothie sorprendida.

Una expresión seria apareció en el rostro de Smoothie –Hermana! Esto será un problema, incluso enfrentarse a Uno de los Comandantes de la Diosa del Mar será todo un desafío, debemos actuar sigilosamente- decía un hombre. De 43 años, de cabello corto morado, de ojos amarillos, de complexión delgada y musculosa, viste un pantalón negro, con unas botas negras, trae puestos unos guantes negros.

No posee ninguna playera, en sus hombros están unos protectores de metal de color rosa, tiene puesta una larga capa rosa, posee una enorme cicatriz que pasa sobre su ojo derecho, en su cintura tiene una larga espada –Podemos aprovechar la reunión entre Fisher Tiger y la Diosa del Mar para infiltrarnos con mayor facilidad, estoy seguro que su Mayor Fuerza Militar debe estar protegiendo la reunión- dice el hombre sonriendo.

 **Oficial de los Piratas de Big Mom  
"Mil Brazos"  
Charlotte Cracker  
B 480,000,000.**

-Puede ser que tengas razón, Hermano, pero debemos ser precavidos, estamos en territorio enemigo, si somos descubiertos puede ser nuestro fin- dijo Smoothie preocupada –No podrán localizarnos, deben estar concentrados en la reunión con Fisher Tiger, cumpliremos nuestra misión- decía Cracker sonriendo –Yo no lo veo de esa manera, para mí ya han fallado- dice una voz femenina. Un enorme remolino de agua apareció en medio del barco, del remolino emerge una hermosa mujer.

Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Smoothie –Tu eres- susurra Smoothie asustada. Frente a ella, esta una mujer de 18 años, de largo cabello azul liso, de ojos amarillos, posee un cuerpo esbelto, grandes pechos Copa-D, una cintura delgada y largas piernas, viste un vestido morado corto y pegado de mangas largas, este llega hasta la mitad de sus muslos, posee un gran escote en V dejando a la vista parte de sus pechos, trae puestos unos tacones negros.

 **Comandante del 4° Barco de los Piratas de la Luna  
"La Emperatriz del Mar"  
Carina  
B 610,000,000.**

-Es la Comandante Carina!- exclaman algunos piratas asustados. Una fría sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Carina –Han tardado más en llegar de lo que imagine, he estado esperándolos por dos horas- dijo Carina sonriendo. Una expresión de confusión apareció en el rostro de Smoothie –Esperándonos? Que quieres decir con eso- decía Smoothie confundida –Gracias a mi habilidad, puedo sentir cualquier barco alrededor de la isla en un radio de 50 kilómetros- dice Carina sonriendo.

-Porque razón piensas que todos los grupos de infiltración de los Piratas de Big Mom han fallado, porque siempre se cuándo y dónde llegaran- dijo Carina sonriendo. Una fría expresión apareció en el rostro de Carina –Este es su noveno intento de infiltración, al igual que el resto, ustedes fallaran- decía Carina fríamente. Rápidamente, Smoothie saco su espada agitándola hacia Karina.

Carina lanzo una patada hacia Smoothie, la espada de Smoothie choco contra uno de los tacones de Carina, al momento del contacto, una enorme onda de choque emerge mandando a volar a todos los piratas de Smoothie –Vaya! Parece que no será tan fácil como pensé- dice Carina sonriendo. Una expresión de irritación está presente en el rostro de Smoothie –Nuestra misión ha fallado, tenemos que retirarnos!- exclama Cracker enojado.

Carina da un salto hacia atrás alejándose de Smoothie –Creen que los dejare escapar tan fácil- dijo Carina sonriendo – _ **Gosuiryuu**_ \- exclama Carina. Alrededor del barco, emergen del mar cinco dragones hechos de agua que empezaron acosar el barco –Maldición! No tenemos escapatoria- decía Cracker irritado –La Comandante Carina, ella ha consumido una Akuma no Mi muy poderosa, la Logia más rara de todas, la Mizu Mizu no Mi, la única Akuma no Mi que es inmune al agua- dice Smoothie sorprendida.

- _ **Dan**_ \- exclama Carina. Los cinco dragones de agua salieron disparados hacia el barco estrellándose contra el con gran fuerza, el barco empezó a ser destrozado poco a poco por la gran presión del agua. Carina salió del barco en un gran salto sin ningún rasguño, ella cayó de pie en el mar, Carina empezó a caminar sobre el mar hacia Gran Tesoro –Los Piratas de Big Mom deberían ser eliminados rápidamente, Capitana Aishela, en un futuro serán un gran problema- susurra Carina seriamente.

East Blue…

Restaurante del Mar, Baratie…

-Hemos llegado al Restaurante Marino, el Baratie- dijo Johnny sonriendo. Frente a ellos está un enorme barco con la apariencia de un restaurante –Wow! Es increíble!- exclama Usopp emocionado. En ese instante, un barco de la marina se colocó a lado del Merry Going, un hombre se asomó observando el Merry Going. De 24 años, de cabello rosa corto, de ojos negros, de piel morena, de complexión delgada, viste un traje blanco con líneas negras, trae puestos unos zapatos negros.

 **Teniente del Cuartel General de la Marina  
"Puño de Hierro"  
Fullbody**

-Soy el Teniente de la Marina, Fullbody, no reconozco esa bandera, quien de ustedes es el Capitán- decía Fullbody seriamente –Soy yo! Monkey D Luffy, Capitán de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja- dice Luffy tranquilamente –Los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja, nunca he escuchado de ellos, igual no tienen nada suerte, porque aquí será su final- dijo Fullbody sonriendo –Hundan ese barco!- ordeno Fullbody.

El barco de la marina disparo un par de cañones hacia el Merry Going –Ah! Nos van a hundir!- exclaman Johnny y Yosaku asustados. Luffy observo con calma las balas de cañón, el levanto sus brazos deteniendo las balas, unas expresiones de sorpresa aparecieron en los rostros de Johnny y Yosaku –Te los regreso- decía Luffy sonriendo – _ **Genkotsu Meteo**_ \- exclama Luffy. El lanzo las balas hacia el barco de la marina, las balas chocan en el medio del barco ocasionando una gran explosión.

El barco de la marina empezó a hundirse poco a poco –Podemos seguir nuestro camino- dice Luffy sonriendo –No puede ser, el detuvo las balas de cañón con sus manos- dijo Yosaku sorprendido –Quien demonios es Luffy Aniki- decía Johnny sorprendido. Luffy y el resto del grupo acercaron el barco hacia el restaurante, rápidamente bajaron yendo dentro del restaurante.

Restaurante Baratie…

Luffy, Nami, Robin y los demás están sentados en una mesa esperando sus órdenes –Este lugar es grandioso- dice Usopp sorprendido –Los platillos se ven deliciosos- dijo Kuina sonriendo. Ella está observando el menú –A mi tráiganme lo que sea y una gran botella de sake- decía Zoro –Sin duda es un lugar encantador- dice Robin sonriendo –Bueno, es momento de ordenar, aunque aún no llega nuestro camarero- dijo Nami sonriendo -Es hora de comer!- exclama Luffy sonriendo

–Bienvenidos, ya van ordenar, yo seré su camarera- decía una voz femenina. Es una hermosa mujer de 20 años, de cabello rosa corto, de ojos azules, su cabello tapa su ojo derecho, posee un cuerpo esbelto, grandes pechos Copa-D, una cintura delgada y largas piernas, viste una blusa blanca de manga corta abotonada, posee un escote en V que deja a la vista parte de su pecho, tiene puesta una falda negra pegada que llega a la mitad de sus muslos, trae puestos unos tacones negros.

 **Camarera del Restaurante Baratie  
Reiju**

-Mi nombre es Reiju, para servirles- dice Reiju sonriendo. Unas expresiones de sorpresa aparecieron en los rostros de Luffy, Nami y Robin –Reiju!- exclaman Luffy y Nami sorprendidos – _Así que ella es la hermana de Sanji, parece que encontramos otro cambio en esta Línea de Tiempo_ \- pensó Robin sonriendo. Reiju observo a Nami y Luffy con una expresión confundida –Acaso me conocen?- pregunta Reiju confundida.

-Eh? Oh! No es eso, solo pensamos que es un bonito nombre- responde Nami nerviosa –Ya veo, gracias- dijo Reiju sonriendo. Ella observo a Luffy con mucha atención, una sonrisa coqueta apareció en su rostro –Cuál es tu nombre, Guapo?- pregunto Reiju sonriendo. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Luffy –Mi nombre es Monkey D Luffy, el hombre que se convertirá en el Rey de los Piratas- decía Luffy sonriendo. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Reiju.

-Lo estás diciendo enserio- susurra Reiju sorprendida –Porque he de mentir- dice Luffy seriamente. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Reiju, ella se pasó su lengua por sus labios –Eres un chico realmente interesante, Monkey D Luffy- dijo Reiju sonriendo coquetamente. Una expresión de enojo apareció en el rostro de Nami –Oh! Esto se está volviendo muy interesante, Fufufu!- decía Robin sonriendo.

En ese momento, Fullbody entro al restaurante tumbando la puerta de un golpe –Donde están esos malditos piratas, pagaran por lo que le hicieron a mi barco- dice Fullbody enojado. El golpeo una mesa destrozándola al instante, todos los platillos de la mesa cayeron al suelo –Fullbody! Tranquilízate, estas molestando a los clientes, solo porque seas un cliente regular no te da derecho de hacer lo que quieras- dijo Reiju irritada.

-No te metas en esto, Reiju, solo vengo por esos piratas- decía Fullbody enojado. El observo con una expresión de furia a Luffy y los demás –En este momento ellos son nuestros clientes, no puedes causar ningún problema dentro del restaurante- dice Reiju desafiante –Me importa un carajo el restaurante!- grito Fullbody enojado. El pateo una mesa destrozándola al instante.

- _ **Mutton Shot**_ \- exclama una voz masculina. Una patada dio de lleno en el rostro de Fullbody, el salió volando estrellándose en la pared, Fullbody quedo inconsciente con el rostro ensangrentado –No molestes a nuestros clientes, tu presencia quita el apetito- dijo el hombre. Es un joven de 19 años, de cabello rubio corto bien peinado, de ojos azules, de complexión delgada, viste un traje negro, con una camisa azul debajo, trae puestos unos zapatos negros.

 **Cocinero del Restaurante Baratie  
Sanji**

Sanji tomo un cigarro, él lo encendió empezando a fumar –Recuerda que enfrentarte a los cocineros del mar es una pelea suicida- decía Sanji. Reiju lanzo una patada hacia el rostro de Sanji dándole de lleno, la fuerza de la patada sepulto a Sanji en el suelo –Otra vez estas causando problemas, Sanji!- exclama Reiju enojada –Era muy molesto- dice Sanji –De igual manera no puedes tratar así a nuestros clientes- dijo Reiju enojada.

-Sanji! Reiju! Otra vez ustedes, que le están haciendo al cliente!- grito un hombre enojado –Cállate Patty!- gritan Sanji y Reiju irritados. En ese instante, Fullbody comenzó a levantarse –Que demonios pasa con este lugar, ningún restaurante debe tratar así a sus clientes, hare que los clausuren- decía Fullbody. Una expresión de furia apareció en el rostro de Reiju.

-Oh! Vas hacer que clausuren el restaurante, entonces la única alternativa que tenemos es matarte- dice Reiju sonriendo fríamente –Eh!- exclama Fullbody sorprendido –Que está pasando aquí- dijo un anciano. De 65 años, de cabello rubio corto, de ojos negros, tiene un largo bigote rubio trenzado y una pequeña barba rubia, de complexión delgada, viste un pantalón negro y una chaqueta blanca de chef.

Su pierna derecha fue reemplazada por una pata de pala, tiene puesto un zapato negro en su pierna izquierda, trae puesto un largo gorro blanco de chef, encima tiene puesto un delantal blanca –Diablos, es el Viejo- decía Sanji irritado –Chef Zeff, no es nada malo, tenemos algún inconveniente con un cliente- dice Reiju sonriendo nerviosa. El anciano lanzo una patada con su pata de palo dándole de lleno en el rostro a Fullbody, el salió disparado estrellándose en una mesa.

 **Cocinero en Jefe del Restaurante Baratie  
Antiguo Capitán de los Piratas Cocineros  
"Pierna Roja"  
Zeff**

-Reiju! Sanji! Acaso están tratando de arruinar mi negocio- dijo Zeff enojado. Reiju y Sanji bajaron sus cabezas avergonzados –Lo sentimos, Chef Zeff- susurran Reiju y Sanji –Este lugar sí que es entretenido- decía Zoro sonriendo –En vez de cocineros, actúan más como piratas- dice Kuina sonriendo –Ellos dan miedo!- exclama Usopp asustado –Creo que hemos encontrado a nuestro cocinero- dijo Luffy sonriendo –Fufufu! No hay ninguna duda- decía Robin sonriendo. Nami observo a Reiju con una expresión de irritación presente en su rostro.

-Maldita seas, no crean que dejare pasar esta humillación- dice Fullbody. A duras penas podía levantarse, en ese momento, un marino entro corriendo al restaurante –Teniente! Tenemos un problema, durante el hundimiento de nuestro barco, el prisionero que teníamos en la celda ha escapado!- exclama el marino asustado –Que! El pirata de la tripulación de Don Krieg escapo!- grito Fullbody sorprendido.

-Dijo Don Krieg, él es considerado como el Pirata Más Fuerte del East Blue- dijo Patty sorprendido. En ese instante, un disparo dio de lleno en la espalda de Fullbody, el cayo inconsciente al suelo, un hombre entro al restaurante con una pistola en mano. Es moreno de 25 años, de cabello negro corto, de ojos negros, posee una pequeña barba negra y un bigote negro, de complexión delgada.

Viste un pantalón gris, una playera negra, encima tiene puesta una chaqueta gris, tiene puesta sobre su frente una diadema gris con líneas azules y unos zapatos cafés –Espero que no seas otro ingrato que quiere causar problemas en mi restaurante- decía Zeff irritado. El hombre se sentó tranquilamente en una mesa –Este es un restaurante, me pueden traer algo de comida, puede ser cualquier cosa- dice el hombre.

 **Comandante de los Piratas de Krieg  
"El Hombre Demonio"  
Gin  
B 12,000,000.**

-Volveré enseguida- dijo Sanji. El entro en la cocina, el regreso rápidamente con un plato con arroz frito –Adelante, puedes comer- decía Sanji –Oye Sanji! Que crees que haces, es un pirata de Don Krieg- dice Patty enojado –Yo solo veo un cliente hambriento- dijo Sanji suspirando. Reiju observo a Sanji con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro –Muchas gracias! No me lo merezco!- grito Gin con alegría.

Gin comenzó a comer rápidamente –Es delicioso! Pensé que moriría de hambre!- exclama Gin llorando de alegría. Unas sonrisas aparecieron en los rostros de Reiju y Sanji –Lo he decidido, ustedes dos formaran parte de mi Tripulación Pirata- decía Luffy sonriendo. Reiju y Sanji observaron a Luffy con una expresión de sorpresa –Así que eres un pirata, lo siento, pero rechazare tu propuesta, tengo una muy buena razón para quedarme- dice Sanji –Eres un chico muy interesante, Luffy, pero no puedo- dijo Reiju sonriendo.

-Con que eso piensan, entonces tendré que quedarme aquí hasta que acepten- decía Luffy tranquilamente –Acaso no escuchaste nuestra respuesta, Cabron!- exclama Sanji enojado –Disculpe que los moleste, pero si eres un pirata, cuál es tu meta- dice Gin. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Luffy –Mi meta es el One Piece, me voy a convertir en el Rey de los Piratas- dijo Luffy sonriendo. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Sanji.

Reiju observo a Luffy con una sonrisa en su rostro y Gin observo a Luffy con tranquilidad –Si estás buscando un cocinero eso significa que tu Tripulación es muy chica- decía Gin seriamente –Con Sanji y Reiju seremos ocho- dice Luffy tranquilamente –No nos incluyas!- exclama Sanji irritado –Déjame te doy un consejo, no vayas hacia el Grand Line, aun eres muy joven, no eches a perder tu vida- dijo Gin fríamente.

-Pareces que sabes mucho sobre el Grand Line- decía Luffy. Una expresión de miedo apareció en el rostro de Gin –No, no sé nada sobre ese lugar, es por eso que estoy muy asustado- dice Gin temblando –No se supone que los Piratas de Krieg son los Más Fuertes del East Blue, se dice que Don Krieg es el pirata con más poder militar en el East Blue y el que mayor temor causa- dijo Reiju seriamente –Nada de eso funciona en el Grand Line- decía Gin asustado.

-Igual ya te he advertido- dice Gin suspirando. El comenzó a ir hacia la salida, Gin se subió a un bote –Aun así, mi meta sigue siendo el One Piece, necesito ir al Grand Line- dijo Luffy seriamente –Hahaha! Ese es tu problema, no tengo derecho a detenerte- decía Gin sonriendo. El observo a Sanji con una mirada de agradecimiento –Sanji-San, te debo mi vida y ese arroz estaba delicioso- dice Gin sonriendo –No hay problema- dijo Sanji sonriendo.

Unas Horas Después…

Luffy y los demás comían tranquilamente –Esto esta delicioso, quieres probar un poco, Luffy- decía Nami sonriendo –Estas comiendo espagueti, parece delicioso- dice Luffy sonriendo. El tomo un poco del platillo de Nami –Fufufu! Los mariscos están deliciosos- dijo Robin sonriendo –Todo está increíble!- exclaman Kuina y Usopp sonriendo –Oye! Camarera! Tráeme más sake por favor- decía Zoro sonriendo –A la orden!- exclama Reiju sonriendo.

Reiju trajo una gran botella de sake para Zoro –Aquí está su orden- dice Reiju sonriendo. Ella se acercó a Luffy, colocando sus manos en sus hombros –Estas disfrutando de la comida?- pregunto Reiju coquetamente –Esto esta increíble, gracias- responde Luffy sonriendo. Una expresión de irritación apareció en el rostro de Nami, mientras que Robin reía con gran diversión al observar la situación –Aquí están sus órdenes- dijo Sanji. El llego con una gran charola llena de otros tipos de platillos.

Sanji observo a Nami, Robin y Kuina con fascinación, sus ojos al instante cambiaron a unos corazones –Oh! Gracias a dios las he conocido hoy! Oh! Amores solo sonríanme, seré feliz solo con eso!- exclama Sanji enamorado. Nami y Robin observan a Sanji suspirando, Kuina observa a Sanji con una expresión confusa presente en su rostro –Si ustedes están conmigo me convertiré en pirata o en diablo, pero nuestro amor está condenado- decía Sanji suspirando.

-Si es por mí, no te preocupes, esta es una buena oportunidad, ve y hazte un pirata, no te queremos aquí- dice Zeff tranquilamente –Viejo!- exclama Sanji enojado –Soy el segundo mejor cocinero de este restaurante y me has dicho que este restaurante ya no me necesita, que quieres decir- dijo Sanji irritado –Siempre luchas con los clientes y cuando ves a alguna chica guapa coqueteas con ella, Reiju hace lo mismo, pero al menos es más discreta que tu- decía Zeff suspirando.

-Yo no coqueteo con los clientes, Chef Zeff, ellos coquetean conmigo- dice Reiju. Zeff observo a Reiju con una mirada seria –Has estado coqueteando con el chico del Sombrero de Paja desde que llego- dijo Zeff –Bueno, Luffy es diferente- decía Reiju sonriendo. Ella apretó sus manos en los hombros de Luffy, además de recargar sus pechos en la espalda de Luffy, Zeff observo de nuevo a Sanji –Además, tu comida no es muy buena, sin mencionar que a nadie de aquí le agradas, creo que eso ya lo sabes- dice Zeff.

-Lo mejor para todos es que te vayas y te conviertas en pirata o en lo que tú quieras- dijo Zeff –Que crees que estás diciendo, Viejo Loco, sabes que a mi nada de eso me molesta, tu siempre has menospreciado mi comida, igual no me iré de aquí aunque me lo digas- decía Sanji. Zeff lanzo una patada con su pata de palo dándole de lleno en el rostro de Sanji mandándolo a volar, él se estrelló en una mesa destrozándola al instante.

-Como te atreves hablarme en ese tono, Pequeño Idiota!- grito Zeff enojado. Sanji se levantó sin ningún problema –Escucha Viejo Loco! No me importa cuántas veces me digas que me vaya, siempre seré un cocinero en este lugar, estaré aquí hasta que te mueras, tienes algún problema con eso!- exclama Sanji –No moriré en 100 años- dice Zeff suspirando. Luffy alzo su rostro hacia arriba observando a Reiju –Ya tienen el permiso del dueño, pueden venir con nosotros- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Reiju –Lo siento, Luffy, pero no podemos abandonar este lugar, tenemos una deuda muy grande con el Chef Zeff, es una deuda que no podríamos pagar en toda una vida- decía Reiju sonriendo con tristeza –Lo siento por las molestias, como disculpa les he ordenado unas macedonias y un vino de una gran cosecha- dice Sanji sonriendo. El coloco unos platillos y unas copas de vino para Nami, Robin y Kuina –Gracias, eres muy amable- dijo Nami sonriendo.

-Estoy para servirles Señoritas- decía Sanji –Oye! Que pasa con nosotros, eres muy injusto, Cocinero Galante- dice Usopp enojado. Una expresión de irritación apareció en el rostro de Sanji –Para ustedes he pedido un Té Caliente, aun estas disgustado, Maldito Bastardo- dijo Sanji irritado –Acaso quieres pelea, Zoro véncelo!- exclama Usopp –Porque no lo haces tú mismo- decía Zoro suspirando –La Macedonia se mira deliciosa- dice Luffy.

-Fufufu! Puedes tomar un poco de mi platillo, Luffy- dijo Robin sonriendo –Gracias Robin!- exclama Luffy con alegría –Ese cocinero es demasiado coqueto para mi gusto- decía Kuina suspirando –Aprovecha la situación, Kuina- dice Nami sonriendo –Aun no has retirado mi platillo, Cocinero- dijo Usopp. Sanji observo el platillo de Usopp, aún quedaban algunos hongos en su platillo.

-Todavía no has terminado, aún quedan los hongos- decía Sanji –Los he dejado porque odio los hongos, comí un hongo venenoso cuando era pequeño- dice Usopp –Estos no están venenosos, así que cómelos- dijo Sanji irritado. Reiju lanzo una patada dando de lleno en la cabeza de Sanji, el cayo sepultado en el suelo –Ya basta, Sanji, deja de luchar con los clientes- decía Reiju –Disculpe, Cocinero, la comida es algo cara- dice Nami sonriendo. Unos ojos de corazones aparecieron en el rostro de Sanji.

-No se preocupe, Señorita, la casa invita- dijo Sanji –Muchas gracias, estoy muy contenta- decía Nami sonriendo. Reiju suspiro ante la escena –Eres una manipuladora, Nami- dice Kuina. Robin reía divertida, mientras Nami sonreía burlonamente –Ustedes aún tienen que pagar, Bastardos- dijo Sanji. El observo a Luffy, Zoro y Usopp –Deja de hacerte el importante, Maldito Cocinero Galante!- grita Usopp enojado.

-Este Te está realmente bueno- decía Luffy –Me alegra que te guste- susurra Reiju sonriendo. Unas chicas entraron al restaurante –Sanji-San! Hemos vuelto!- exclaman las chicas –Bienvenidas Señoritas, en un momento su caballero las atenderá- dice Sanji sonriendo –Realmente es un coqueto de primera- dijeron Nami y Kuina –Bueno, pasare a retirarme, aún tengo trabajo que hacer, que disfruten su comida- decía Reiju sonriendo.

* * *

 **Esperaban a Reiju, yo se que no! xD**

 **Hoy vimos como el Gobierno Mundial uso a Bartholomew Kuma para conseguir ayuda del Bajo Mundo (Yesta Hildegarde), su objetivo es Nico Olvia, parece ser que el Ejercito Revolucionario podría tener algún enfrentamiento con algunos piratas.**

 **El objetivo de Gran Mama, Charlotte Linlin y los Piratas de Big Mom se ha revelado, el Road Poneglyph de la Diosa del Mar, Kuja Aishela. Se ha presentado a la Tercera de las Cuatro Comandantes de la Diosa del Mar, aun nos falta una por presentar.**

 **El siguiente Capitulo se nos viene Mihawk! Nos vemos!**


	8. El Muro que Debes Superar

**Hola a todos, disculpen otro mas de mis retrasos, mi trabajo me tiene ocupado u.u**

 **Después de leer varias veces el Fic lo reedite un poco, aunque no son muchos los cambios, solo algunos cambios de nombres de los nuevos personajes.**

 **El único cambio importante que hice fue con los Yonkou, decidí incorporar a Kaidou, ahora pasarían a ser Cinco Emperadores, y como la palabra Gokou (Cinco Emperadores) no me convence, decidí llamarlos Kaiou (Emperadores del Mar). Ademas del cambio de nombre de la Diosa del Mar, ya no sera Kuki Ageha, ahora se llamara, Kuja Aishela, en lo personal, me gusta mas ese nombre.**

 **Bueno, los dejo con el Capitulo. Seguimos con el Arco del Baratie, ademas de la presentación de Dracule Mihawk!**

* * *

Capítulo 7 – El Muro que Debes Superar

East Blue…

Base de la Marina E-16…

La base estaba siendo destruida, alguien comenzó atacar todo sin control destruyendo todo a su paso, uno a uno, caían los Marinos muertos –Que demonios está pasando!- exclama un hombre confundido. Es un hombre de 34 años, de cabello negro corto, de ojos negros, posee una pequeña barba café, tiene unos pequeños bigotes similares a los de un ratón, de complexión delgada, viste un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y unos zapatos negros, encima trae puesta una gabardina de gris de cuerpo completo con gorro.

 **Capitán del Cuartel General de la Marina  
Comandante en Jefe de la Base de la Marina E-16  
Nezumi**

-Nos están atacando, Capitán- dice un Marino asustado –No puede ser posible, quien sería tan loco para atacar una Base de la Marina. Cuántos son?- dijo Nezumi sorprendido –Solo uno, Señor- responde el Marino asustado. Una expresión de sorpresa está presente en el rostro de Nezumi –Tienes que estar bromeando, como es posible que un solo enemigo este destruyendo nuestra base!- exclama Nezumi enojado. Un ser apareció frente a Nezumi y el Marino, el agito un tridente dorado asesinando al Marino al instante.

Una expresión de terror está presente en el rostro de Nezumi –Que demonios eres?- pregunta Nezumi asustado. El ser es un enorme Gyojin de piel azul clara, de 28 años, de largo cabello ondulado negro, de ojos amarillos, posee una complexión obesa, viste un short azul, una camisa roja desabrochada, alrededor de su cintura tiene puesta una banda azul, trae una piel de animal alrededor de su cuello como bufanda, tiene puesta una boina rosa, trae puestas unas sandalias ligeras.

Todo su brazo derecho está cubierto de tatuajes, en su estómago posee una enorme cicatriz del lado derecho, tiene un tatuaje con la forma de un humano sin cabeza de su lado izquierdo, en su mano posee un largo tridente dorado. El Gyojin apunto su tridente hacia Nezumi –El cielo nos ha elegidos a nosotros los Gyojin para transmitir el juicio a la humanidad y nos ha dado poder. Ahora dime patético humano, donde están encerrados, Arlong y mi gente- decía el Gyojin fríamente.

 **Exiliado del Reino Ryugu  
"El Asesino de Humanos"  
Hody Jones  
B 45,000,000.**

Dos Días Después…

East Blue…

Restáurate Baratie…

Los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja están en una mesa desayunado tranquilamente, Luffy observo por la ventana como un enorme galeón se acerca al restaurante –Parece que ya es hora- dice Luffy sonriendo. Zoro, Kuina y Usopp observaron a Luffy con una expresión confusa presente en sus rostros –Ese enorme barco pirata, son los Piratas de Krieg!- exclama una persona asustada –Don Krieg! Qué demonios hace en este lugar- dijo un cocinero asustado.

Es un hombre de 32 años de baja estatura, de pelo negro, trae puestos unos lentes oscuros, trae puesto un traje de chef blanco, su nombre es Carne –Te lo dije Sanji, finalmente han venido- decía Patty asustado –Son una tripulación pirata con 5000 tripulantes, no saldremos vivos de esta- dice Carne asustado –Oigan! No quiero implicarme en esto, será mejor irnos- dijo Usopp asustado –Zoro-Aniki! Kuina-Aneki! No queremos morir!- exclaman Johnny y Yosaku asustados.

-Parece ser que Gin ha vuelto, tal vez quiera devolverte el favor- decía Reiju sonriendo –No lo creo ni por un segundo- dice Sanji seriamente. Robin observo el galeón detenidamente –Ese barco está destruido- dijo Robin –Ese barco debe haber sufrido un desastre natural- decía Sanji. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Luffy –Para nada, esto es lo que pasa cuando entras al Grand Line sin estar preparado- dice Luffy sonriendo. Sanji y Reiju observaron a Luffy con unas expresiones de confusión presentes en sus rostros.

En ese momento, Gin entro al restaurante, en sus hombros trae a un hombre de gran altura, de 42 años, de cabello corto gris, de ojos negros, posee un cuerpo atlético y musculoso, viste un pantalón negro, una camisa amarilla de mangas cortas con esferas negras, trae puestas unas botas negras y unos guantes negros, encima tiene puesta una gabardina negra de capitán –Me podrían dar un poco de comida y agua, el dinero no es un problema- dijo Gin desesperado.

 **Almirante de los Piratas de Krieg  
"Juego Sucio"  
Don Krieg  
B 17,000,000.**

-Ese pobre hombre es Don Krieg- decía Patty sorprendido –Parece hambriento y sediento- dice Reiju sorprendida –Que le ha pasado- dijo Sanji sorprendido. Don Krieg cayó al suelo por el cansancio y el hambre – Por favor, comida- susurra Krieg –Capitán Krieg! Por favor denle algo de comida, va a morir- decía Gin desesperado –Hahaha! Realmente es Don Krieg, el pirata más peligroso del East Blue- dice Patty sonriendo.

-Llamen a la Marina, nunca tendrán otra oportunidad como esta, no le daremos nada comida, es el mejor momento para entregarlo a la Marina- dijo Patty –Tenemos dinero, somos clientes!- grito Gin desesperado –Si Don Krieg come y recupera sus fuerzas, destruirá el restaurante, no podemos permitirlo- decía Carne. Krieg se levantó un poco arrodillándose en el suelo –Si me dan comida me iré pacíficamente, lo prometo, pero por favor ayúdenme- susurro Krieg.

-Capitán! Un hombre como usted no debería de arrodillarse por esto, es vergonzoso- dice Gin llorando –Aunque sea solo una pequeña parte de comida, por favor- dijo Krieg –Crees que nos vamos apiadar de ti por eso- decía Patty. Reiju apareció a lado de Patty, ella lanzo una patada hacia Patty dándole de lleno en la cabeza mandándolo a volar –Hazte a un lado, Patty- dice Reiju seriamente. Sanji llego frente a Krieg dándole un platillo de comida.

Krieg agarro el platillo empezando a comer rápidamente –Sanji! Acaso no sabes quién es el- dijo Carne. Sanji y Reiju observaron a Carne –Es el pirata más tramposo del East Blue, primero fue un prisionero, luego un Marino, mato al Capitán del barco para adueñarse de él, desde ahí empezó su vida como pirata. El fingía ser un Marino para atacar ciudades o usaba una bandera blanca para engañar a sus enemigos, no importaba la estrategia, mientras siempre salga como el vencedor- decía Carne.

Krieg se levantó rápidamente, el lanzo un golpe dándole de lleno en el estómago a Sanji, el salió disparado estrellándose en una mesa –Que significa esto, Capitán, lo traje aquí porque prometió no herir a nadie, además, Sanji es la persona que me salvo la vida!- exclama Gin sorprendido. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Krieg –Que bien me siento- dice Krieg sonriendo –Así que así serán las cosas- dijo Sanji seriamente. Un pequeño rastro de sangre cae de su boca –Este es un buen barco, me lo llevare- decía Krieg sonriendo.

-Te lo advertí, Sanji, hubiera sido mejor dejar morir a ese hombre por la paz de este mundo- dice Carne asustado –Nuestro barco está destruido, quiero este barco, así que les daré la oportunidad de irse. Pero primero, harán comida para 100 personas, a eso se ha reducido mi gran tripulación, y que sea rápido- dijo Krieg sonriendo –Quieres que alimentemos a tu tripulación, estas bromeando- decía Patty –No es una sugerencia, es una orden- dice Krieg fríamente.

-El que se atreva a negarse, morirá- dijo Krieg. Sanji y Reiju comenzaron a caminar hacia la cocina –A donde creen que van!- grito Carne –A la cocina a preparar comida para 100 personas- decía Sanji. Carne saco una pistola dentro sus ropas apuntando hacia Sanji y Reiju –No los voy a dejar entrar a la cocina- dice Carne seriamente –Dispárame si quieres, pero cuando alguien pide comida a un cocinero, es su deber tomar su orden, ya sea bueno o malo- dijo Sanji seriamente.

-Ustedes realmente me fastidian, protegeré el restaurante por mi cuenta, tenemos suerte de que sea solo un enemigo, este es un restaurante flotante, la mayoría de nuestros clientes son piratas por eso siempre debemos estar preparado- decía Patty. El saco un pequeño cañón con la apariencia de un camarón –Don Krieg! Después de la comida, porque no tomas este postre- dice Patty. El apunto el cañón hacia Krieg – _ **Syrup Cannon**_ \- exclama Patty.

El cañón disparo –Debes estar bromeando- dijo Krieg sorprendido. La bala dio de lleno en el pecho de Krieg causando una pequeña explosión que lo mando a volar hacia la puerta del restaurante estrellándose en ella –Rompí la puerta, el Jefe se va a enojar- decía Patty –No te preocupes, lo hiciste para proteger el restaurante, él te perdonara- dice Carne suspirando –Capitán!- exclama Gin preocupado –Eso estuvo delicioso, calvito!- exclama Krieg mientras se ponía de pie.

Cuando Patty y Carne voltearon observaron a Krieg, su camisa amarilla fue destruida por la explosión de la bala, él trae puesta una armadura dorada que cubre su cuerpo y brazos –Imposible!- exclama Patty sorprendido –Ustedes son muy irritantes- dijo Krieg. En un rápido movimiento, Krieg saco un par de pistolas dentro de su armadura, el disparo ambas dándole de lleno en los estómagos de Patty y Carne –Nunca podrán contra mi debiluchos, soy el hombre más fuerte, deben recordarlo- decía Krieg fríamente.

-Las armas más poderosas, mi formidable cuerpo y mis puños de diamante que pueden destrozarlo todo, 5000 tripulantes y 50 barcos a mi disposición, siempre gano y todo el mundo reconoce mi poder. Cuando les digo que preparen comida tienen que seguir mis órdenes sin importar nada más, quien se atreva a ir contra mi morirá por mis propias manos- dice Krieg seriamente. En ese momento, Zeff apareció frente a Krieg soltando una gran bolsa blanca.

-Jefe Zeff- susurran Patty y Carne –Quieres comida para 100 tripulantes, aquí tienes- dijo Zeff seriamente –Zeff? Tú eres Zeff- decía Krieg sorprendido –En que estás pensando, Viejo, si dejas que esos piratas coman y se recuperen, te quitaran tu barco- dice Usopp sorprendido –Eso depende de su fuerza- dijo Zeff tranquilamente. Zeff observo a Krieg y Gin –No es así, fugitivos del Grand Line- decía Zeff. Unas expresiones de sorpresa aparecieron en los rostros de todos los presentes.

-Pensar que el Piratas más Poderoso del East Blue, Don Krieg y sus 50 barcos, aún no están al nivel del Grand Line- dice Kuina sorprendida. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Zoro –Esto no lo hace aún más emocionante, ya quiero ver como es el Grand Line- dijo Zoro sonriendo –No subestimes el Grand Line, en ese lugar hay algunas personas poderosas, aun no somos rivales para algunos de ellos- decía Nami seriamente. Krieg observo a Zeff con una expresión de sorpresa.

-Tu eres Pierna Roja, Zeff- dice Krieg sorprendido –Así que aun estas vivo, el famoso Capitán de los Piratas Cocineros aún vive- dijo Krieg –Y que si aún vivo? Eso ya no importa, como puedes ver ahora vivo como un Chef- decía Zeff –Tú no eres el Pierna Roja, Zeff, que yo quería conocer. Cuando las personas hablaban de ti decían que eras el Hombre con la Patada más Poderosa, capaz de destrozar un precipicio por completo, incluso si pateaba el hierro dejaba una gran marca de su pie- explico Krieg.

-El nombre de Pierna Roja provenía de sus patadas, las cuales se tornaban de rojo por la sangre de sus enemigos, escuche que habías muerto en un accidente, aunque haz perdido una pierna, significa que no tienes la misma fuerza que antes- dice Zeff sonriendo. Unas expresiones de enojo aparecieron en los rostros de Sanji y Reiju –Es verdad que ya no puedo pelear, pero con estos dos brazos aun puedo cocinar- dijo Zeff sonriendo –Tú has ido al Grand Line y regresaste vivo?- pregunta Krieg sonriendo.

-Durante tu viaje debes de haber escrito una bitácora, quiero que me la entregues- decía Krieg sonriendo –Por supuesto que escribí una bitácora, pero no puedo entregártela, es el orgullo de mi tripulación y de mí camino como Pirata- dice Zeff seriamente –Entonces lo tomare por la fuerza, yo perdí porque no teníamos nada de información del Grand Line, con tu bitácora en mis manos regresare al Grand Line. Reuniré más hombres y más barcos, y por fin conseguiré el One Piece para convertirme en el Rey de los Piratas- dijo Krieg sonriendo.

Luffy camino hacia Krieg –Tu el Rey de los Piratas? Alguien tan débil como tú nunca podrá convertirse en el Rey de los Piratas- decía Luffy sonriendo. Una expresión de furia apareció en el rostro de Krieg –Sera mejor que te retractes tus palabras, niño- dice Krieg furioso –Escucharon, Krieg piensa volver al Grand Line, creo no deberíamos de ir allá- dijo Usopp –Ya cállate!- exclama Zoro irritado –Vas a pelear Luffy? Necesitas ayuda?- pregunta Nami sonriendo.

-No necesito ayuda, solo esperen ahí- responde Luffy sonriendo –Jajaja! Ellos son tu tripulación, pero si son solo niños- decía Krieg riendo. El tomo la gran bolsa blanca –Les daré una oportunidad, iré alimentar a mi tripulación, solo quiero este barco y la bitácora, si no quieren morir, se largaran rápidamente- dice Krieg sonriendo. El comenzó a salir del restaurante caminado hacia su barco –Sanji! Lo siento mucho, no pensé que esto llegara a pasar- dijo Gin llorando.

Reiju camino hacia Gin –Tú no tienes que pedir perdón por sentir culpa, todos aquí siempre hicieron algo por su propio bien- decía Reiju sonriendo –Jefe Zeff! Toda esta situación es culpa de Sanji, nuestro amado restaurante será destruido por el- dice Patty enojado –Tiene razón, Jefe, él siempre ha querido tomar su lugar- dijo Carne enojado –Cállense Idiotas!- grito Zeff furioso. Patty y Carne observaron a Zeff sorprendidos, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Reiju.

-Ustedes nunca han vivido una situación donde no tengas comida o agua en medio del océano, ustedes no saben lo que es sufrir por eso- decía Zeff seriamente. Unas expresiones de tristeza aparecieron en los rostros de Reiju y Sanji –Los que quieran huir vayan por la puerta trasera- dice Zeff. Patty y Carne se levantaron, ambos tomaron sus armas –Me quedare, no dejare que destruyan el restaurante- dijo Patty –Yo no tengo ningún lugar a cual ir- decía Carne.

-Ya han visto lo fuerte que es el Capitán Krieg, deben rendirse- dice Gin llorando –Gin! Mi deber como cocinero es darle comida a las personas hambrientas, el hombre que camino fuera de aquí robo nuestra comida, entonces si voy a matarlo, no tienes derecho a detenerme- dijo Sanji seriamente –Algo más, Gin-San, quien se atreva a querer dañar este restaurante, lo matare sin compasión alguna- decía Reiju fríamente.

-Por otro lado, Gin, nos dijiste que no sabías nada sobre el Grand Line, pero aun así has ido- dice Luffy. Una expresión de miedo apareció en el rostro de Gin –No sé nada porque aún no puedo creer lo que nos pasó, solo estuvimos en Grand Line por 7 días, pero 50 poderosos barcos piratas fueron destruidos por solo una persona- dijo Gin asustado –Tienes que estar bromeado!- exclama Usopp asustado. Unas expresiones de sorpresa están presentes en los rostros de todos.

-Eso no puede ser verdad, una sola persona destruyo toda una flota pirata- decía Sanji sorprendido. Luffy, Nami y Robin escuchaban todo con gran tranquilidad, Zeff observo a los tres con una expresión confusa presente en su rostro –Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, nuestros barcos fueron destruidos uno por uno, no quiero volver a toparme con ese hombre de los Ojos de Halcon- dice Gin asustado –Que! Ojos de Halcón!- exclaman Zoro y Kuina sorprendidos.

-Así que fue Ojos de Halcón, Dracule Mihawk, sin duda debe haber sido el- dijo Zeff –Dracule Mihawk? Quien es ese?- pregunto Usopp confundido –Déjame te lo explico, Usopp-San- decía Robin sonriendo –En el mundo, existen Tres Grandes Poderes que mantienen un balance estable, el primer poder es el Cuartel General de la Marina, entre ellos están los Tres Almirantes, Aokiji, Akainu y Kizaru, son la Mayor Fuerza Militar del Gobierno Mundial- explica Robin.

-El segundo poder es el Ouka Shichibukai, los Siete Guerreros Reales del Mar, son poderosos piratas de renombre que solo reciben órdenes del Gobierno Mundial a cambio de navegar tranquilamente sin ser perseguidos por la Marina. Ojos de Halcón, Dracule Mihawk es uno de estos siete piratas, aunque es mejor conocido alrededor del mundo como El Mas Grande Espadachín del Mundo- explico Robin seriamente.

-El tercer poder son los Kaiou, los Emperadores del Mar, Barbablanca, el León Dorado, el Pelirrojo, el Rey de las Bestias y la Diosa del Mar, son considerados los Piratas Más Poderosos del Mundo, ellos gobiernan todo el Grand Line, tanto el Paraíso como el Nuevo Mundo, cada uno de ellos está a cargo de miles de piratas a su disposición, así como una gran cantidad de territorios bajo su mando alrededor de todo Grand Line- explica Robin seriamente.

-Dracule Mihawk, ese es el hombre que nosotros estamos buscando- dice Kuina sonriendo –Por fin encontramos alguna pista sobre el Mejor Espadachín del Mundo- dijo Zoro sonriendo –Realmente tenemos que ir al Grand Line, no podemos esperarnos unos días, tal vez meses- decía Usopp asustado –No podemos, nuestra meta es el Grand Line, será muy emocionante- dice Nami sonriendo –Los mejores Piratas del Mundo nos esperan ahí, el Grand Line- dijo Luffy emocionado –Ustedes realmente están locos, verdad- decía Reiju suspirando.

-Yo diría que son unos idiotas, son el tipo de personas que van directo hacia su propia muerte- dice Sanji. Zoro observo a Sanji –Tienes razón, pero llamarme idiota es ir muy lejos, he tirado mi vida desde el momento que decidí convertirme en el Mejor Espadachín del Mundo, solo yo puedo llamarme idiota- dijo Zoro seriamente. Una sonrisa está presente en los rostros de los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja –Son un buen grupo- decía Zeff sonriendo.

-Jefe Zeff! Los Piratas de Krieg vienen en camino!- grito Patty asustado. Todo el mundo salió del restaurante, todos observaron cómo los Piratas de Krieg se preparaban para atacar el restaurante –Es hora de cocinar- dice Sanji seriamente –Me encargare de sacar a todos los malos clientes- dijo Reiju sonriendo fríamente. Unas expresiones serias aparecieron en los rostros de Luffy, Nami y Robin –Ahí viene- decía Robin seriamente. En ese momento, el gran galeón de los Piratas de Krieg fue partido a la mitad.

-Que!- exclama Sanji sorprendido –Que demonios está pasando?- pregunta Krieg sorprendido –Don Krieg, el barco acaba de ser cortado a la mitad- responde Gin asustado –Que! Cortado a la mitad, eso es imposible- dice Krieg sorprendido. Zeff observo una pequeña lancha entre los escombros del galeón, en ella viene un hombre –Es el- dijo Zeff sorprendido. Unas expresiones de terror aparecieron en los rostros de Gin y Krieg al observar la lancha.

En la lancha viene un hombre de 41 años, de cabello negro corto, de fríos ojos amarillos de doble círculo, posee una fina barba negra y un pequeño bigote negro, de complexión delgada y musculosa, viste un pantalón gris, trae puestas unas botas negras, encima tiene puesta una larga gabardina negra abierta con las mangas de color carmesí, sobre su cabeza trae puesto un sombrero negro con una pluma roja, en su espalda tiene una larga espada de color negro, el mango de color dorado con la apariencia de una cruz, trae un puesto un colgante dorado con la forma de cruz.

 **Ouka Shichibukai  
El Mas Grande Espadachín del Mundo  
"Ojos de Halcón"  
Dracule Mihawk  
Antigua Recompensa B 600,000,000.**

-El hombre que destruyo toda nuestra flota nos ha seguido- decía Gin asustado –Ese bastardo- dice Krieg asustado –Ojos de Halcón- dijo Zoro emocionado –Dracule Mihawk- decía Kuina sorprendida –El destruyo toda una flota pirata, parece ser un humano corriente, además no veo ninguna arma en su bote- dice Sanji –La lleva en su espalda- dijo Zeff. Reiju observo una espada en la espalda de Mihawk –Me estás diciendo que el destruyo una flota pirata con una espada- decía Reiju sorprendida.

-Así de poderoso es el hombre conocido como el Más Grande Espadachín del Mundo- dice Zeff seriamente –Maldito bastardo, porque nos has seguido hasta aquí- dijo Krieg enojado. Mihawk observo a Krieg con calma, como si no fuera nada para el –Solo estoy matando mi tiempo libre- decía Mihawk. Una expresión de furia apareció en el rostro de Krieg, el saco unas pistolas disparado hacia Mihawk, el saco rápidamente su espada desviando las balas con la punta de su espada, las balas cayeron al mar.

-Don Krieg fallo- dice Gin sorprendido –Sus balas fueron desviadas, el cambio la trayectoria de las balas usando su espada, no importa cuánto le disparen el resultado será el mismo- dijo Zoro. Gin observo a Zoro con atención, Zoro observo a Mihawk con seriedad –Nunca había visto una espada tan elegante- decía Zoro sonriendo. Mihawk guardo su espada en la funda de su espalda –No hay fuerza en la espada si no hay delicadeza- dice Mihawk fríamente.

-Tu rebanaste ese enorme barco solo con tu espada?- pregunto Zoro –Así es- responde Mihawk –Realmente eres el Espadachín más fuerte- susurro Zoro emocionado. Nami y Robin observaron a Mihawk con unas expresiones nerviosas presentes en su rostros –Puedes sentirlo, Nami?- pregunta Robin nerviosa –Si, su Haki es muy grande, aun no estamos a su nivel- responde Nami nerviosa. Kuina escucho la plática de Nami y Robin – _Ten cuidado, Zoro_ \- pensó Kuina preocupada.

-Salí al mar para encontrarte- dijo Zoro –Que es lo que buscas, mocoso?- pregunto Mihawk interesado –Al espadachín más fuerte, dices que estás pasando un tiempo libre, que te parece si luchamos- decía Zoro sonriendo. El saco rápidamente sus tres espadas, una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Gin –Ese hombre es el Cazador de Piratas, Roronoa Zoro- dice Gin sorprendido –Él es el Cazador de Piratas- dijo Sanji sorprendido. Mihawk observo a Zoro con calma.

-Que vergüenza! Si te crees un espadachín no necesitamos cruzar nuestras espadas, puedo ver la diferencia de nuestras fuerzas solo al observarte. La valentía de estar ante mí con tus espadas en mano sale de tu corazón o es simple ignorancia- decía Mihawk –Es por mi ambición y la promesa a mi maestro- dice Zoro. El coloco la espada negra en su boca y las otras dos en ambas manos –Nunca pensé que te encontraría tan pronto- dijo Zoro sonriendo –Eso no te hace mejor espadachín- decía Mihawk.

Luffy observo con gran atención a Zoro y Mihawk –El Mejor Espadachín del Mundo y el Cazador de Piratas, Zoro, esta será una gran lucha- dice Reiju. Mihawk agarro su collar, el saco una pequeña navaja de el –Que es lo que haces- dijo Zoro irritado –No soy tan estúpido para usar todo mi poder para cazar conejos, puede que te hayas hecho de un nombre en este mar, pero de los cuatro mares divididos por el Grand Line y el Red Line, el East Blue es el más débil de todos- decía Mihawk.

-Desafortunadamente no traigo algo más pequeño que esta daga- dice Mihawk suspirando –Basta ya de los insultos, lo lamentaras cuando hayas muerto- dijo Zoro enojado. Él se lanzó hacia Mihawk –Aun no tienes ni idea del Mundo Real- decía Mihawk seriamente – _ **Oni Giri!**_ \- exclama Zoro. El agito sus tres espadas hacia Mihawk, el solo levanto su daga deteniendo el ataque de las tres espadas –Que!- exclama Zoro sorprendido –Ha parado su mejor técnica como si no fuera nada- dice Kuina sorprendida.

- _No puedo moverme, que está pasando, nadie ha podido sobrevivir a esta técnica y él ha podido pararla con ese juguete. Como es posible? Realmente hay tanta diferencia entre nuestro poder_ \- pensó Zoro sorprendido. Zoro empezó agitar sus espadas hacia Mihawk, el solo desviaba todo ataque con gran facilidad con su daga – _El Mundo Real no puede ser tan diferente, me niego a creerlo, no puede haber tanta diferencia_ \- piensa Zoro.

Mihawk agito su daga hacia Zoro, el uso sus espadas para cubrirse del ataque, pero por la enorme fuerza Zoro salió volando –Deja de jugar Aniki, enséñale tu verdadera fuerza!- grito Johnny. Zoro se levantó comenzando atacar otra vez a Mihawk, pero el de igual forma desviaba todo ataque con su daga –Que ataques más violentos- dijo Mihawk –Esta parando las tres espadas de Roronoa Zoro con solo un cuchillo- decía Gin sorprendido –Este es el Gran Muro que debes superar, Zoro- dice Luffy fríamente.

- _Después de todo lo que he pasado, no quería luchar contra ese juguete, tengo que ganar_ \- pensó Zoro desesperado –He entrenado tanto para poder vencer a este hombre- dijo Zoro respirando agitadamente –Cuál es tu meta? Porque razón busca poder alguien tan débil como tú?- pregunto Mihawk –Como puedes llamar débil a nuestro Aniki- decía Yosaku enojado –Vamos por el- dice Johnny. Ambos fueron sujetados rápidamente por Kuina –Esta es la lucha de Zoro, no interfieran- dijo Kuina temblando.

Luffy observo a Kuina – _Ella quiere ir ayudarlo, pero si lo hace, deshonrara a Zoro, son un gran equipo_ \- piensa Luffy sonriendo. Mihawk agito su daga mandando a volar a Zoro – _ **Tora Giri!**_ \- exclama Zoro. El agito sus espadas hacia Mihawk, en un rápido movimiento, Mihawk esquivo las espadas de Zoro, el enterró su daga en el pecho de Zoro, un gran rastro de sangre comenzó a emerger del pecho y la boca de Zoro –Porque no retrocedes, acaso quieres que esta daga atraviese tu corazón- decía Mihawk.

-No lo sé, siento que si doy un paso atrás, sería como romper mi promesa hacia mi maestro y ya no podría continuar- dice Zoro –Así es, eso se le llama derrota- dijo Mihawk –Por eso mismo no puedo retroceder- decía Zoro sonriendo –Aunque eso te costara la vida?- pregunta Mihawk interesado –Prefiero la muerte- responde Zoro seriamente – _Su voluntad es fuerte, morir ante que retroceder_ \- piensa Mihawk. El saco la daga del pecho de Zoro.

-Mocoso, dime tu nombre?- pregunta Mihawk –Roronoa Zoro- responde Zoro. El comenzó a girar las espadas en sus manos –Lo recordare, hace tiempo que no me encontraba con alguien con una voluntad como la tuya y parar honrar eso- decía Mihawk. El saco su gran espada de su espalda –Te daré el último golpe con mi espada negra, la espada más fuerte del mundo, Yoru- dice Mihawk –Te lo agradezco- dijo Zoro sonriendo – _Esta es mi última oportunidad_ \- pensó Zoro decidido.

- _Si fallo me costara la vida, con esto se decidirá si soy el mejor espadachín el mundo o si muero en este lugar_ \- piensa Zoro – _ **Santoryu Ougi San Zen Sekai**_ \- exclama Zoro. El agito sus espadas hacia Mihawk – _ **Kokutoryu Issen**_ \- exclama Mihawk. El agito su espada negra hacia Zoro, cuando las espadas hicieron contacto, las espadas en las manos de Zoro fueron partidas a la mitad, un enorme corte apareció en el pecho de Zoro – _He perdido, no he podido vencerlo_ \- piensa Zoro.

Zoro saco su espada negra de su boca, el guardo su espada en su funda – _Nunca pensé que este día llegaría, este es el poder del Espadachín Mas Fuerte del Mundo_ \- pensó Zoro sonriendo. Él se colocó frente a Mihawk con los brazos extendidos –Que haces?- pregunta Mihawk confundido –Una herida por la espalda es una vergüenza para un espadachín- responde Zoro sonriendo –Admirable- decía Mihawk sonriendo. El agito su espada negra cortando el pecho de Zoro.

-Zoro!- exclama Kuina furiosa –Aniki!- exclaman Johnny y Yosaku llorando –Este es el poder del Grand Line, ni siquiera el Cazador de Piratas, Roronoa Zoro es rival para el- dice Gin asustado – _Ese idiota! Sabías que te enfrentabas al Mejor Espadachín del Mundo, él sabía lo que podía pasar, renuncia a tu sueño si te va a costar la vida_ \- pensó Sanji enojado –Es así de simple, el solo debe renunciar a sus sueños- dijo Reiju llorando. Zeff observo a Sanju y Reiju con una expresión de tristeza presente en su rostro.

– _No te apresures a ponerle fin a tu vida, mocoso_ \- piensa Mihawk. Zoro cayó al mar con un gran rastro de sangre saliendo de su pecho y su boca, Johnny y Yosaku se lanzaron hacia mar para ir por Zoro –Maldito seas!- grita Kuina enojada. Ella se lanzó hacia Mihawk, Kuina saco rápidamente sus dos espadas agitándolas hacia Mihawk –Un amigo del joven espadachín, acaso también quieres pelear conmigo- decía Mihawk. El levanto su espada negra deteniendo las espadas de Kuina con gran facilidad.

Una expresión de furia está presente en el rostro de Kuina, pequeñas lágrimas pueden verse en sus ojos –No te preocupes, ese chico aun esta con vida- dice Mihawk. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Kuina, Johnny y Yosaku sacaron a Zoro del mar, él estaba respirando agitadamente, Mihawk y Kuina observaron a Zoro –Mi nombre es Dracule Mihawk, aún es muy pronto para que mueras, conócete a ti mismo, conoce el mundo y hazte más fuerte, Roronoa Zoro!- grito Mihawk seriamente.

-Como el Espadachín Mas Fuerte esperare años si es necesario, toma tu fuerte y valiente voluntad y supérame, Roronoa Zoro!- grita Mihawk. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Zeff –Para que alguien reciba un discurso de Ojos de Halcón, ese chico tiene un futuro prometedor- dijo Zeff sonriendo. Sanji y Reiju observaron a Zeff con una expresión de sorpresa, Mihawk observo a Kuina –Joven Espadachín, cuál es tu meta?- pregunta Mihawk interesado.

-Voy a superarte- responde Kuina decidida. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Mihawk –Te gustaría luchar contra mí- decía Mihawk sonriendo. Un enorme suspiro emerge de la boca de Kuina –No! Después de ver tu lucha con Zoro, comprendí que aún estoy muy lejos de tu nivel, me falta mucho por aprender- dice Kuina irritada – _Ella también posee una voluntad muy fuerte_ \- pensó Mihawk sonriendo –Cuál es tu nombre, Joven Espadachín?- pregunto Mihawk.

-Mi nombre es Kuina- responde Kuina seriamente. Luffy observo a Mihawk con una expresión seria, una onda invisible de energía recorrió todo la zona, algunos piratas de Krieg empezaron a caer inconscientes uno a uno, unas expresiones de sorpresa aparecieron en los rostros de Mihawk y Zeff, ambos observaron a Luffy con atención – _Haoushoku Haki! Pensar que alguien como el este en el mar más débil_ \- piensa Mihawk sorprendido – _Ese chico! Parece que sus palabras no eran solo palabras_ \- pensó Zeff sorprendido.

-Joven Kuina, quien es ese chico?- pregunto Mihawk interesado. Kuina observo a Luffy –Él es nuestro Capitán, Monkey D Luffy- responde Kuina. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Mihawk –Un gusto conocerte, el Mas Grande Espadachín del Mundo, Dracule Mihawk- dijo Luffy fríamente –Cuál es tu meta, Joven del Sombrero de Paja?- pregunta Mihawk sonriendo –Me convertiré en el Rey de los Piratas- responde Luffy decidido -Eso es incluso más difícil que superarme- decía Mihawk sorprendido – _Aunque con ese enorme Haki tal vez su sueño sea posible_ \- pensó Mihawk sonriendo.

Luffy, Mihawk y Kuina observaron como Zoro levanto su espada negra hacia el cielo –Luffy, puedes escucharme- dice Zoro –Puedo oírte, Zoro- dijo Luffy –Si no puedo ser el Mejor Espadachín del Mundo solo seré un estorbo para ti, de ahora en adelante, no volveré a perder ante nadie, hasta el día en que lo derrote y me convierta en el mejor, yo no perderé de nuevo!- exclama Zoro llorando. Unas sonrisas aparecieron en los rostros de Luffy, Kuina y Mihawk.

-Tienes algún problema con eso, Rey de los Piratas- dijo Zoro –Ninguno- decía Luffy sonriendo –Joven Kuina, ustedes son un gran equipo, si Roronoa Zoro y tu siguen el camino de ese chico, sin duda se volverán muy fuertes, después de todo el posee la Voluntad de un Rey- dice Mihawk sonriendo –La Voluntad de un Rey- susurra Kuina sorprendida –Espero tener la oportunidad de encontrarme con ustedes de nuevo- dijo Mihawk sonriendo. Mihawk se subió a su lancha.

-Ojos de Halcón! Acaso no estabas aquí para tomar mi cabeza, el terror del East Blue, Don Krieg- decía Krieg sonriendo –Eso tenía pensado, pero ya me he divertido lo suficiente- dice Mihawk –No digas esas cosas, puedes que te hayas divertido bastante, pero yo no, morirás antes de partir- dijo Krieg enojado. De su armadura, varios cañones escondidos dispararon hacia Mihawk –Como siempre, un hombre que nunca aprende- decía Mihawk suspirando.

- _ **Kokutoryu Saku**_ \- exclama Mihawk. El saco su espada negra rápidamente agitándola hacia Krieg, todas las balas fueron partidas por la mitad, una explosión emergió en el lugar causando una enorme nube de humo, cuando la nube de humo se disipo no había rastro de Mihawk –Maldición, ha escapado- dice Krieg irritado –Parece que finalmente será nuestro turno- dijo Sanji fumando un cigarro –Es hora de sacar las pestes- decía Reiju sonriendo.

-Oye Viejo, si caso a ese pirata de tu restaurante, me puedo llevar a Sanji y Reiju conmigo- dice Luffy sonriendo. Una sonrisa está presente en el rostro de Zeff –Haz lo que quieras, muchacho- dijo Zeff sonriendo –Oye! No puedes incluirnos sin nuestro consentimiento!- gritaron Sanji y Reiju –Muy bien, tenemos un trato- decía Luffy sonriendo –No nos ignoren!- gritan Sanji y Reiju enojados – _Veamos de que es capaz ese chico, quiero ver si es tan fuerte para sobrepasar el Gran Muro que es el Grand Line_ \- piensa Zeff sonriendo.

-Patty, Carne, vayan al cuarto de operaciones y saquen la aleta- dice Zeff sonriendo –Pero Jefe, eso le daría más lugar al enemigo para luchar- dijo Patty confundido –Si no hacemos eso, podríamos destruir el restaurante- decía Sanji –Y si eso pasa, seguro que el Viejo se quejara todo el tiempo- dice Reiju sonriendo –Dijeron algo, pequeños ingratos- dijo Zeff –Solo que nunca te callas, Viejo- decía Sanji –Entréguenos el barco!- exclaman los Piratas de Krieg.

- _ **Gomu Gomu no Gatling**_ \- exclama Luffy. El lanzo una lluvia de golpes dándoles de lleno a los Piratas de Krieg mandándolos a volar –Grand Line está lleno de gente como el, Sanji y Reiju, observen bien al chico del Sombrero de Paja, él es un hombre que pondrá su vida en juego solo para cumplir su sueño- dice Zeff sonriendo. Sanji y Reiju observaron a Luffy con unas expresiones de sorpresa presentes en sus rostros.

–Ese chico ha comido una Akuma no Mi, esto va hacer un problema, pero aun así nadie es capaz de competir contra mí, el Piratas Más Poderoso del East Blue- dijo Krieg sonriendo –Don Krieg, voy a patearte el trasero, te mostrare la diferencia entre nosotros- decía Luffy sonriendo. Una plataforma apareció desde abajo del mar frente al restaurante –No dejaremos que destruyan nuestro hogar- dicen Sanji y Reiju fríamente.

* * *

 **Se esperaban a Hody Jones tan pronto, el tendrá mucho que ver en el siguiente Arco! xD**

 **Por fin hizo su presentación Mihawk, les gusto la interacción entre Mihawk, Zoro y Kuina, espero que haya salido bien.**

 **Nuestro siguiente capitulo sera, Piratas de Krieg vs Luffy, Sanji y Reiju. Aun no estoy del todo convencido de las Habilidades de Reiju, pero aun tengo toda una semana para pensarlo mejor, si tienen alguna sugerencia sera bienvenida.**

 **Nos vemos!**


End file.
